


Who Knew?

by SlenderBoogey



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (is it?), AU, Babysitting, Because of Reasons, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Goldenfrost, Eventual Time Lapse, Eventually Jack's sister comes along, Flashbacks, Fluff, Halloween is going to play a significant role in this fic, I don't know, I have decided, M/M, Nightmares, Seriously they are fluffy, Slow Burn, Teen Pitch, Young Jack, adding a bit of realism into this, do you know what?, eh nooo, eventual blackice, incredibly fluffy, let's just make all the holidays significant in this fic, nope - Freeform, underage?, would it be considered a slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlenderBoogey/pseuds/SlenderBoogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozmotis Pitchiner, more commonly known as Pitch, is no average 19 year old. Living in an old apartment block in Burgess, he gets a surprise visit from his new neighbours. Or rather, one of them. Accidentally. <br/>As he and his visitor become friends, Pitch watches as his new friend grows up, and realises, who would have known?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

Kozmotis Pitchiner, more commonly known as Pitch, was no ordinary nineteen year old. Having moved out of his parents house two years ago, he settled in an old, practically abandoned, apartment block , on the outskirts of Burgess. Pitch had refused to go to college after graduating high school, pursuing his dreams of writing instead. Kozmotis Pitchiner was an aspiring novelist of a variety of genres, his preferred being dark and fantastical. Pitch's latest novel idea included a warrior from the Golden Age, born to a destiny of fighting the darkest of evils throughout the universe, only to have his life possessed by the very beings he was born to fight.

Staring at the blank computer screen before him, Pitch sighed, getting up stiffly to refill his cup of tea, hoping for some sort of inspiration to suddenly hit him. Leaning against the counter of his kitchen top, Pitch rubbed his forehead, glancing at the grey clock hanging on the otherwise bare walls. Grumbling at the time, he shuffled back to his laptop on the desk in his living room, muffling his yawn. It was only 7pm, but he hadn't slept the night before, and the fatigue was catching up to him now. Dragging a hand through his feathery black hair, Pitch jumped, yelping with shock as a shrill sound echoed through his apartment, spilling his tea on the floor. Glancing a the spilt tea, then back at the blank computer screen, Pitch sighed, and trudged to his front door. If they were those annoying teenagers again, they'd have already run away already, giggling like the imbeciles they were. Yanking his door open, Pitch opened his mouth to complain, when he saw the young boy standing in front of him.

Staring down at him in shock, Pitch realised it was the young boy from his new neighbours, who had just moved in downstairs. The Overlands had barely even acknowledged that he lived upstairs, but he had overheard them talking to their son. Jack, they had called him. Pitch tried a small smile down at the younger boy. Jack couldn't have been older than seven or eight, and he was wearing a blue jumper with a snowflake pattern on it. Pitch tried not to frown at that. Halloween was not even a week away, and the boy was already wearing Christmas themed clothes. Jack stared up at the much taller teenager, blue eyes wide. Realising his height might intimidate the child, Pitch got down on his haunches, so as to be at eye level with the boy. Smiling, he offered his hand to the child.

"Hello," he tried, as Jack stared at the outstretched hand as if it were otherworldly.

"Hello," he whispered in reply, big blue eyes meeting Pitch's own. "Why do you have golden eyes?"

Pitch smiled at the question. Shaking his head, Pitch clarified, "They're not golden, they're amber."

Jack looked confused at that, but continued anyway.

"I'm not supposed to speak to strangers..." he muttered, glancing at Pitch's outstretched hand. Pitch smiled softly.

"Well, I'm not a _stranger,_ I'm your neighbour," he tried, watching the boy. He seemed smart enough to realise that had Pitch had any bad intentions, he would have done them by now. Smiling slightly, Jack shook Pitch's hand softly. Pitch was shocked at how cold the child's hand was.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost," he stated confidently. Pitch was confused. He was definitely the son of the Overland's, so why was his last name Frost? Shaking his head, he smiled.

"Well Jack Jack Frost, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Kozmotis Pitchiner, but you can call me Pitch," he grinned at Jack's expression when he said his name.

"Koz...Kosmony...Kozzy?" he tried, a frown upon his small face. Pitch grinned at him.

"Or you can call me Kozzy, if it's easier," he shrugged. Jack grinned at him brightly, the smile lighting up his startingly blue eyes. "Although, I don't think you meant to come to my apartment, did you?" he inquired. Jack looked shocked, realising he had indeed gone to the wrong floor of the apartment block. He started to look panicked, as Pitch tried to comfort him.

"H-hey now, don't worry, I'll bring you down to your parents, okay?" he tried, not knowing  what to do if Jack started crying. Jack nodded slightly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Okay, come on," whispered Pitch, getting up and taking Jack's small cold hand in his own, and closing his front door, before heading to the stairs with the boy.

They stopped outside the mahogany door on the first floor. Pitch glanced down at Jack, watching him for his reaction.

"Is this your apartment?" he asked gently. Jack simply nodded again, and let go of Pitch's hand, walking up to the door, and knocking three times. Pitch stood uncertainly behind him, unsure if he should go yet. He started when the door swung open, and a woman with  short brown hair, like Jack's, peered out. She started when she saw Jack.

"Oh Jack, where did you go off to?" she asked, catching sight of Pitch.

"I met Kozzy!" exclaimed Jack excitedly, reaching back for Pitch's hand and tugging him forward with impressive strength for such a small boy. Pitch grinned awkwardly at Jack's mother, noticing her looking him up and down, not sure if she approved of him or not. Pitch extended his hand again, feeling out of place.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, but you can call me Pitch," he stated, as the woman shook his hand.

"Well, Pitch, you seem like a nice young man, I hope Jack didn't annoy you," she added hurriedly, glancing at her son, who still had a firm grip of Pitch's hand. Smiling down at the boy, Pitch assured his mother of how well mannered he was. Pitch looked up as he heard footsteps, and a man appeared behind Jack's mother. It must have been Jack's father, he had the same blue eyes, while Jack shared his mother's bone structure. Smiling slightly, Jack's mother introduced him to her husband. Shaking his hand, Jack's father stared up at Pitch, dumbfounded by his height.

"So, Pitch, what do you do?" he asked, after retracting his hand. Pitch smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I write, and I'm currently working on a novel idea," he flustered, unused to people asking him about his work. Jack's father nodded, while his wife smiled down at their son, still gripping Pitch's hand tightly. Evidently, Jack released Pitch's hand, and turned to him.

"Can you tell good bed time stories, Kozzy?" he asked sweetly, smiling up at the much taller teenager. Pitch nodded, smiling back.

"I used to tell children I babysat bed time stories," he confessed. "They liked them alot."

"Will you tell me bed time stories?" Jack piped, a hopeful expression on his young face. His mother stepped forward at that, embarrassed.

"Jack, now, honey, you can't just ask people something like that," she scolded her son lightly. Pitch shook his head.

"Oh no, it's fine," he smiled. "I should probably be getting back to writing then. And if you need any help with moving in, I'd be glad to help," he offered. Jack's father shook his head.

"Oh no, thank you, that's very kind, but we've almost finished." His wife smiled at Pitch, as he started up the stairs to his own apartment. He stopped when Jack ran up to him.

"Can I visit you on Halloween, Kozzy?" he asked so sweetly, Pitch didn't even have to think twice before nodding.

"Of course, if your parents allow you," he directed at Jack's parents. His mother smiled and nodded. "Then I'll see you on Halloween," he smiled down at Jack, who yelped with joy, and ran into his apartment, yelling over his shoulder,

"I'll see you then Kozzy!" Pitch and his parents laughed at that, and Pitch proceeded up to his own apartment.

Having cleared up the spilt tea, Pitch sat down at his desk, smiling to himself, as he started to bring his story to life.

              _"The Golden Warriors were people born with golden eyes, a sign that they were to fulfill a destiny..."_

Pitch found himself looking forward to seeing Jack again. The child sparked inspiration inside him, and he continued to write, until shortly after midnight.

Going to bed, Pitch smiled to himself, as he pulled the black covers up to his chin. He was actually looking forward to Halloween for once, since...the incident. Pitch's last thought was of Jack's expression of joy, when he said he could visit him, before drifting to sleep.


	2. Not So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch prepares for Halloween, only to get some unexpected news from his neighbours.  
> Also, some previously mentioned characters come in.

Pitch slept in late that day, until two in the afternoon to be exact. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, sheets wrapped around his long legs, tripping him as he got up. Stumbling to the kitchen, he made breakfast. _Although it would be considered lunch by now_ , he thought, as he opened his fridge.

Quickly preparing some scrambled eggs and toast, he picked at his food, eating slowly, still groggy from sleeping in so late. Pitch ate his breakfast blissfully in the silence. His apartment, on the edge of the forests, very rarely had people bustling around, though that may change now that the Overlands had moved in downstairs.

Rubbing his bleary eyes, Pitch got up and put the now empty plate in the dishwasher. Shuffling back to his room, he made his bed, and quickly got dressed in his usual dark attire. He would have to go shopping for groceries, as well as sweets for Halloween, considering Jack would be visiting him.

Pitch smiled at the thought of the boy, as he left the apartment block, to walk to the market. He didn't own a car, not needing one, and he rarely bought too much anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, Pitch was picking out vegetables, when he heard an achingly familiar accent.

"Nah mate, that pumpkin right there is a beauty."

Pitch tried his best to ignore the two teenagers who had strolled over to the vegetable stall, hoping they wouldn't notice him. He clearly wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Hey, isn't that Pitchiner? Hey mate, where ya off to?" drawled the lanky teenager. Pitch grumbled inaudibly, not wanting to speak to the two younger teenagers, Pitch slowly turned to glare down at them. The lanky one smirked up at him.

"Surely ya weren't goin' to ignore me an' Nick here, aye mate?" he asked innocently, gesturing to his friend. Nick smirked at Pitch, as he turned to his friend.

"Now Aster, is that not rude?" he laughed, punching his friend's shoulder.

Pitch rolled his eyes, longing to leave and simply return home. Aster and Nick seemed to love annoying him. Paying for his groceries, Pitch glared at them. He had never known anyone more annoying than these fourteen year olds.

As Pitch was turning to leave, Nick spotted the sweets in among with his groceries.

"And what is that?" he asked, roughly pointing to the chocolates. It was Pitch's turn to smirk.

"Chocolate," he replied curtly, narrowing his eyes at the teenagers.

"Why would you have chocolates?" interrupted Aster, confused. Pitch stared down at both of them, becoming more irritated by the second.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because Halloween _is_ coming up, and I just so happen to _like_ chocolate," he ground out between his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to simply return to his apartment, and continue writing.

Turning briskly, he took two long strides, before either of the teenagers had a chance to reply.

"Yeah? Well mate, I hate to break it to ya, but ain't nobody comin' to your place for Halloween," he heard Aster snap.

Pitch simply shook his head, a small smile forming on his face, as he thought of his new neighbours, and Jack, who had said he would visit him.

Reaching his apartment block, he tried to push the door open with his shoulder awkwardly, hands full with groceries, and yelped with surprise as the door swung open, and saw his new neighbours. Smiling, he turned to Mrs. Overland, who had opened the door for him, smiling slightly as well.

"Thank yo-" he was cut off by an excited yelp.

"Kozzy!" yelled Jack. Pitch grinned down at him.

"Hey Jack," he greeted.

"Excuse me, Pitch, I wanted to ask a favour of you," Jack's mother started, but was cut off by Jack.

"Will you babysit me?" he asked excitedly. Pitch looked at his mother, confused.

"S-sorry?" he stuttered, not understanding. Mrs. Overland looked at her son with a look Pitch could only describe as embarrassed. And maybe a little exasperated.

"Well, yes. See, my husband, whom you met yesterday, is abroad quite often for work, and we had planned to go on a weekend holiday for Halloween together. But, as it turns out, the hotel we booked doesn't allow children under fifteen, and the payment is not refundable," she blushed as she explained the situation to Pitch.

Pitch realised he was staring, and opened his mouth, only to close it again. Finding words, he managed to reply,

"B-but, why ask _me_ to babysit Jack?" he flustered, confused. "You only met me yesterday."

Mrs. Overland's blush seemed to deepen.

"Well, you see, my husband works in a large computer industry, and he _may_ have researched you, after he met you yesterday..."

Pitch stared, dumbstruck, at the statement. That was just _creepy,_ he decided. Then again, with the internet today, stranger things can happen.

"And, uh, what did he find?" he inquired, blushing himself now. He looked down at Jack, who was watching him so intently, he felt his blush deepen. Mrs. Overland coughed slightly, also finding this situation incredibly awkward.

"Well, he found out that you were a straight A student, with a perfect attendance record, and you have committed no felonies," she stated, blush reaching her hairline now. Pitch simply stared at her.

"And that makes you trust me?" he asked, flabbergasted. He felt his blush heat his cheekbones. Mrs. Overland smiled at that.

"Well, yes, and also the fact that, last night, you said you used to babysit other children, who liked your bedtime stories."

Jack piped up at that.

"I remembered you said that, Kozzy! I told them again, and they also remembered!"

Pitch stared down at the child, wide-eyed. For eight years old, he had quite an impressive memory, if he remembered a passing detail like that. Smiiling, he looked back at Jack's mother, slightly embarrassed.

"So, uh, how long is the holiday?" he asked, blushing. Mrs. Overland's smile widened at that.

"So you would babysit him?" she asked excitedly. Pitch simply nodded, arms beginning to ache from holding the groceries. Shifting the bags in his hands, he answered,

"Yeah, sure. Jack seems like a good boy." Pitch smiled down at the child, who grinned brightly back up at him.

"We leave on the Saturday, Halloween, and we come back Sunday afternoon. We have a schedule for him, just listing his favourite foods, and his bedtime. And we'll pay you of course," she added. Pitch blushed again, shaking his head. He had never liked being paid for babysitting children.

"Oh no, no, you don't have to pay me," he stuttered, uncomfortable at the thought. Mrs. Overland looked genuinely confused. Fidgeting, Pitch tried to clarify.

"No, I just don't like being paid for babysitting," he tried, blushing harder. "It's very kind of you, but I'd be glad just to babysit Jack while you are on holiday. I like the company. Children have fantastic imaginations, and they help me when I have writer's block." Jack's smile grew at that.

"So you're stories get better when you're around kids?" he asked, sweetly. Pitch smiled down at him, nodding.

"Yeah. Kids just help me get back in touch with my own childish imagination," he grinned.

Mrs. Overland smiled at the exchange, happy that her son was socialising, albeit he was socialising with someone eleven years older than himself. Noticing Pitch adjusting the grocery bags again, she figured he would probably want to bring them up to his apartment. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was 4:15pm, and she had to go to the shops. Smiling at the teenager once more, she took Jack's hand, and opened the door again.

"We still need to go shopping, so we'll see you around. And thank you, so much, for agreeing to babysit Jack during the weekend."

Pitch nodded awkwardly. He hadn't babysat anyone since he moved out of his parents' house, but he was sure he'd remember. Not to mention, that Jack seemed like a wonderful child. Raising one grocery laden arm in farewell, Pitch couldn't help grinning, as Jack took the liberty of turning around fully, still holding his mother's hand, and giving him a huge, tooth filled smile. Pitch stifled a laugh at the boy's excitement.

"I'll see you then Kozzy!" he called, as he and his mother turned a corner. Smiling to himself, Pitch headed to the stair case, and proceeded up to his apartment.

Having cleared away all his groceries, Pitch settled himself at his desk, with a hot cup of green tea, adding a teaspoon of cinnamon. Turning on his laptop, he proceeded to open his word document, and a number of tabs for research.

Pitch spent another two hours writing, and looking at images of different constellations, flowers, cultures, and proceeded in making his imaginary world come to life, with thoughts of young Jack Frost, wondering if he would like his story. He supposed he could ask him on Saturday.

Pitch couldn't help grinning at the thought, as he made a quick dinner of spaghetti bolognese, and proceeded to smile through the entire meal. Clearing up the table, he stretched, reaching up to the ceiling, and bending backwards slightly. He heard his shoulder pop, and yawned. Heading over to his computer, he saved the document, and turned it off.

As Pitch shuffled into his bedroom, he fumbled with the light switches, making shadows loom on the walls. Getting ready for bed once more, he lay down in his bed with a book, deciding to read a bit, before going to sleep. When he found himself yawning every few minutes, he decided to turn out the lightsand go to sleep.

That night, Pitch had the strangest dream. Snow was falling, as children skipped from house to house, knocking on doors, and getting sweets. All the children were dressed up, some as monsters, others as their favourite characters from books or films. Pitch was standing under a tree, watching one of the older children. He looked to be about sixteen, and he wasn't wearing a costume, just a plain blue hoodie, and worn, brown trousers. The only detail of his appearance that stood out, was his silvery white hair.

When the bleached teenager saw him, he grinned and bounded over. Pitch felt as if he knew the boy, there was something achingly familiar about him. He was shocked when the teenager spoke, the voice so familiar, yet so strange.

"Hey Kozzy, where've you been?" he laughed.

Pitch woke in a cold sweat, sheets wrapped around his body, confining him. Struggling, he got up and went to the bathroom, the details of the dream beginning to fade already. Splashing cold water on his face, he stared at the bedraggled face in the mirror. Taking a shuddering breath, he stumbled to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

Glancing out of the window, his heart almost stopped. Outside, fat snowflakes were beginning to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kozzy...he doesn't know what I have planned for him...  
> Plus, I made his neighbours (slight) stalkers...  
> And yes, as a matter of fact, green tea is surprisingly nice with cinnamon, and maybe a teaspoon of honey...
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to try and update this AT LEAST ONE MORE TIME this week, because I'm off school, and the freedom is wonderful...


	3. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to Halloween, Pitch tries to remember how to babysit, and continues writing, going outside for inspiration.  
> What aspires, however, did not inspire him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler Chapter, leading up to Halloween, and it sort of builds Jack's relationship with Pitch, as well as touching on a topic mentioned before. Very shortly.  
> Not to mention Aster and Nick are back.

Pitch hadn't been able to sleep since the dream, and decided to opt for watching television, instead of reading again. It was too early for him to write, mind chugging along slowly, as he curled up on the plush sofa, nursing a hot cup of white tea, and played a re-run of one of his favourite shows, Sherlock. He hoped the intricacy of the episode would help him wake up, as he searched for details the consulting detective found.

Glancing out of the window every few minutes, Pitch watched as the snow continued to fall, building up on the sill. Grumbling, he paused the episode, and got up to run a bath, shivering at the thought of how cold it would be outside for the snow to stick.

Turning on the hot tap, as steamy water started filling his bathtub, Pitch remembered the last Halloween he had properly celebrated, and how horribly awry it had gone. It had snowed early that year as well. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to remember the horrible incident again. That had been the event that triggered his moving out of his parent's house, and not going to college.

Groaning, he slid into the hot water, searing his skin, and stretched his legs out in front of him, closing his eyes. Sighing, he allowed himself to relax, as it was slowly getting lighter outside.

He must have spent a good half hour in the bath, judging by the state of his hands and feet. Climbing out, he dripped water on the tiled floor, as he reached for a warm towel to wrap around his waist, and another to drape over his shoulders. He grinned as he slid back to his room, the waxed wood under his bare feet becoming slippery.

Drying himself off, he slipped into a dark grey jumper and sweat pants, over a plain black shirt. Pulling on some thermal socks, he skated back to the living room, throwing himself back on the couch.

Reaching over his shoulder, he pulled his laptop onto his knee, more alert, and tried to relearn how to babysit children. By now, the sun had fully risen outside, and he could hear ravens cawing in the trees. Pitch searched different ways on how to care for children, but found almost nothing he hadn't known already. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. He would be babysitting Jack in two days, and all he learned was to let instincts take over. Grimacing at his computer screen, he decided to open his word document again, and try to write.

After staring at his blank screen for about half an hour, Pitch opted to go outside, to see if nature would help give him inspiration. Wrapping a striped scarf of varying greys around his neck, and slipping on some black boots, he trudged outside, with his laptop under is arm.

Leaving tracks in the fresh snow, Pitch waddled over to a bench under a large fir tree, the bench thankfully not covered in snow. Settling down, he opened his computer, and proceeded to stare at his screen for a full five minutes, trying to let inspiration hit him.

Instead, he was hit in the back of the head by a snow ball.

Shaking snow out of his hair, he turned to glare at whoever had thrown the snow missile, only to find...nobody. Shocked, he figured they had probably run off, when he heard a child's laugh from over head. Head snapping up, Pitch saw Jack sitting on a tree branch, making a second snow ball. Hurriedly, Pitch tried to cover his laptop, to prevent any more snow from falling on it. Wrapping his scarf around the computer, Pitch heard Jack call to him.

"Kozzy! Heads up!"

And Pitch, being the stick up that he was, lifted his head, only to have another snow ball hit him square in the face. Gasping, he blinked snow out of his eyes, wiping at his face. Glaring up at the child, he found he couldn't be angry, seeing Jack's joy filled face. Feeling a grin stretch across his own face, he called up to the boy,

"How did you get up there?" he inquired, wary of any more snowballs from above. The boy grinned, and proceeded to climb down the tree, faster than Pitch found possible. Toddling over to him, Pitch noticed Jack's blue coat and multi coloured scarf.

As Jack reached him, Pitch noticed that, although he was grinning, Jack looked worried, as if he had done something wrong. When Jack finally answered him, his voice was quiet, as if he expected Pitch to snap at him.

"I climbed up...um, Kozzy? You're not mad, are you?" Later, Pitch would swear that Jack's puppy dog eyes had nothing to do with him forgiving the boy. Nothing at all.

Shaking his head, Pitch smiled down at Jack, watching as his face broke into a relieved expression.

"Actually, I think that helped me," he grinned. "I was feeling a bit blocked."

Jack stared up at him, confused.

"Writer's block," Pitch clarified, as an expression of realisation dawned across Jack's face. Noticing something crucial, Pitch looked around.

"Were you out here alone?" he asked, wondering at the absence of the boy's parents. Jack nodded slightly, looking around. "Are your parents alright with you being outside alone?" he asked, shocked.

Jack simply shrugged at that, noticing Pitch's expression, he tried to change the subject.

"So what are you trying to write, Kozzy?" he asked, nodding towards the scarf wrapped laptop, holding his hands behind his back and leaning forward. Pitch, noticing the attempt at changing the subject, went along with Jack.

"The novel I'm working on," he tried, gesturing awkwardly towards the bundle. Jack nodded again, an awkward silence wedged between the two of them. Pitch watched as the eight year old toed the snow, not meeting his eyes. Clearing his throat, he tried at conversing with the child he would babysit on Saturday.

"So, uh, do you like climbing trees?" _Smooth Pitch, real smooth,_ he thought to himself, as Jack glanced up at him. Nodding shyly, he smiled up at the taller teenager. Jack seemed to be looking for a topic of conversation as well.

"Kozzy?" he asked, eyeing the bundle that was Pitch's laptop. "Are you going to read me part of your story on Saturday?" Pitch smiled awkwardly at the boy.

"If you'd like," he shrugged, and watched as Jack's face lit up with joy.

"And can we build a fort?" Pitch smiled, shrugging again.

"Probably, if your parents allow it." Jack yelped with joy, and jumped forward, wrapping his small arms around Pitch's waist in a hug.

Startled, Pitch didn't know how to react, but as sudden as the embrace had been, Jack jumped back, looking terrified. Blue eyes wide, he looked as if he was preparing himself, internally, to be scolded. Pitch felt a dam inside him break, as he watched the child expecting punishment.

Instinctively, Pitch knelt down and hugged Jack lightly, unsure of what he was doing. Pulling back, he saw wonder in the boy's eyes, at the embrace. Smiling slightly, Pitch wondered why Jack had reacted like that, when the silence was broken by an accented voice.

"What the hell are ya doin' mate?"

Smile vanishing, Pitch flinched, recognising the voice to belong to no other than that annoying imbecile called Aster. He heard a shocked gasp, which must have been his friend, Nick.

Turning to the direction from which Aster's voice came, Pitch saw look of horror on his and Nick's expression. Confused, Pitch stood up to his full impressive height, as the teenagers were glancing from him to Jack, who looked equally confused.

"A-are you...? Mate, that's wrong!" Aster stuttered, furious.

Pitch opened his mouth to retort, when Aster and Nick started forward. Startled, he didn't know how to react, until Nick reached out for Jack.

"What are you doing?" Pitch snapped, moving in front of the boy. Jack had no idea who the other boys were, and huddled closer to Pitch.

"You cannot be doing this!" Nick rumbled, gesturing towards the cowering boy behind Pitch.

"And what, pray tell, _am I doing?"_ snapped Pitch, furious that they were scaring Jack.

"I think you know _exactly_ what you're doin', mate. That's messed up," retorted Aster.

"Kozzy?" Jack tugged at the back of Pitch's jumper, making him look down over his shoulder at the boy. "What are you doing?"

Realisation hit Pitch, at the same time a fiery anger lit inside him. Turning furiously back to the teenagers, he audibly growled, making them take a step back, and making Jack cling on to him tighter.

"Do you imbeciles _actually think_ I would do something like that? He's a _child!_ What on earth made you think I would do something like that?"

Aster held his hands out before him, in a pacifying gesture.

" _Woah_ mate, what did you think would make us believe that? You live in an abandoned apartment block, you're a weirdo, and we saw you hug that kid," he flushed, shocked at Pitch's outrage.

Taking a steadying breath, Pitch stood straight, and glared at the teenagers. Nick and Aster fidgeted under the intent glare.

"Kozzy? Are you angry?" Jack whispered.

Pitch turned and knelt down to look Jack in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Oh yes, Jack. I am _very_ angry," he turned glaring at the teenagers again, who were watching, confused. Glancing back at Jack, he noticed the boy rapidly blinking, as if to stop tears from falling. "But not at you," he whispered, consoling the child, who smiled slightly at him. "You don't have to worry about me getting angry with you, ok?"

Aster piped up at that.

"Ah come on mate! What did you expect us to think if you say stuff like that?" he called, pointing at Pitch furiously, as he stood up again.

"Honestly, you are both fools," he muttered, reaching down for Jack's hand, to calm himself down.

"Jack?" Nick tried, glancing anxiously at Pitch, who glared at him, in turn. "Jack, you do not be wanting to hang around with him. He is no good rolemodel."

Pitch stuttered, furious, when Aster piped up.

"Yeah, mate. You can hang with us, if ya like," he smirked at Pitch, sure he was going to convert the boy. "Pitchiner ain't nothing but a creepy weirdo, if you ask us."

Jack looked from Aster, to Nick, then finally, up to Pitch, who wouldn't meet his gaze, and decided to stare angrily at a tree. Shaking his head, Jack turned back to the teenagers.

"No. I like Kozzy, he's nice. And he can tell good stories too. I think you're just being mean to him because he's alone. Because lonely people are easier to hurt."

Pitch felt his heart flutter, as he glanced at Jack. The boy was actually rooting for him. It also shocked him, at how observant the eight year old was, and worried him with his knowledge of loneliness. Glancing back at Aster and Nick, Pitch tried to fight the smile that was growing on his face at their expressions. They looked shocked. Shaking himself out of his confusion, Aster started to drag Nick along, and glared at Pitch, while directing his words to Jack.

"Whatever mate. Just don't blame us when he becomes weird, or does anythin' to ya."

Pitch bit his tongue, so as not to snap at the teen.

"See ya around, _Kozzy,_ " Aster called over his shoulder mockingly, as he tugged his friend away. Pitch tasted blood in his mouth.

Swallowing, Pitch turned to face Jack, who smiled up at him shyly, unsure of what he would say to his claim. Smiling back at the boy, Pitch sat down on the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him. Patting the bench, he gestured for Jack to sit down. Grinning, Jack plopped himself on the bench, next to the teenager.

"Kozzy, why are they mean to you? _Is_ it because you're lonely?" he asked quietly, as Pitch turned to look at him. Nodding slightly, he gazed ahead again, seeing further than their surroundings, and looking back to when he realised he was, in fact, lonely.

"Yeah. It's just something people do, to feel better themselves..." he muttered quietly, as Jack shifted to face him.

"But why are you lonely?" he pondered, innocently, as Pitch glanced at him. Shaking his head silently, Pitch shrugged his shoulder, uncomfortable with the way Jack was staring at him.

"Because you're not alone. You have me," he whispered sweetly. Pitch's eyes burned as he turned to face the boy. Jack was smiling softly, and Pitch could feel a small smile forming, himself.

Jack slid up closer to Pitch and nudged his laptop.

"Are you going to write again?"

Pitch peered at the boy, then at his laptop.

"Wouldn't that be rude, if I ignore you?" he asked lightly. Jack shook his head.

"You said kids give you inspiration. I'm a kid. I can give you inspiration!" he grinned at the teenager.

"How do you remember things like that?" Pitch wondered, staring at the boy, whose blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I only remember things people say, if I really like them," he smiled.

Pitch blushed at that, and hoped Jack would think it was only from the cold. They sat in a companiable silence, watching the snowflakes drift slowly from above, Pitch not touching his laptop.

They must have spent around an hour simply watching the snow fall, exchanging few words, just enjoying one another's company.

Jack jumped up from the bench when he heard his mother calling him inside for lunch.

"I'll see you on Halloween then, Kozzy," he smiled, and Pitch couldn't help the grin that spread on his own face at the thought.

Raising a hand in farewell, Pitch stayed on the bench, watching the snow for a while more. This Halloween may not end up being that bad.

Tucking his laptop under his arm again, Pitch headed up to his own apartment, and proceeded to make lunch.

Inspiration finally hit him, when he was halfway through his lunch, causing him to choke on the glass of water he had been drinking.

Not even bothering to clear up the table, Pitch rushed to his desk, flipped his computer open, and, opening his word document, managed to write until the sky outside began to turn to dusk.

Rubbing his eyes, Pitch stood up stiffly, hearing his back crack. Stumbling back to the kitchen, he cleared up the table, and put the leftovers in a container, and stored it in the fridge.

Shuffling to his bedroom, he prepared for bed once again, and curled up under the covers. Gazing out of the darkened window, watching the snow continue to fall, he drifted off to sleep, to a night full of meaningless dreams.

The next morning, when he woke up, the only detail he remembered from any of the dreams, was a white haired boy, with sparkling blue eyes, and the softest smile. Smiling at the dream, he proceeded to carry out a few more chores that day, and even writing for another hour, before babysitting Jack the following day. Pitch was surprisingly excited about Halloween this year.

And it was because of a certain Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, poor Kozzy...I'm being so cruel to you...  
> But I cannot spoil it (@_@) No.


	4. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, it's snowing outside, and Pitch is babysitting young Jack Frost.  
> Pitch begins having flashbacks, and wakes up to a surprise.

Pitch woke up to a hazy Saturday morning, snow falling lightly outside. Blinking groggily, Pitch clambered out of bed, and stretched, heading for the window. Glancing outside, he smiled slightly, remembering that it was Halloween, and that he would be babysitting Jack tonight, and the next day. He had grown quite fond of the boy, whom he had barely met not even a week ago.

Sliding into the kitchen, Pitch made a cup of Oolong tea, for a change. Staring into his fridge as the tea brewed, he realised he would have to cook for Jack later as well.

Rubbing his brow, he continued to make a simple breakfast of french toast and a bowl of fruit, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Mr and Mrs. Overland will be gone until the next day, so either he would stay in their apartment, or Jack would stay in his. Sighing, Pitch proceeded to eat his breakfast, staring into space.

He was snapped out of his reverie when the doorbell rang shrilly. Jumping out of his seat, Pitch slid towards the door, pulling it open, and came face to face with Mr. Overland, who was standing awkwardly at the door, holding a sheet of paper, while fidgeting slightly.

Taken aback, Pitch was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still in his pyjamas, which consisted of a black shirt, and matching trousers. Blushing slightly, Pitch was unused to people coming to talk to him. He was glad when Mr. Overland broke the silence.

"So, uh, Pitch," he started, gripping the sheet of paper a little harder. "So you're babysitting Jack, right?"

Pitch nodded slightly, knowing that Mr. Overland had, in fact, already known this. 

"Um, so here's Jack's timetable," he stuttered, offering the sheet of paper he had been holding, or rather, _tearing._ Pitch took the sheet, glancing down at the typed out list, before glancing back at Mr. Overland. "It's basically just what he eats for dinner, and his bedtime," the man stuttered again.

Pitch wondered briefly whether Mr. Overland was as unused to talking to strangers as he was, when he remembered something vital.

"Uhm, so if you and your wife are away overnight, would Jack be staying with me then?" Oh god, now Pitch realised why Aster and Nick had thought he was a creep. Pitch watched, as the other man seemed to be stuck for words.

"I-I mean, would he stay in the spare room in my apartment?" he stuttered, trying to make the question seem a bit less creepy. Jack's father seemed to be as clueless as Pitch on the matter.

"I-I suppose? If you're alright with that, I mean," the poor man looked lost.

Pitch tried a small smile, trying to lighten the situation. Glancing back down at the list in his hands, he was glad to see that it seemed pretty simple.

"Well, he could have the guest room, if he likes, and he could bring anything he would want up as well," Pitch tried, glancing back up at the other man to see his reaction.

Nodding slightly, Mr. Overland looked relieved at the conclusion, and seemed to realise something. Reaching into his back pocket, Mr. Overland produced a key, handing it to Pitch.

"It's a spare key to downstairs, in case Jack wants to get anything he may have forgotten," he explained.

Pitch accepted the key, astounded at the amount of trust his new neighbours were putting into him. _They must have researched every aspect of my life, if they trust me that much,_ he thought wryly. The thought triggered an automatic blush, realising that they would _know_ , wouldn't they?

Shaking his head quickly, he stopped the thought, turning his attention back to Mr. Overland, who was staring intently at the ground. Clearing his throat, Pitch tried to clarify the details.

"So, what time are you leaving?" he inquired, folding the list carefully.

"Well, we're leaving at around 5, so if Jack could come up at around 4:50 ish, that would be fantastic."

Pitch smiled at the man again, nodding, feeling a draft from somewhere, on his bare feet, as he glanced down at the folded paper in his hands again.

"So, I'll come down to get Jack then?" he asked, glancing up at Mr. Overland. The man smiled, nodding in thanks.

"Thank you, really," he started, turning to head back downstairs again. "I should finish packing, and we'll see you then."

Pitch smiled, lifting a hand in farewell, and closing the front door again. He had around seven hours before he was to pick Jack up from downstairs, and decided to finish his breakfast, before cleaning the apartment a bit. Not that there was much to clean, but he could make the bed in the guest room. Pitch usually never had guests, unless his older brother Sandy came to visit him, when he came to Burgess. Sandy was the only family member he still had contact with, after that horrendous Halloween, and he had been the only one to treat Pitch the same aftrewards.

Rooting through a cupboard full of bed sheets, Pitch found a blue bedsheet with a snowflake pattern on it, remembering how Jack seemed to like snow.

Having made the bed, and re-arranging some of the slight clutter on his desk in the living room, Pitch threw himself on the couch, reaching for his laptop and the remote control, opening his beloved word document, and playing a recorded documentary on parallel universes.

Settling down into the couch, Pitch glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and sighed. He still had around five and a half hours until he would pick Jack up, which gave him enough time to write.

Glancing at the time every now and again, Pitch was unfocused on what he was writing, and didn't even notice when the documentary ended.

Rubbing his brow, Pitch sighed and got up, heading for his desk for the list Mr. Overland had given him. Scanning over it, Pitch smiled. The kid wasn't over complicated, and liked basically any food.

Pitch glanced around his apartment, taking in the bare walls, and lack of decoration for the holiday. Sighing, Pitch headed to the kitchen, putting the list down on the counter top, and produced a bag from over the dishwasher. Pulling out cardboard bats, Pitch clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't let any flashbacks stop him now. Hanging the bats on the ceiling, Pitch massaged his temples. They would have to do, right? Reaching back into the bag, Pitch produced a cardboard skeleton, and hung it on the door.

He didn't notice his hands shaking, until he placed them on the counter top, taking deep, steadying breaths. It was such a _stupid_ thing to make him despise an entire holiday. _Stupid._ He tried to clear his mind, as he had always done before, and thought instead, of Jack. The boy would be staying in the guest bedroom. He thought of what the boy may want to do on Halloween. Would he go trick-or-treating? Maybe. He remembered Jack asking whether they could build a fort. They could do that. And maybe watch a movie. The Nightmare Before Christmas would be on.

Pitch relaxed as he thought of the evening ahead. Replacing the bag back in the shelf over the dishwasher. Running his hand over his face, Pitch headed back to the couch, and saved whatever he had been writing on the computer.

All he had to do now was wait.

~

It was actually 4:45 when Pitch headed down to get Jack, but he highly doubted it would be bad if he was five minutes early.

Standing outside the apartment, Pitch hesitated, before ringing the doorbell. He jumped when the door flung open immediately, revealing Jack, holding a small rucksack.

"Kozzy!" he exclaimed, making Pitch smile down at the boy.

"Hey Jack," he greeted the child, seeing his mother appear behind him.

"Hello, Pitch," she greeted him.

"Hey Mrs. Overland," he replied, smiling at her.

"It's wonderful of you to babysit Jack while we're away," she thanked him. Pitch waved the compliment away.

"No, no, really, it's fine," he stuttered, uncomfortable with praise.

Mrs. Overland smiled down at her son.

"Do you have everything, Jack?" she asked him. Pitch grinned when Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"Would Jack be allowed to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, by any chance?" he asked quietly. Mrs. Overland simply nodded, checking her son, to make sure he really had everything he needed.

"Well, we'll be leaving soon, and thank you again, Pitch," she thanked him again.

Pitch smiled at her again, as Jack hopped up and down with excitement.

"So, will we head up then?" he asked the boy, who looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yeah! Kozzy, can we play lots of games?" the child fired, making PItch chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, what games do you like playing?" he asked the child, as they headed upstairs, waving to Mrs. Overland, who was heading back inside.

"I like all games!" Pitch smiled again. Jack was quite an enthusiastic child.

"I've never actually been in your apartment before," mumbled Jack, as Pitch opened the door and let the boy in first. "It looks like our apartment!" He grinned.

"Do you want to see your room?" Pitch asked, closing the door behind them. Jack nodded enthusiastically, gazing around the apartment.

Pitch led Jack down the hall, to the guest bedroom, which was across from his own.

"If you need anything during the night, I'm just there," Pitch offered, pointing towards his own room. Jack was clearly trying to contain his excitement.

Opening the door to the guest bedroom, Jack gasped with joy, when he saw the snow flake patterned bedsheet. Pitch tried not to laugh, as the boy ran forward, and jumped onto the bed, dropping his rucksack on the floor.

Jack grinned back at Pitch.

"How did you know that I love snow?" he asked, pointing at the bedsheet. Pitch smiled, nodding.

"I guessed you did. Glad to see I was right," he joked.

Jack gave him an endearing smile. Jumping off of the bed, he sidled up to Pitch, shyly tugging at his sleeve. "Can we play a game?" he mumbled, gazing up to meet Pitch's golden eyes. Pitch smiled, taking out the timetable from his back pocket.

"Well, it says here that you usually have your dinner at around six, so until then, what game did you have in mind?" Jack grinned up at him, running back to his rucksack. Pulling out a board game that seemed too large to fit in the small rucksack, he giggled.

"How did that game fit in your bag?" Pitch asked, mystified. Jack giggled harder.

"Because...the bag is bigger on the inside..." Jack was full out laughing now, and Pitch snorted at the boy's hilarity. Soon, both of them were hunched over, laughing, with tears running down their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Pitch gasped, wiping tears from his cheeks. Jack simply shook his head, laughing too hard to answer him.

"So, it really is bigger on the inside?" Pitch asked, composing himself, as Jack got up, holding the board game. The boy just grinned mischievously at him. Jack skipped back to Pitch, holding the game out for him. Pitch read the name, and snorted again.

"You like Scrabble?" Jack glanced down at the game protectively.

"Yeah, I mean, I usually play alone, and you're a writer, so I just thought..."Jack shrugged, glancing at the wall. Pitch felt a well of emotion build up in his chest.

"Hey, alright, but I'll just let you know, I'm pretty good at Scrabble," he boasted jokingly, tapping the boy's shoulder lightly. Jack glanced up at him, blue eyes wide, as a smile split across his face. "Come on, we can play in the living room," Pitch suggested.

They headed to the living room, and Jack set the game down on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to build a fort?" asked Pitch, thinking back to the boy asking him before. Jack stared at him, eyes huge, as his face seemed to split with delight once again. Nodding fervently, Jack hopped back off of the couch, shaking with excitement. Together, the pair of them built a fort out of pillows and blankets, turning the couch into a sort of den. Inside, Jack opened the board game, trying to balance the board on the couch. Pitch reached out to steady the board, as Jack pulled out the letter tiles. Jack turned out to be a pro at Scrabble.

"Oh my god...how can I be losing to someone eleven years younger than me? And I'm a _writer..._ " Pitch sighed exaggeratedly, covering his eyes in shame. Jack laughed at the teenager, prodding his knee. Peeking over his fingers, Pitch could see Jack grinning.

"I'm just fantastic at Scrabble," he boasted, spreading his arms, accidentally knocking a pillow over, causing a blanket to fall on him. Pitch snorted, tugging the blanket off the boy's head, as Jack began laughing again.

"You may be _fantastic_ at Scrabble, but you have the hand-eye co-ordination of a three year old," Pitch muttered, smiling. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was 6:03. Getting up, he stretched, shoulder cracking. Jack jumped at the sound. He had been watching the teenager out of the corner of his eye, trying, but not succeeding, in hiding his grin, as Pitch almost tripped over a stray pillow.

"So, it's time for you to have dinner. Do you have any preferences, or do you like spaghetti bolognese?" he asked, straightening himself, turning to the grinning boy. Jack nodded, getting up as well, managing to not nearly trip as Pitch had.

"I like spaghetti bolognese," he smiled up at Pitch, feeling small compared to the incredibly tall teenager. Pitch nodded, heading for the kitchen, as Jack trailed behind him.

Jack watched Pitch intently, as he cooked the pasta and sauce, frequently asking what he's doing.

"Kozzy, do you have a girlfriend?" he suddenly blurted out. Pitch almost fell over at the question.

"U-uh, no, no I don't...why?" he stuttered, blushing furiously, glancing at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, isn't that what other teenagers do? Get girlfriends?" the boy inquired curiously. Pitch felt his blush deepen.

"N-not all teenagers get girlfriends," he muttered, turning back to the stove.

"What do you mean, Kozzy?" Pitch swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. Turning to the child, he tried to think of a way to tell Jack about how certain people can like others of the same gender.

"W-well. Some teenagers like guys. Like the majority of girls get boyfriends, but there are some that happen to like girls. They get girlfriends. Likewise goes for guys. Some guys like other guys, and they get boyfriends." Jack seemed to mull that over.

"So do you have a boyfriend then?" he asked, after a while. Pitch smiled awkwardly at that.

"No...no I don't have a boyfriend-

"But you like guys, right?" Jack interrupted him. Pitch nodded slightly, not looking at the boy.

"I want to have a boyfriend when I'm older. I like guys too," Jack mumbled, and Pitch turned to stare at the boy, who was, in turn, staring intently at the floor. Jack seemed embarrassed at admitting that. Pitch was curious as to how the child was so sure of his orientation at such a young age. Then again, he himself had known for years, before he told anyone. _And that turned out so well, didn't it?_ he thought bitterly. He hoped for Jack's sake, that his family would be more open to the boy's orientation, than his had been. Shaking his head, Pitch finished cooking the dinner, as Jack decided to continue watching him, silently this time.

They sat down in the couch fort, turning on the T.V as they ate, Pitch putting The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Hey, Jack has the same name as me!" piped Jack, ecstatic at the fact. Pitch grinned at the child's happiness. "But he looks more like you, Kozzy."

"What? How?" he inquired, staring at the skeleton on screen.

"He's tall and skinny, and he wears a lot of black!" Pitch snorted.

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend at the end," he scoffed. Jack laughed, setting his empty plate on the coffee table.

They continued watching the movie, Jack making jokes at the similarities between Pitch and Jack Skellington, until the last scene.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked shyly. Pitch glanced at the boy, to find him staring at him. Surprised, Pitch shook his head.

"No. Nobody's ever been special enough to kiss me," he joked, standing up, bringing the plates to the kitchen, and clearing everything away, as Jack appeared in the doorway, watching him, fascinated. Pitch however, was oblivious to the way Jack was staring at him, and glanced at the clock, then at the timetable on the counter top.

"You're supposed to go to bed at ten, so we still have an hour. Is there anything else you want to do?" he asked, turning to the boy, who shrugged. "You're not going trick-or-treating this year?" Jack shook his head.

"Nah. We just moved here, and mom and dad are away. I don't really know where to go trick-or-treating anyway," he mumbled. Pitch smiled at him.

"But you like chocolate, right?" Jack nodded slightly, unsure of what the teenager meant. Pitch slid over to the fridge, producing a bag chocolates, and watched as the child's face lit up.

"You mean, we can eat that?" he asked excitedly. Pitch scowled at him, watching the smile falter.

"No. We're not eating the chocolate. _You_ will though," he added, grinning, watching as Jack's faltering smile lit up again. Handing the chocolate to Jack, he made sure the child didn't eat too much. He was, evidently, supposed to _sleep_ tonight.

They climbed into the couch fort again, as Jack munched on the chocolate. Jack told Pitch excitedly of his plans for the next holiday.

"But before Christmas, I have to join school..." he grumbled, pouting. Pitch laughed at the expression, as Jack stuck his lower lip out.

"Well, school's not _that_ bad..." he chuckled, as Jack threw a piece of chocolate at him.

"Says you..." he muttered, staring angrily at the chocolate in his other hand.

When it was eventually time for Jack to go to bed, Pitch watched to make sure the boy brushed his teeth properly, and gave him some privacy to change into his pyjamas. Having changed into his own black pyjamas, Pitch cautiously entered the guestroom, to find the boy sitting on the bed expectantly.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story, Kozzy?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Smiling, Pitch moved up to the side of the bed, as Jack curled up under the covers.

"Alright. Would you like to hear one based off of the book I'm writing?" Jack nodded slightly, eyelids drooping as he gazed up at Pitch. Settling himself on the edge of the bed, Pitch started his tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl called Seraphina. She lived on a planet far away. Her father was one of the Golden Warriors, who were born with golden eyes, and served to fight the shadows that threatened to consume whole galaxies. Now, Seraphina-"

"What was Seraphina's dad called?" Jack interrupted tiredly. Pitch thought for a moment.

"Well, what would you want him to be called?" he entertained the sleepy child.

"Kozzy. He should be called Kozzy. Because you have golden eyes, like the Golden Warriors." Pitch smiled at the exhausted boy.

"Alright then. Seraphina's father, Kozzy, was away, fighting the shadows with the other Golden Warriors. At home, Seraphina had a little garden, that she loved. She would spend a lot of time tending to the plants in her garden, and cared for all the animals that ever came to the garden.

One night, she was out tending to special flowers, that only bloomed during the full moon, when she heard a voice whispering to her. She looked around, but nobody was there. She thought she had imagined it, but then she heard the voice again. Glancing up, the only being she saw was the moon. It must have been the moon that had spoken to her. Seraphina was quite excited, as legends said that the moon would only speak to those whom he deemed worthy enough. The moon spoke to those who had a destiny, different to that of the Golden Warriors, but with similar intentions. To protect children throughout the galaxies, and nurture their beliefs.

Seraphina questioned the moon, why he would choose her. She was just the daughter of a Golden Warrior. She was nothing special. Oh, _but she was._ The moon had watched her tend to her garden for years, watching in awe as life seemed to emanate from her very being. And he knew just what she could be. The moon saw a power and love within Seraphina, that made nature bloom around her. So he strengthened that power. The moon had given Seraphina the ability to grow anything, and give life, as a mother to the beings of nature. Essentially, he had turned Seraphina into Mother Nature.

Seraphina was awe struck at her new powers, and soon used them to make her garden blossom even more. More animals appeared, and she found that she had the ability to understand what they were saying to one another. Soon, Seraphina wondered of how she could use her powers to make others as happy as she was, ho to give them a source of food, energy, and freedom. So she traveled to Earth, from her own home planet, and began growing forests. Her greatest work was in South America, a ginormous expanse of rainforest, with a powerful river carving through it. This was the Amazon.

As time passed, Seraphina found that people were beginning to abuse her gifts, destroying forests, and choking the Earth with poisonous gases. Seraphina asked the moon for guidance, and he told her, she must guide humanity. Returning to every forest she ever created, which were widespread, she began nurturing the plants, and caring for the animals. She began reversing what humanity had done to the Earth.

To this very day, she is still fighting to save the Earth, travelling across the planet to care for nature. Mother Nature is all around us, but we, as humans, cannot see her, and thus, take her gift for granted. But the moon told her, that there is a very special human, somewhere, who will, one day, help her save the Earth from humanity's destruction."

Pitch watched Jack, as he drifted to sleep. Quietly, he got up to leave the room. He decided to leave the door open, as he crossed the hall to his own bedroom. Yawning, he curled up in his own bed, gazing out of the frost tinted window, as he drifted off to sleep, smiling gently.

~

It was cold. Extremely cold. Pitch shivered, as he looked around, snow filling his vision. He was shocked to find himself back at his old home. Shivering, he headed up the front steps, only to have the door flung open, and see his father glaring at him furiously, his mother just as angry behind him. His older brother, Sandy, was signing rapidly behind them, unable to speak.

 _Run_ , he signed, as their father stepped forward and grabbed Pitch by the front of his shirt.

"D-dad?" Pitch choked out, struggling against the strong grip, as their mother restrained Sandy, who was smaller than her.

" _Do not call me Dad,_ " his father rasped, fury seething through his words. "You are no son of mine." He spat, venom in his words. Pitch managed to struggle out of the grip, and massaged his neck, where the collar of his shirt had dug in.

"D-dad, what are you talking about?" he asked, watching his father warily. Their father had always had anger issues, but he never struck out unprovoked. And usually, their mother would proceed to calm him down. He was becoming worried, as they glared at him furiously. HIs mother stepped forward, pushing her elder son behind her.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you disgrace the family name! You should just leave, and never come back."

"M-mum?" Pitch choked out, confused. "Mum, what are you talking about? _Tell me."_ Pitch could see Sandy signing behind their mother, but couldn't discern what he was trying to tell him.

Pitch stumbled, as his father pushed him backwards.

"You know what you've done," he growled. Pitch carefully found his way down the steps, keeping his gaze on his parents, hands up in a placating gesture.

"What have I done?" he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes, as his parents looked upon him as if he were trash.

"You disgraced the family, that's what you've done!" his mother shouted, drawing the attention of a couple of late trick-or-treaters, who wisely decided to skip their house. "How dare anyone in the family be so sinful! To like people of the same gender, you have disgraced the Pitchiner name!"

" _What?"_ rasped Pitch, confused. "This is about my _orientation?"_ His father growled at him, eyes burning holes into his skull.

"No male in the Pitchiner family has ever had any interest in other males, and you will not destroy that tradition by being _gay,"_ his father spat the last word as an insult. Pitch felt numb. His family were quite old fashioned, but he didn't think they'd be _that_ furious that their youngest son was gay.

"We want you out by the end of the week," his mother snapped. Pitch stared at her, wide eyed.

"M-mum...you can't be serious..." he stuttered, numb at their fury.

"She is not your mother, nor I your father, anymore," his father seethed. "You'll pack up your stuff before the end of the week, or else we'll burn everything." Pitch saw Sandy's horrified face, briefly, before he turned and ran, tring to escape the muddled emotions in his mind. _No,_ he thought. _They can't have kicked me out. Not because of_ this.

Pitch ran until he reached the edge of the forests. Gazing around, he felt tears streaming down his face, as he felt a hollowness inside his chest. He had no idea his family would have ever been that purist.

His gaze fell upon an old apartment building, with a 'for sale' sign on one of the windows. Shivering, he headed up to the door, finding warmth inside.

~

Pitch was curled up, with silent tears streaming down his face, as he was stuck in the nightmare. He was too far gone to notice the small bundle of heat curling up to him, a soothing presence, that stayed for the rest of the night.

~

Pitch felt the sunlight pierce through his eyelids, as he grumbled, groggy. There was a comfortable warmth pressed up to his chest, that Pitch instinctively curled around even more than he already was, burying his face in the mop of hair.

Pitch's eyes snapped open. _Mop of hair?_  Rolling backwards and sitting up, Pitch was shocked to see Jack curled up on his bed, a teddy in the crook of his arm. The boy stretched, and opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the teenager.

"Jack?" Pitch whispered, confused, and slightly horrified. He shivered at the thought of what the annoying imbeciles Aster and Nick would say, if they ever found out about this.

"Morning Kozzy," mumbled the child, stretching himself out on the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Pitch was not embarrassed to admit his voice had broken. Jack sat up, staring at him.

"You were crying. In your sleep. I couldn't wake you up to make you feel better, so I thought I could act like a teddy bear. Teddy bears always make me feel better, when I'm sad. Kozzy, why were you crying?" he asked, watching as Pitch covered his eyes, feeling dried tears on his face.

"I-I...it was just a bad dream. I get it a lot. But it's fine," he tried to reassure the child. Pitch let out a strangled yelp as Jack hugged him tightly. Burying his face in Pitch's chest, the child comforted the teenager.

"I-I don't want you to have nightmares, Kozzy...please don't cry," he mumbled, face pressed against Pitch's sternum. Slowly, Pitch put his own arms around the boy, leaning down to put his chin on top of the child's head.

"It's ok Jack. I don't think I'll have the nightmare that often anymore, anyway..." he whispered, a warmth spreading in his chest, as he buried his face in the boy's hair again, a small smile forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, school is killing me, I'm going to try to update this every weekend...either Saturday or Sunday...  
> I've been playing this chapter in my mind all week, I just hope I gave it justice...  
> And yeah...Kozzy wasn't expecting that...


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Jack spend the day together until Jack's parents return. Also, Pitch gets a very early Christmas surprise.  
> Or rather, two.  
> *wink wink*  
> NO. NOT IN THAT WAY.

Pitch and Jack spent what seemed like an eternity in each other's embrace in Pitch's bed, listening to the birds outside, and their own quiet breathing. Pitch felt Jack pressing his face into his sternum, as he inhaled the boy's scent, face buried in his hair. He smelled of chocolates and snow, sweet, yet crisp and clear. Pitch glanced at the clock over the child's mop of hair, and grumbled. 9:03 am was too late to go back to sleep. Pitch shifted, realising Jack had fallen back asleep in his arms. Smiling slightly, Pitch lowered the boy on the bed, and carefully slid off of the bed himself. He glanced at Jack, a small smile on his face, before heading to the kitchen.

Sidling into the kitchen, Pitch checked the timetable again. Jack's parents would return home at around 3pm, giving them another five hours. Deciding to make breakfast for the two of them, Pitch proceeded to make pancakes. The timetable said Jack liked pancakes, so Pitch decided to surprise the boy. Smiling, he took out the ingredients for the batter, and a large pan.

While mixing the batter, Pitch found himself humming a tune he hadn't heard in a while. It had been a tune that his older brother Sandy used to play for him, when they were younger. Sandy was a mute, so he couldn't sing,but he could play the violin beautifully, often playing songs to calm Pitch whenever their parents argued. Pitch smiled at the thought of his brother. He hadn't seen Sandy since Easter, as he had to travel to California for a project he was working on. Sandy worked in illustration and animation, often travelling for different projects, meaning he was rarely in Burgess.

Smiling, Pitch began pouring the batter, listening for any signs of Jack waking, as he thought about his brother. They had a lot of good memories, even after Pitch had been kicked out by their parents for his sexual orientation. Sandy often felt guilty about what had happened, and Pitch had to remind him it hadn't been his fault. It had been a friend of Sandy's, who hadn't liked Pitch very much anyway, who told their parents that their youngest son was gay, leading to the family being split. Sandy had moved out the month after Pitch had been disowned, and began travelling for work projects.

Pitch finished the batter, pouring the last of it onto the pan, and making a strange, snowflake-patterned pancake. Piling the pancakes onto two separate plates, Pitch retrieved some powdered sugar from a drawer, and some fresh fruit, chopping it up, and topping the pancakes with them.

Carrying the plates into his room carefully, he noted Jack stretching again, waking up properly. Placing the plates on his nightstand, Pitch sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Jack blinked blearily up at him.

Evidently, the boy smelled the food, and sat up, gazing around, eyes falling on the plates. Pitch tried not to laugh at the boy's excited expression.

"You made pancakes?" he asked, ecstatic. Pitch grinned at him, reaching over and handing Jack the plate with the snowflake pancake. "How did you make a snowflake?" Pitch simply shrugged his shoulder, grinning.

The boy gazed up at him with an endearing smile, as Pitch crossed his long legs and pulled his own plate onto his lap, grinning even more, as Jack copied him. Tucking into their breakfast, Pitch decided the bed sheets had to be changed anyway.

Halfway through their breakfast, Jack decided to break the silence, glancing at Pitch carefully.

"Kozzy?" he ventured, glancing back down at his pancakes.

"Hmm?" he tried, a mouthful of pancake preventing him from speaking properly.

"Y-you didn't mind me coming into your bed last night, did you?" Pitch swallowed hard, as Jack glanced back up at him, eyes fearful. Pitch felt a chasm split in his chest at the expression, and tentatively reached out a hand, watching as the boy tensed slightly. Laying his hand atop the boy's he tried to comfort the child.

"No. No Jack, I didn't mind," he smiled slightly, as Jack's wide blue eyes met his own amber ones. "I-in fact...it sort of helped me...after the nightmare...finding you there...made me feel better." Pitch blushed, glancing down at his hand atop the boy's.

Starting to pull his hand back, Pitch was surprised as Jack turned his own hand and grasped his, stopping him from moving any further. They sat, frozen for a minute, staring at their intertwined hands. Pitch felt his blush deepen, and a strange fluttering feeling in his chest, as Jack glanced up at him through his eyelashes. Little did he know, however, how hard the boy's heart was beating in his chest, as he watched the teenager, slowly letting go of his hand.

Shocked, Pitch slowly rested his hand on his knee, and they finished eating breakfast, an awkward silence wedged between them, as they refused to make eye contact.

Clearing his throat, Pitch offered to take Jack's now empty plate, and brought them into the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher. Turning, he started when he saw Jack standing in the doorway, who blushed slightly, glancing away quickly. Pitch shifted awkwardly, conscious of the fact that the boy had been watching him. It was obvious by the way his eyes began drifting back towards him, only to avert quickly, when he realised Pitch was watching him.

Glancing at the clock, Pitch sighed. They still had four hours, and he couldn't deal with it being this awkward. Turning back to the boy, he noticed Jack blinking rapidly again, focusing on the floor, hoping the teenager didn't see.

Feeling that well of emotions towards the boy again, Pitch forgot about their awkward exchange and knelt down before the boy, who dared a glance at him through his eyelashes again. Pitch smiled warmly at him, holding out his hand for the boy, who looked at it cautiously.

"Come on Jack. Is there anything else you want to do?" Pitch tried, watching the child glance back at him in wonder, before breaking out in a heart warming smile, causing Pitch to feel that strange flutter in his chest again. Grinning, Jack took his hand, swinging their arms.

"Can we draw?" he asked shyly, blushing slightly. Pitch grinned at him, standing up, while keeping a hold of Jack's small hand in his own.

"Sure. Do you like drawing?" he smiled, as they headed to the living room. Jack nodded happily, as he sat down in the couch fort, watching Pitch get out some of his old art supplies. Just as his older brother worked in illustration and animation, Pitch had a fondness for drawing as well. It was a side hobby, that often helped him relax.

Pitch felt a grin split his face, when Jack saw the art materials, and a look of pure wonder crossed his face.

"Kozzy, do you draw a lot?" he asked in awe, watching as Pitch opened an old case full of graphite and charcoal pencils, chalk and oil pastels, and an array of paints and brushes.

"Yeah. My older brother, Sandy, draws and paints for a living, and when we were younger he would teach me different techniques," Pitch smiled, as Jack glanced up at him.

"I didn't know you had a brother..." he whispered quietly, gazing back at the art supplies. Pitch smile at him again.

"Yeah. He's not in Burgess that often, he has to travel a lot. He's in California now," he explained, as Jack watched him retrieve paper from a drawer in his desk.

"Is he as tall as you, Kozzy?" Jack asked, curious. Pitch couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Eh, no...no..he's not as tall as me..." he chuckled. Jack looked up at him confused. "He's not very tall. I was incredibly tall in my family, while he was incredibly small. Well, not _incredibly_ small, he's about five foot, five foot one, and I'm over six foot three, so...no. He's definitely not as tall as I am." Jack looked surprised at that.

"I want to be really tall when I'm older. But I don't know if I will be," he mumbled, swinging his legs on the couch. Pitch smiled at the boy, who looked up at him as he took out two old shirts from a cabinet.

"I think you will grow quite tall. Maybe not as tall as I am, but you could definitely reach six foot," he murmured, throwing the smaller shirt at Jack, who yelped out of surprise. "You should wear that, if you're drawing and painting. You don't want to risk ruining your clothes," he smiled, pulling the other shirt over his own head.

Pitch couldn't help laughing when Jack put his old shirt on. The shirt was massive on the boy, making him look smaller and younger than eight.

"Don't laugh Kozzy," he grumbled, rolling up the too long sleeves. "One day I'll be able to wear your shirts, without them being too big."

That succeeded in shutting Pitch up, as he stared at the boy, who didn't seem to realise what he had just said. He himself didn't fully understand what Jack had meant, but... _no._ Shaking his head, Pitch got rid of the thought that was forming. Nope. He was _not_ going to think about that.

"Kozzy? Are you alright?" Pitch realised he must have been staring at Jack, while stuck in thought, and smiled quickly, nodding. Jack didn't look convinced, but left it.

They proceeded to draw and paint for about two hours, Pitch drawing out landscapes he imagined in his story, and even doing rough sketches of how he imagined the Golden Warriors. Jack, however, would not let Pitch see what he was painting, only whispering that it was a surprise.

Stretching, Pitch piled all of his sketches and paintings in a pile, and turned to Jack, who had created a sort of wall around his painting. Glancing at the clock, he asked Jack what he wanted for lunch.

"I don't mind," he mumbled, concentrated on his painting.

Shrugging, Pitch wandered into the kitchen, checking the timetable. Jack liked pasta, but they had spaghetti last night. Racking his brain, Pitch thought of an idea. Scanning the timetable, he grinned when he found what he was looking for. Glancing into the living room,  he saw that Jack was still engrossed in his painting. Good. Rubbing his hands together, he got out the necessary ingredients for what he was going to do.

The entire time, Pitch kept glancing out to make sure Jack was still focused on his painting. He didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

Having put the surprise in the oven, Pitch walked back into the living room, to find Jack clearing up the paints he used. His painting was covered, so Pitch couldn't see it. Together they cleared up the art supplies, as Pitch waited for the timer to go off for their lunch. He still hadn't been allowed to see Jack's painting.

Jack jumped in surprise when the timer went off. Grinning, Pitch slid into the kitchen, Jack following him curiously. When Jack saw what he was pulling out of the oven, he gasped in surprise and wonder. Pitch grinned at him, while placing the tin on a wire rack to cool down.

"Is that a snowflake again?" he asked in awe, gazing up at Pitch in adoration.

Smiling, Pitch nodded, taking out two large plates.

"Kozzy, is that...is that curry?" Jack asked, hopeful. Grinning, Pitch nodded again, piling rice and curry onto both plates. Jack yelped with joy, as Pitch got out the cutlery, and they headed into the living room again, sitting down in the couch fort. Pitch dragged the coffee table a bit closer, for the plates.

Turning on the television, Pitch flicked through recordings, and found what he was looking for. Pressing play, he grinned when Jack laughed.

"What episode is it?" he asked, waiting for the curry to cool down a bit more.

"Umm...I do believe it is...'Fires of Pompeii'..." he murmured, watching the screen.

"Whose your favourite Doctor, Kozzy?" Jack piped, as the theme song started.

"Well...I don't really have a favourite...they are all the Doctor...they may be different actors that have played him, and they portray him differently, but in the end, they portray the same being. So, I don't really know who my favourite Doctor is," he smiled at the boy.

"My favourite is...I don't know..." Jack's eyes widened at the realisation. "I guess it's the same as you Kozzy."

Smiling, they ate their lunch while watching the episode of Doctor Who. When it ended, Pitch and Jack got up, and, beating Pitch to it, Jack stretched, while grinning up at the teenager. Smiling, Pitch stretched, and they heard his shoulder crack.

"Kozzy, why do you crack when you stretch?" Jack was trying hard not to laugh, as Pitch grumbled something inaudible.

Bringing the plates into the kitchen and adding them to the dishwasher, Pitch turned to find Jack standing in the doorway again, holding some sheets of paper.

"Is that your painting?" he asked, nodding towards the sheets in the boy's hands. Jack nodded shyly.

"It's for you. But you have to promise not to look at it until my mom and dad pick me up!" Jack added quickly. Confused, Pitch nodded, taking the sheets, and placing them carefully on the table, conscious of the fact that Jack was watching his every movement. Holding his hands up in mock surrender, he turned back to the boy, who giggled at the gesture.

"Didn't see anything. I swear," Pitch promised, wide eyed, making Jack laugh even more.

"Good. It's a surprise," he giggled. Pitch grinned at him, and glanced at the clock.

"Your parents will be here in about an hour. Do you want to make sure you have everything packed?" he asked, lowering his hands. Jack nodded, and skipped back to the guest room.

When Jack returned after ten minutes, his rucksack was hanging over one shoulder. Leaving it at the door, Jack wandered into the living room, to find Pitch hiding in the couch fort.

"What are you doing, Kozzy?" he laughed, as Pitch unfolded himself, and stepped out of the fort.

"Well, I was going to see if I you'd find me, which you did," he grumbled playfully, as Jack giggled again. "We don't have that much longer until your parents come back. Is there anything you want to do, until they arrive?" Pitch crossed the living room to his desk, sitting down in the swivel chair, and turning to face Jack, hands folded under his chin, as he grinned at the boy.

"I don't know. I guess we could play a talking game. Oh!" Jack's eyes widened as realisation dawned on his face, confusing Pitch. "Kozzy, what are you doing for Christmas?" Jack watched the teenager hopefully, as he considered the boy.

"Nothing really, I suppose. Why, Jack?" he inquired, curious. The boy smiled at him shyly again.

"Well, I was wondering if you were spending Christmas with anyone. And...if you'd like to spend Christmas with me..." Jack toed the ground nervously, blushing, as Pitch stood, taken aback.

"U-uhm well, I wouldn't really be spending Christmas with anyone, but, I'd just feel as if I was intruding," Pitch stuttered, surprised at the boy's offer. Jack smiled up at him warmly.

"Well, I could come up to visit you on Christmas. We could pull crackers, and go outside maybe..." Jack's blush seemed to deepen, as he watched the teenager.

Pitch considered the boy again, smiling slightly. "Alright," he started, as Jack's face split into a huge grin. " _But,_ you have to promise me we'll have a snowball fight. I owe you after that attack a couple of days ago." Jack giggled, shaking with excitement.

The pair of them continued talking of their Christmas plans, until the doorbell rang, shocking both of them. As Jack reluctantly got his rucksack, Pitch opened the door, to find Mrs. Overland standing before him.

"Hello Pitch," she greeted him warmly, smiling as her son appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Overland. How was the vacation?" Pitch asked, smiling as Jack shuffled behind him.

"It was wonderful. Thank you so much for taking care of Jack while we were gone," she beamed up at him.

"It wasn't a problem," Pitch waved the praise away again. "He was wonderful company." He reassured her. Her smile seemed to grow at that.

"Well, I know you said you didn't like being paid for babysitting, but think of it more as paying for letting Jack stay with you. Like a rent," she smiled, holding out a brief. Startled, Pitch graciously accepted the brief, embarrassed, thanking Mrs. Overland. Jack grinned up at him, causing Pitch to blush.

"Th-thank you...it really wasn't necessary..." he stuttered, face burning. Mrs. Overland smiled up at him, then down at her son.

"So Jack, are you ready to go?" she asked him. Jack nodded slightly, causing his mother to smile. "Have you thanked Pitch for letting you stay with him?"

"Thank you Kozzy!" he smiled sweetly at the teenager, causing Pitch to grin down at him.

"No problem Jack," he smiled warmly at the child.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Jack, turning back to his mother. "Can I visit Kozzy for Christmas?" Mrs. Overland looked surprised at the request.

"Well, that's up to Pitch now, isn't it?" she asked, glancing up at the teenager.

"He already said I could. Just that I should ask you," Jack grinned at his mother's shocked expression.

"Well, alright. You can visit Pitch for Christmas then. It's still a while away though..." she added thoughtfully.

Jack yelped with joy, turning back to Pitch. "So I'll be here for Christmas," he grinned, ecstatic. Pitch smiled at the boy, genuinely excited for his visit on Christmas.

"I may see you before then. We are neighbours, after all," he grinned, as Jack smiled up at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, we should get going," Mrs. Overland intervened, smiling at their exchange. Taking her son's hand in her own, the pair started to head for the staircase, when Pitch remembered something.

"Wait, hold on," he called, reaching for his back pocket, as they turned to him. Fishing the spare key out, he held it out for Mrs. Overland.

"Your husband gave me a spare key for your apartment, in case Jack had needed anything," he explained, as she stared at the key, not showing any signs of taking it. Mrs. Overland smiled warmly up at the teenager.

"Thank you Pitch, but you can keep the spare key." Pitch stared, surprised at her. They must seriously trust him, if they  asked him to babysit their son after knowing him a day, and then giving him a key for their apartment.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, hand wavering slightly. Mrs. Overland smiled at him again, nodding.

"You never know if you'll need it one day," she added, as she and Jack turned and headed down to their apartment, leaving Pitch standing in his doorway confused. Shrugging, Pitch replaced the key in his back pocket, and returned to his flat, closing the door behind him. The apartment felt oddly empty without Jack there anymore.

Pitch proceeded to clean up the couch fort, replacing spare cushions in a cabinet in the hallway, and straightening the couch and the coffeetable.

Having cleared everything up, Pitch slid to his computer, remembering the bed time story he had told Jack before. Opening the word document, Pitch typed up the story of Seraphina, who became Mother Nature. He didn't realise how late it was getting, until, he glanced up from his laptop, to stare at the clock. Somehow, five hours had passed, as he had been enraptured in his writing.

Stretching, Pitch headed for his bathroom, to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth, and changing his pyjamas. He realised he had forgotten to change the bed sheets, but was too tired to do so now. Before climbing into bed, Pitch stumbled to the kitchen, to fetch a glass of water. Pitch was about to leave again, holding the cold glass, when he noticed the pile of sheets on the table. Remembering his promise to Jack earlier, he slid up to the table, careful so as not to spill the water. Placing the glass a distance away from the sheets, Pitch lifted the pages, and found the boy's painting.

Pitch must have spent a good five minutes staring at the painting. Jack had drawn _him,_ and it was unquestionable. Even without the golden writing on the top of the page, _Kozzy,_ Pitch would have recognised himself anywhere. Jack had an obvious talent. Carefully picking up his glass again, Pitch headed back to his bedroom, eyes being drawn back to the painting every now and again. Setting the glass of water down on his nightstand, Pitch found a spot on his wall, where he hung Jack's painting, smiling slightly. Just how many times was young Jack Frost going to surprise him?

Curling up under his covers, Pitch's eyes began drooping, when a light lit up the room, and a shrill sound filled the air.

Jumping up, agitatedly, Pitch retrieved his rarely used phone, and blinked at the bright screen. Pitch stared at the screen until it turned off by itself. Fumbling in the dark, Pitch turned it on again, and checked his texts. There it was. Undoubtedly. Pitch read, and re-read through the text, over and over again, a grin stretching on his face. Smiling, he set the phone back down on the desk in his room, and stumbled into his bed in the dark, curling up under the covers once again.

Pitch could still feel the grin stretched across his face as he fell asleep.

Sandy was coming for Christmas. Today was just full of wonderful surprises for Kozmotis Pitchiner.

Rubbing his face into the scent Jack had left in his pillow, Pitch dozed off to sleep, into a night of wonderful dreams, filled with Sandy, Jack, and that strange, bleached teenager, that had somehow managed to find his way into Pitch's mind. All he ever remembered of the teenager, however, were his startling blue eyes, and how strange it was that he kept calling him ' _Kozzy'....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa~  
> Oh my god, the first draft deleted itself, and I was absolutely devastated. This probably wasn't as good, but I tried to replicate it from memory...thank god for photographic memories, right? (if I had one...)  
> Anyway-bringing on the fluff. Laying it on thick.  
> There are undertones that really shouldn't be there......OH MY GOD. WHAT AM I DOING.  
> I tried to make Jack a bit more mature-NOT in that way (but yeah in that way)-and well...yeah...
> 
> ((I shouldn't be allowed to add author notes, I feel as if they'll just confuse people...a lot...and I have a tendency to ramble on...))
> 
> I've been playing the story in my head every night, way ahead into future chapters and...it's gonna get goood...REAALLLLL GOOOODDD.  
> .....  
> .....  
> ...I'm so sorry...


	6. Sandy's Comin' To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *let le timelapse begin*  
> Pitch gets Jack a Christmas present, his brother Sandy is coming, and it's the first of many time lapses...  
> SO BRING ON THE JINGLES.

The next month passed in a blur for Kozmotis Pitchiner. As November passed by, and December rolled in, Pitch found himself often wondering why Sandy had decided to inform him of his visit so early. To make sure Pitch would behome when he came? Yeah right. Pitch didn't have a social life, or friends, todistract him. Except for one.

Young Jack Frost had become the single, most regular, feature in Pitch's life.Besides his laptop, of course.

Pitch grinned at the thought of the boy. He remembered the day when Jack had bounded up to his apartment after his first day of school, gibberingexcitedly that he had made a new friend.At first, Pitch had felt a sinking feeling in his gut,terrified thatthe child would simply forget him,  _leave_ him. Shaking himself, Pitch hadscolded lf for the thought. Jack would be able to have friends without forgetting him, surely. In fact, a mere week later, Jack had even introduced Pitch to his new friend.

~

"Um, hullo," Pitch muttered awkwardly, as a pair of big brown eyes stared up at him in fear and wonder, while he was trying to avoid getting lost in the startling blue pair, watching him intently, corners crinkled in a heart-melting smile.

 _No, shut up Pitch. Don't even think that. Stop it. Well sh-_

"Kozzy, this is Jamie. Jamie Bennett. Jamie's in my class, and he showed me around on the first day. Jamie, this is Pitch."

Pitch had been startled at the introduction. Jack had of fondness of calling him  _Kozzy_ , and it had confusedhim when the boy had referred tohim as  _Pitch._ Shrugging, he extended his hand to the other boy, Jamie, who shook it lightly,mouth agape, as he took in the teenager's immense height.

The rest of the little introduction was a blur in Pitch's memory, having been too distracted by Jack, who seemed to purposely move close to the teenager whenever he could.At one point, Pitch even had to come up with an excuse to get up from his couch in the living room, when Jack had managed to press him up against the arm of the sofa. Not that Pitch minded the boy being that close to him.

But that was exactly the problem. The little encounter with the imbeciles Aster and Nick replayed in Pitch's mind, more often than not, since he had woken up to find Jack in his embrace. Was Pitch becoming what the younger teenagers had thought he was?

He hoped not. But a part of him, a lonely, broken part, hoped he was. He hoped that, perhaps, when Jack was older... _no_. **No.**

Pitch being relieved when the boys left had been a massive understatement, as he struggled with his internal debate about the blue eyed child. It was just because he paid attention to him, he told himself. It wasn't a _romantic_ interest, it was more of a...a _brotherly_ love he felt for Jack. Yeah. Pitch repeated that to himself over the course of time he had known the boy, and begun to feel strange around him.

~

Pitch grimaced at the memory, as he strolled through different shops, crowded for the upcoming holiday season. Deep down, he knew it wasn't a brotherly love he felt for Jack, but just _what_ it was, he had no clue. Shaking his head, Pitch focused on the task at hand. Getting Jack a Christmas present. He was visiting for Christmas, and as far as Pitch saw, it was simply traditional to get Christmas presents for friends. _Friends._ Pitch snorted at the thought, causing a couple, wrapped up in multiple layers compared to his simple black coat, to glance up at him in shock. Hurrying away, Pitch scourged the next two shops to no avail.

Sighing in exhasperation, Pitch ran his hands over his face, when he heard a pair of voices that turned his blood to ice. No. Not _them._ Not _now._

Spinning around, Pitch hurried into an arts shop, suddenly surrounded by an array of different art supplies. This would do nicely. He could hide from those imbeciles, _and_ find Jack a present, remembering the boy's artistic skill. Starting along a row of shelves, Pitch stiffened at the sound of the door opening and closing, a cold draft of wind ruffling his hair, as the very same voices he had tried to escape entered the arts shop. Well _sh-_

"Hey ain't that _Kozzy?"_ an irritatingly familiar voice drawled, as Pitch ground his teeth. "Where's your little victim? I'd have thought you'd have him on a lea-"

"Oh for _God's sake._ Will you _ever_ get over yourselves?" Pitch snapped, turning to stare at the imbeciles standing behind him. Aster pretended to ponder over the question.

"Well...Nah mate. I mean, look at us! I'm still surprised that kid, Jared, or whatever, chose _you_ over _us._ You probably drugged the poor kid. Or bewitched him. Knowing you, you'd probably be a wizard or sumthin', aye mate?" he mocked nudging his friend Nick, who chuckled.

"Yer a wizard, _Kozzy,_ " he grumbled mockingly, causing Aster's smirk to become even crueller.

"Ok, first off, his name is _Jack,_ not Jared, or anything else," Pitch growled, pointing at the imbeciles as he spoke. "Secondly, you're both idiots. If I were a wizard, I'd have gotten rid of the pair of you a _long_ time ago. _However,_ sadly I am not, or else I would have turned you both into flies and swatted you." Pitch grinned at the teenagers' shocked expressions. "And," he continued, deciding to rile the pair up, "I wouldn't stoop so low as to create _love potions_ of all things."

Aster and Nick looked highly uncomfortable, as they shifted their weight from leg to leg, glancing at each other worriedly. Aster decided to break the intimidating silence wedged between the trio.

"Well mate, you gotta admit, yer a bit weird considering you started prattling on about wizardry there..." he mumbled accusately, glancing back at Pitch. Pitch sighed, turning back to a shelf of different arts supplies, and examining some graphite pencils, as Aster and Nick stood awkwardly behind him.

"What are you looking for?" Nick asked suddenly, appearing in Pitch's peripheral vision. Contemplating his choices, Pitch turned to the teen, considering him.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present," he started hesitantly, as Nick considered him. Aster snorted in the background.

"Who would you be buyin-" Pitch turned to see realisation dawn on the other teen's face. "Oh my God. Oh my _God._ " The teen was becoming hysterical, while Nick calmly browsed the collection of graphite tools.

"How old is he?" he asked, ignoring his friend's chanting, _oh my God, oh my God, oh my_ **GOD.** Pitch turned back to the calm teenager, startled.

"He's eight, But he's a fantastic artist," he muttered, trying to drown out Aster's freaking out. _How does he know that? HOW DOES HE **KNOW** THAT? Nick, mate, I told ya-_

Nick continued to calmly browse the supplies, a look of concentration on his face. Pitch watched, fascinated, as Nick sorted through collections of graphite pencils, picking out a box, and then moving over to another shelf, picking through sketching pads. Turning back to the older teenager, Nick held out the supplies with a proud look on his face.

"I-I...why did you do that for me?" Pitch asked, startled., staring at the supplies. Nick simply shrugged.

"I am liking the art myself, though I am better at carving and building, I do love sketching. Aster is fantastic painter, but," he nodded at his hysterical friend, who was staring aroung the shop, acting like a trapped rabbit. "As you see, he's a bit...startled...at your relationship with Jack."

Pitch stuttered at Nick's claim. "Wh-what exactly does he think ou relationship _is?_ _"_   he managed, nodding towards the hysteric teen.

Nick smiled slightly up at him. "He believes you two are in  romantic relationship, which would not be appropriate for Jack's age. He sees you two as...boyfriends, of sorts..."

Pitch blushed furiously, taking the supplies from Nick's outstretched hands. "W-well. That's quite..interesting..." he stuttered, as Nick frowned up at him. Gesturing for the older teen to lean down, Nick whispered into Pitch's ear.

"Do not be telling Aster, but I do not see you as that type of person. However, I would still prefer it if you waited until Jack was older, before establishing your relationship as romantic. Jack is still child, he does not know of that yet," Nick smiled warmly at the teenager as he pulled back, surprising Pitch. Too shocked to react, Pitch nodded numbly, as his stomach seemed to drop out of him. Paying for the supplies quickly, he thanked Nick for his help, as he tried to calm his hysteric friend.

As Pitch headed back to his apartment, he felt a flutterng in his chest. The thought of Jack being older, and the possibility of some form of romance between them. Pitch tried to rid himself of the thought, but felt a small smile stretch across his face as he headed up the stairs, to wrap Jack's Christmas present.

~

This wasn't right. Pitch shouldn't be thinking of these things. He should _definitely not_ be thinking of a possible future with Jack. He was just a child. Pitch was eleven years older than him. What on Earth was he thinking? But those _eyes._ Those deep blue eyes, that seemed to light up whenever they fell on him. And that absolutely heart-melting smile. That little laugh, whenever Pitch made a fool of himself around the boy. Not to mention, the boy seemed to have hinted at a romantic interest towards the older teenager. _But he was eight._ How on Earth would he know if he truly liked Pitch?

 _This is ridiculous,_ Pitch had thought ot himself on many occasions. But he couldn't control the fluttering in his chest, whenever their eyes met, and Jack smiled up at him so sweetly. And how his heart seemed to stop, whenever Jack called him _Kozzy._ Nobody else would ever be able to call him that, without the thought of soft brown hair, and startling blue eyes gazing at him distracting him.

Pitch smiled softly, as he thought about the boy. Nick's words rang through his mind every night, where his dreams where visited by Jack, and that strange bleached teenager. Pitch had no clue of who the bleached teenager was. All he ever remembered was that he called him _Kozzy_ aswell. Perhapsit was simply coincidental that he had startling blue eyes too. However, Pitch had never had the chance to talk to the bleached teen, as whenever he appeared, Pitch woke up, with a voice ringing through his mind, calling him. It irritated him that that was all he ever remembered.

~

Pitch woke early on December 23rd, buzzing with excitement. Sandy was coming today. As he rushed about the early morning, the sky outside slowly begam to lighten. Having cleaned the guest room again, and organising his desk and living room, Pitch settled down on the couch, holding a hot mug of chamomile tea. Smiling, Pitch remembered the last time he had seen his older brother. It had been Easter. They had had a lot of fun together, catching up after Sandy's last big project, in the UK. He had had a fantastic time there, but missed his younger brother. They had only had the one day together, before Sandy had to head to California.

Pitch remembered how close he had become with his brother, after he had been disowned. Well, even closer. Sandy had followed him after he ran from the house, and found him in this very apartment block, staring at a 'for sale' sign. Sandy had helped him move all of his stuff out of thir parents' house, as Pitch was afraid of going in there after what had happened. Sandy had then also helped Pitch move all of his stuff in, and visiting him every day. Sandy had been a source of stability in Pitch's life, after he was disowned. Sandy had then even moved out of their parents' house a month after Pitch had been kicked out. No one could say that the brothers were not close, and they could definitely not say that they werenot there for one another. Pitch let Sandy stay in the geust room whenever he was between projects, as, always travelling, Sandy had not had a chance to buy his own place and settle down. The fact that Sandy was coming for Christmas would lighten the holiday for both of them.

Pitch was snapped out of his reverie when the doorbell rang shrilly. Hurriedly placing his tea on the coffee table, he ran to the door, pulling it open, to reveal a shorter, slightly rounder, blonde man, with an impressive tan, and amber eyes that lit up as the rested on Pitch. Spreading his arms in silent joy, Sandy tackled Pitch in a bear hug. Pitch gasped, laughing. Sandy was pretty strong for such a small guy.

"Hey Sandy," he laughed, overjoyed at seeing his brother again. "Come on in." Sandy was signing rapidly, excitement clear on his face, as Pitch ushered him into the apartment, taking the large yellow bag his brother refused to travel without.

This Christmas would be fantastic, Pitch already knew it. Just how it would be fantastic, he had no idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough*  
> Ok, it's the first proper time lapse, and I'm curious as to how you thought it went. Most of the stuff I skipped wasn't very vital, so yeah...non-important drivel of their everyday lives...and yeah, it's a pretty short chapter again...  
> And.....JAMIE. DARLING. HOW WONDERFUL OF YOU TO JOIN US.


	7. O Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy convinces Pitch to get a Christmas tree. That's it.  
> That is what this chapter is supposed to be about. Let's see what happens...

Pitch couldn't stop the grin on his face, as he closed the door and turned to his older brother, who was still signing rapidly.

"Woah, Sandy, calm down," he laughed, holding up his brother's yellow bag, as Sandy huffed and smiled at him embarrassed. He gestured for the bag, which Pitch gave to him, and disappeared down the hallway into the guest room, before appearing again, having dropped off his bag. He started signing rapidly again, before Pitch managed to calm him down, chuckling, leading him to the living room and sitting down on the couch, as Sandy stood before him, glancing around the living room.

"What?" Pitch asked, self cosciously looking around the living room himself, before Sandy turned back to him, signing.

_Where's the Christmas tree?_

Shocked, Pitch stared at his brother wide-eyed. "I-I didn't get one...I just sort of...forgot..." he shrugged awkwardly, glancing around the living room again. Sandy clapped his hands to get his younger brother's attention again.

_We should go get one,_ he signed, grinning broadly, as Pitch's eyes widened with surprise. _It wouldn't feel like Christmas without a real Christmas tree._

Pitch smiled, getting up from the couch, and towering over his older brother. "Well if you want to, will we go now, then?"

Sandy clapped his hands in excitement, as he hurried to the guest room to get a warmer coat, while Pitch retrieved a black overcoat from behind the front door. Shrugging on the coat, Pitch glanced out of the window, watching the flurries of snow outside, sighing happily. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Sandy was here. Jack would visit him. He was going to get a Christmas tree. A real one, he decided. He liked the smell of fresh pine, and he didn't mind the pine needles that accumulated underneath the tree. He was looking forward to Christmas.

Pitch jumped when Sandy suddenly appeared behind him, wearing a thick yellow coat. Taking some keys, they went to fetch a Christmas tree. Pitch shook his head minutely as they left the apartment, at his brother's strange obsession with yellow. Sandy had once explained it was because it was such a cheerful colour, that he tried to fit it in everywhere. Frankly, Pitch wondered if it was just to show off his natural tan, compared to Pitch's own pale, almost grey, skin tone. Smirking slightly, the brothers headed to a market around the corner from the old apartment block, that was selling Christmas trees.

On the way to the market, Pitch and Sandy caught up on their lives since Easter. Let's just say that trying to discern Sandy's sign language, while trying not to walk into poles, or even other people, was not easy, and Pitch was very proud of his multitasking skills.

_So what have you been doing since I last saw you?_ Sandy signed, as Pitch swerved around a fire hydrant.

Chuckling, Pitch grinned down at his brother. "You know what I've been doing. Writing. That's all I ever really do, nowadays."

Sandy heaved a sigh. _I know. But you can't be_ that _boring._

Pitch laughed, patting his brother's head, knowing the older man despised the gesture. Sandy shoved the hand off of his head playfully, grinning

_You know what I mean._

Pitch stared at him, confused. "No, I don't actually. What exactly do you mean?"

His brother smiled deviously up at him. Faking innocence, he nudged Pitch's elbow. _Is there anyone...special...in your life, since I saw you last?_

Pitch blushed furiously, avoiding his brother's gaze. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered awkwardly. "Oh look! We're here!" Pitch hurried ahead to a small clearing on the edge of the market, where pine trees were lined up, missing his older brother's startled expression, that was quickly replaced with genuine curiosity, as he followed Pitch to a group of small pine trees.

Sandy watched Pitch curiously, as they searched through the pines, noticing things he hadn't before. His younger brother seemed to be smiling more often, without realising it seemed, and his eyes held a lighter humour in them, which wasn't purely because he finally saw his brother again, Sandy was sure of it. Sandy hid his smile, as they continued to browse the trees in silence.

"Here, what about this one?" Pitch called his older brother over to a pine tree that was just taller than the top of his black hair. Grinning, Sandy nodded.

_Do we need to buy decorations as well?_

Pitch shook his head, grinning himself. "No, I still have decorations from last year." He glanced up at the top of the tree, before turning back to Sandy. "Will you stay here while I go and pay?" Sandy nodded, moving to stand next to the tree, as Pitch disappeared in a crowd of snow tipped pine trees. Shivering slightly, Sandy rubbed his hands together, warming them, while he waited for his brother. He jumped when he heard voices behind him.

"Hey mate, that's a nice tree right there." Sandy turned to see two teenagers, aroud fourteen, gazing at the tree in awe. The lanky one had been the on who had complimented the tree. "Are ya one of those traditonal folkes? Y'know, those who buy a tree just before Crimbo?" Sandy smiled at the teenagers, shrugging slightly, glancing up at the tree. "Yeah, that was a bit of a stupid question I suppose," the teen shrugged himself, glancing back at the smaller man. "Say, I don't mean to sound rude, but would ya like some help in getting it home? It's just, you ain't...uh...the tree's kinda a bit taller than you...unless if you have a car," he added hurriedly, as his burlier friend shifted, glancing at him, confused and shocked at his friend's sudden offer. The lanky teenager held up his hands, as Sandy stared at him shocked. Sandy thought of Pitch, who was actually pretty strong, considering that he was so wiry. Shaking his head, Sandy smiled at the teenagers.

_No thank you, it's alright._  He watched as the lanky teenager looked confused.

"Uhm...so it's a 'no' then, yeah?" He held his hands up before him. "Sorry mate, I-I don't understand sign language." The teenager was blushing, as his friend spoke up.

"Yes, he said it's alright," he clarified, turning to his lanky friend. Sandy stared at him, surprised.

_You understand sign language?_

The burlier teenager chuckled, as his friend stared at him. "Yes. I learned it a few years ago. I am not sure as to why, I just thought it may come in handy one day."

"Nick, when were ya gonna tell me that, mate?" his friend gasped.

The burly teenager, Nick, chuckled again, turning to his friend. "Well Aster, you never asked." Sandy and Nick grinned, as Aster opened and closed his mouth, staring at his friend, unable to form words.

"Hey Sandy, I paid, if you want to-" Sandy turned to find Pitch frozen, staring at Aster and Nick with an unreadable expression. Glancing back at the teenagers, Sandy was shocked to see them staring back, shocked, glancing between him and Pitch. The trio were staring at eachother for what felt like hours, daring the other to say something first. Irritated by the sudden awkward silence wedged between the four of them, Sandy clapped his hands, making the staring trio jump.

_Would someone please tell me what is going on? Do you three know eachother?_

Aster looked confused, as Pitch and Nick stared at Sandy. Clearing his throat, Pitch decided to clarify the sudden staring contest. "Yeah. You could say that..."

Nick shifted awkwardly, as Aster stared at him for an explanation. "Yes. We do know eachother." Pitch stared at Nick, not realising the burly teenager could understand sign language.

"Wow, wait a sec. Who is he? To you, I mean?" Aster piped up, still confused. Pitch and Sandy both stared at him, as Nick glanced between them, looking confused himself now.

"Wait, Pitch. What about Jack?" the burly teenager asked suddenly, face unreadable, as he stared at the older teenager, meeting his gaze.

Pitch stared, confused, until realisation hit him. Glancing at Sandy, horrified, he stepped back from him, turning back to the teenagers. "Oh my _god._ No. _No!_   Wh-what on Earth made you two think tha- **no**." Sandy looked at him curiously, silently wondering who Jack was, and what he had just thought of. Pitch looked absolutely horrified, as he glanced from Aster to Nick. "You-no...I mean...Sandy," Pitch gestured to the smaller man frantically. "He's my **_brother_** _."_

Sandy realised at that point what the teenagers had implied, as Aster and Nick stared at the two of them, mouths agape.

"Oh my-oh god," Aster muttered, turning away, covering his face. "Pitchiner, mate, _why...._ why is it always you...oh...god...you, you...I can't even..."

Nick patted his friend's shoulder, as he gave Pitch and Sandy a small, apologetic smile. "Well...I guess we should be going..." Sandy waved as the pair turned to leave, Pitch lifting his hand, too shocked to fully react. He was surprised when Nick glanced over his shoulder. "So I am guessing it is still you and Jack?" Pitch blushed, not fully understanding what the burly teenager meant, but he got the gist, as Nick grinned over his shoulder, and continued walking, until him and Aster disappeared around a corner.

Pitch didn't realise he was staring, until Sandy nudged him. Blushing again, he turned towards the tree, wrapping his arms around it, and lifting it, shifting it so that it was comfortable on his shoulder.

"Will we head back then?" he asked quietly, avoiding meeting his brother's gaze.

_Alright,_ he saw Sandy sign out of the corner of his eye. Together they headed back to the apartment, as Sandy tried to lighten the situation.

_So, how is your book going?_ he signed awkwardly.

Pitch shrugged his free shoulder, as he balanced the tree on the other. "It's good. How was California? You got a good tan," he added, sensing the awkwardness wedged between the two of them.

_It was good. Thanks, considering I was in the animation studio for most of the time,_ Sandy was thinking of a subtle way of approaching the topic he was itching to know about. In the end, he decided to simply ask his brother straight out. _So who's Jack?_

Pitch blushed again, as he suddenly focused on the path ahead. "He's a, uh, friend, I suppose..." he murmured, hoping his blush could be easily mistaken for the cold. Sandy nodded thoughtfully, sensing his brother's embarrassment on the topic. Hiding a grin, he didn't try to push Pitch into telling him who Jack was. He would find out, eventually.

When they arrived back at Pitch's apartment, Pitch managed to squeeze the tree through the door, which Sandy closed behind him. Finding a corner in the living room, Pitch set the tree down, and took off his over coat, as Sandy shed his large yellow coat.

"I'll just get the decorations, and probably change quickly as well," Pitch called, as Sandy hung his coat up next to Pitch's black over coat, the yellow startling against the stark darkness. Sandy headed to the guest room to change quickly himself, and came back to the living room to find his younger brother wearing a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants, setting a box of decorations next to the tree. Glancing up from the decorations, Pitch muffled a laugh.

"Is everything you own yellow?" he chuckled, eyeing his older brother's attire. Glancing down, Sandy wiggled his yellow clad toes, and shrugged, grinning at his yellow Christmas jumper. Glancing back at Pitch, his grin widened.

_Maybe._

Pitch snorted. "Maybe it's Maybelline," he muttered, as Sandy started laughing silently. Pitch facepalmed, as Sandy doubled over with laughter, trying to stop his own laughing, but not quite succeeding. When Sandy had calmed down, Pitch had already unravelled different sets of LED lights.

_How do you do that so quickly?_ Sandy mused, watching Pitch start to unravel another set.

Turning to his older brother, Pitch stared straight at him, and in a deadpan voice, whispered, "I'm a magical pixie fairy from Narnia. Shh. Don't tell anyone."

At that, the two brothers doubled over with laughter, in sync, until their faces were tear stained and hurting, a stitch having formed in their ribs.

"Oh my god," Pitch gasped, wiping his face, as Sandy slowly stopped shaking. "That never gets old."

_Narnia doesn't even have pixie fairies,_ Sandy signed with unsteady hands, as he chuckled silently.

"Shut up, they do. I'm proof of that," Pitch grinned, straightening himself, and finished the last set of LED lights. Sandy calmed down enough to help Pitch organise the decorations, colour coding them, and placing them in different piles.

The pair of them jumped when the doorbell rang suddenly, and they both started towards the door at the same time, Pitch stumbling over a stray set of lights, as Sandy reached the door first and pulled it open.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked, as Pitch appeared behind his brother, seeing Jack standing before them, confused. "Hey Kozzy!" he smiled brightly, as blue eyes fell on the older teenager, trailing over his torso quickly, before meeting his amber gaze shyly. Pitch could feel a smile stretching across his face, at seeing the boy, until he realised Sandy was looking up at him questionably. "Uhm, who is he?" Jack asked quietly, glancing back at Sandy. His smile started to falter, as he seemed to think of something. Glancing back up at Pitch, he could see fear and sadness forming in Jack's eyes. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Pitch glanced between Jack and Sandy shocked. "N-no. No, remember, I don't have a boyfriend," the words tripped over his tongue. _Why did everyone see him and Sandy as boyfriends?_ Pitch remembered what Nick had said about Aster seeing him and Jack as boyfriends, and blushed furiously, as a sweet, small smile formed on Jack's face, eyes shining.

"Sorry, I should introduce you," Pitch realised, as Sandy looked lost. "Jack, this is my brother Sandy, you know, the one who was-

"Who was in California, yeah I remember! You're an artist and animator, right?" Jack grinned up at Sandy, who wasn't much taller than the boy. Sandy nodded, numbly, staring at Jack wide-eyed.

"Exactly. And Sandy, this is Jack," Pitch finished, smiling at the boy, who smiled sweetly back. Sandy glanced from his brother to the boy, shocked.

_This_ was Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this and the next chapter were supposed to be one, but I just couldn't stand a long gap between posting the next few chapters, so I split them...the next part will probably be longer, but...here ya go~ 
> 
> *cough* The uh, the pixie fairies from Narnia, is something of an ongoing joke between me and my best friend...I'm not even sure how we thought of them...*cough*
> 
> And I sort of realised, when I reply to comments, I am really sorry, they're really long, and I didn't realise how weird they would sound to others until my best friend read them out to me...*ehem*...sorry 'bout that...


	8. Deck The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy just can't get over the fact that Jack is an eight-year-old whom Pitch babysat.  
> However, as Pitch invites Jack inside, and the three of them decorate the tree together, Sandy starts to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real quick, a big BIG THANK YOU to those who read this fic, and I love hearing from you~  
> Also, a GIGANTIC THANKS to jacksswaggieadventures/jacksfrostyadventures on Tumblr for the wonderful artwork for kid!Jack and teen!Pitch !!!  
> http://jacksfrostyadventures.tumblr.com/post/69467786152/for-slenderboogey-teen-pitch-and-kid-jack-from  
> (Crossing fingers that the link works...though if not, just copy and paste it, I suppose...)

Pitch could sense how awkward Sandy felt at the sudden introduction. Glancing down, he noticed how his brother was trying not to stare at Jack. Pitch cleared his throat, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, as Jack continued to smile up at him, and Sandy glanced up at him, confusion clear on his face.

"Well, Jack, would you like to come inside?" he asked, gesturing awkwardly behind him. "We're decorating the Christmas tree, if you'd like to hel-" Pitch was cut off by Jack yelping with joy, jumping forward, hugging his torso. Pitch blushed furiously, as he saw Sandy staring at them, Jack burying his face in his stomach, being considerably smaller.

Jack pulled back slightly, smiling brightly up at Pitch. "Yeah Kozzy. I'd like that." Pitch saw Sandy sign something out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Sandy, what was that?" he asked, flustered, as Jack moved back, grasping his hand in his own small one.

 _He doesn't know sign language, does he?_ Pitch glanced back at Jack, realisation hitting him.

"Jack, you don't understand sign language by any chance, do you?" he asked, knowing the answer already, before the boy even uttered a syllable.

"No, I don't Kozzy. I'm sorry," Jack whispered, glancing down at his feet.

"No, Jack, it's alright," Pitch smiled, squeezing the boy's hand slightly, as Jack gazed back up at him, smiling shyly. Pitch turned to his brother, still smiling. "Don't worry Sandy, I'll translate for you."

Sandy smiled slightly up at his younger brother, giving him the thumbs up, before glancing back at Jack.

"So, uh, do you want to come inside?" Pitch asked, starting to feel awkward himself. Jack nodded, grinning up at him, as Sandy went in first, Jack following Pitch, still holding his hand.

Jack giggled with joy when he saw the Christmas tree. Pitch smiled down at the boy, missing his brother's expression, as he watched the two of them.

"You haven't decorated it at all yet," Jack giggled, smiling back up at Pitch.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you," he chuckled at Sandy and Jack's shocked expressions.

"Really?" Jack asked, another smile forming on his face, as Sandy hid his own smile, watching his brother.

"Of course! Jack Frost has to be present for decorating a Christmas tree!" Pitch raised his hand to his chest, in mock astonishment, as Jack giggled again, shoving Pitch's arm away. Sandy ducked behind the tree to hide his growing smile. His brother didn't seem to notice, as Jack took his hand, and dragged him to the pile of decorations, while Pitch willingly followed, chuckling.

Together, the threesome began decorating the pine, neither Pitch nor Jack realising that Sandy was watching their interactions, a mysterious smile growing on his face, as the pair of them teased eachother, somewhat unaware of how it may seem to anybody else who would see them together. Sandy couldn't help the series of silent chuckles that escaped him when Jack ran around the tree, colourful Christmas lights trailing behind him, and entangling his brother in the wires, all the while giggling, as Pitch stumbled, shocked, when Jack ran into him. Falling on his backside, Pitch began chuckling, as Jack tripped onto his lap, still giggling. Sandy could feel his face split into a grin, as the duo began laughing, doubling over one another.

Sandy kept himself occupied with arranging festively coloured baubles around the tree, while Pitch and Jack strung the lights around, having calmed down after being ensnared by the very same lights. Stepping backwards, Sandy appreciated the view of the tree, while also watching Pitch and Jack. He was curious as to how the pair had met, and also, what their relationship seemed to consist of. Sandy bit his lip, noticing how Jack seemed to stay close to Pitch's side, no matter where they were. The boy's gaze seemed to drift over Pitch's arms and torso briefly, every now and again, Sandy noticed. He shook his head minutely. Sandy knew that his brother would never do anything that would get him in trouble. But he did seem to care for Jack. Sandy could see that, clearly. The way his brother seemed be smiling the entire time, how his eyes lit up when he looked at Jack, even how he acted with the boy. They seemed to be happy. Grinning, he clapped with joy, when Pitch and Jack stepped back from the tree and joined him, appreciating their handiwork. Turning to Pitch, he signed something for Jack. Pitch grinned back, before kneeling down beside Jack, taking something out of a small box on the couch, and hiding it behind his back.

"Jack?" he whispered, nudging the boy slightly, who smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah Kozzy?" he giggled at the way the older teenager was kneeling.

"There's a tradition in the Pitchiner family," Pitch started, glancing at Sandy with a smile, before continuing. "That the youngest person gets to put the star on top of the tree." Jack's eyes widened, as Pitch revealed the star from behind his back, and his smile froze in an expression of wonder. "And though you're not a Pitchiner, you _are_ the youngest here. So Sandy and I thought you'd like to put the star on top of the tree." Pitch chuckled as Jack let out a yelp of joy, tackling the teenager in another hug, while Sandy turned to hide his smile again. He had to admit, they were cute together.

"Can I really, Kozzy?" Jack mumbled, pulling back to stare at Pitch wide-eyed. Chuckling again, Pitch simply nodded, handing Jack the star. Jack glanced from the star to the top of the tree, and looked at Pitch shyly. "Will you lift me  up to reach the top." Pitch stared at Jack, shocked, before smiling, nodding again. Both of them missed Sandy ducking behind the couch to hide his growing smile. Damn they were cute.

Sandy bit his finger, stifling a bout of silent laughter, as his brother lifted Jack to reach the top of the tree. They looked incredibly awkward, Jack stretching up to reach the top, Pitch trying not to fall onto the tree itself. Jack let out a triumphant laugh when he managed to fit the star on the tree top, and managed to twist in Pitch's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug, eliciting a yelp from the teenager. Stepping backwards awkwardly, Pitch tried to hold Jack in a supporting hug, so he wouldn't fall. Sandy doubled over at his brother's shocked expression. Pitch glared over Jack's shoulder at Sandy, until Jack pulled back, arms still around the teenager's neck.

"Thank you Kozzy," he smiled, as Pitch felt a blush rise up his cheeks at how close Jack's face was to his own. Their noses were almost touching. Sandy didn't see this, as he was still doubled over in silent fits of laughter.

"N-no problem Jack," he stuttered, suddenly too aware of Jack's legs wrapped around his torso. Awkwardly trying to untangle the boy from himself, Pitch cleared his throat. "Do either of you want a drink?" he asked, glancing from Jack, who was still smiling up at him, to his brother, who was slowly righting himself, using the couch as support.

"Okay. What kind of drink?" Jack asked sweetly. Pitch smiled down at the boy.

"Well, I have hot chocolate, if you want," he suggested, as Sandy sat down on the couch, covering his face. "You okay, Sandy?" he laughed, as his brother gave him another thumbs up. "Do you want hot chocolate too?" Sandy simply nodded, not looking up, a giant grin still plastered on his face.

"Do you want to help me Jack? I don't think _he's_ gonna be any help," Pitch added under his breath, nodding at his brother. Jack grinned, nodding, and followed Pitch into the kitchen, leaving Sandy on the couch.

While they made the hot chocolates, Jack was uncharacteristically quiet, not saying much. Pitch noticed this, as he glanced at the boy, who seemed to be entranced with Pitch's hands, as he stirred the hot chocolate. Adding marshmallows to Sandy's hot chocolate, he asked Jack what his preference was.

"I don't really like marshmallows," he mumbled in answer, glancing up at Pitch, who smiled at the boy.

"Neither do I. I don't understand Sandy's love of them." Jack grinned, taking the drink Pitch handed him, as they headed back into the living room. Handing Sandy his marshmallow infested hot chocolate, Pitch nudged his brother up the couch. "Who wants to watch a Christmas movie, to get really into the festive season?" Jack nodded with excitement, as Sandy agreed with him.

Turning on the television, Pitch nursed his hot chocolate in one hand, while looking for a suitable festive movie with the other. It wasn't that hard to find a Christmas movie, the day before Christmas Eve.

" _Santa Clause 3:The Escape Clause_ is on, if you'd like to watch that?" he directed more at Jack, as Sandy never did mind what movie they watched at Christmas, so long as it was festive enough.

"Okay. I never saw that before," Jack giggled at Pitch's astonished gasp.

"Noo. You definitely have to watch it then," he insisted, grinning. Jack simply nodded an 'okay', giggling.

To say Jack was excited that the villain of the movie was also named Jack Frost would be a _major_ understatement. Sandy doubled over in silent laughter, almost spilling his hot chocolate, as Pitch tried to calm down the boy, who had excitedly jumped up in his seat next to Pitch, gasping, tugging at the teenager's vest, making him blush furiously, as the tank top slid up his waist, revealing his stomach, while Sandy laughed even harder.

Having calmed down, to some extent, Jack sidled up closer to Pitch throughout the movie, blushing slightly, as he shifted right up against the teenager. Startled, Pitch stared down at the boy in shock, before smiling slightly, and wrapping an arm around the boy's slender shoulders, as he leaned into him. Neither of them noticed Sandy's mischievous smile, being too enraptured in the movie.

When the movie ended, Jack couldn't stop quoting himself from the movie." ** _I invented chill!_** _"_ Both Sandy and Pitch were surprised at how well Jack imitated the frosty villain.

None of the trio had realised how late it had gotten, until the doorbell rang shrilly. Jumping, Pitch reached the door first, this time, to find Mrs. Overland standing before him, smiling.

"Hello Pitch," she greeted him warmly, as Jack sidled up beside him, smiling at his mother.

"Hey mom!" the boy greeted, as she smiled down at him.

"I had wondered if he had come up to your apartment. He never stops talking about you, you know." Pitch felt himself blush again, as Jack grinned up at him, nudging his arm. "Ever since Halloween, he couldn't stop talking of the story you told him, about Mother Nature." Pitch smiled, glancing down at Jack, who had a proud look on his face.

"I was right. Kozzy really does tell good bed time stories," he giggled, as Pitch ducked his head in embarrassment, while Jack's mother smiled at them. Sandy sidled up behind Pitch, looking past his brother curiously.

"Oh, sorry, this is Sandy. He's my brother," Pitch clarified, hoping she wouldn't mistake him for his boyfriend like Aster and Nick had done, as Mrs. Overland glanced up at him just as curious as Sandy.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Sandy," she smiled at his brother. Sandy nodded, waving shyly.

"He's a, uh, he's a mute, so he can't talk," Pitch added hastily, so she wouldn't be offended that Sandy hadn't said anything. Mrs. Overland smiled up at him, nodding understandingly.

"He's a really good artist though!" Jack piped up, causing Sandy to blush in embarrassment, along with his younger brother. _That kid,_ he thought, glancing up at Pitch. _May be just what Pitch needs._

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you Sandy. And Pitch, we'll see you around, but I think we should head downstairs again. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and Jack," she directed at her son, who smiled up at her brightly. "You don't want Santa to see you go to bed this late." Jack gasped, nodding excitedly.

"Kozzy, I need to go to bed then. I don't want Santa to think I'm naughty!" he exclaimed, turning to look up at the taller teenager. Pitch smiled, stifling a chuckle at Jack's excitement.

"Oh Jack, go!" he exclaimed, as Sandy and Mrs. Overland watched them, smiling. "We can't have Santa thinking you're naughty! No no no no no. You need to go to bed right away!" Jack hopped up and down anxiously. "But don't forget to brush your teeth, otherwise the Toothfairy will think you're naughty too!" he added, gasping. Jack gasped as well, turning to his mother.

"Quick mom! I need to brush my teeth and go to bed, before they think I'm naughty!" Mrs. Overland laughed slightly, at her son's antics.

"But between you and me, Jack," Pitch whispered, as the boy turned back to him with wide eyes. "You're not naughty. But if you go to bed late, Santa may think you are. And we don't want that." Sandy hid his grin behind his younger brother. He hadn't seen Pitch act like this since they were kids themselves.

Jack grinned up at Pitch, and hugged him quickly, causing the teenager to chuckle. "Okay Kozzy. I'll do that, but I'll visit you again tomorrow!" Letting go, the boy ran to his mother, taking her hand, and started tugging her to the stairs.

"Okay, then. Thank you, Pitch," she laughed, as her son continued to drag her along. Pitch smiled, not understanding the thanks, but letting them go anyway. Jack was tugging his mother along as if his life depended on it.

"Good night Kozzy! And Sandy!" they heard Jack call from the staircase, as he hurried down to his apartment with his mother. Chuckling, Pitch closed the door and turned, to find Sandy smiling up at him mysteriously.

"What?" he asked, chuckling nervously, as Sandy's smile seemed to grow.

 _Nothing,_ he signed nonchalant, all the while still smiling up at Pitch in a way to make him swallow hard.

"Alright," he muttered, sidling past his brother and heading to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Sandy joined his brother, and continued to smile, making Pitch even more uncomfortable.

"Seriously, Sandy, what is it? Your smile is creeping me out," he huffed, edging away from his brother slightly.

 _That's Jack,_ he signed, smile stretching even more. Pitch's eyes widened, and nodded slightly. _So that's your boyfriend?_ Pitch blushed furiously, stuttering.

"Wh-what, no, Sandy- _what?"_   Sandy's grin seemed to stretch even more, making him look unnaturally happy.

 _You two are cute together,_ he signed, with a mock pout, as Pitch threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up," Sandy grinned at the smile in his brother's voice.

 _Well I can't exactly talk, so how am I supposed to shut up?_ Pitch laughed, shoving another pillow at his brother, as the pair began giggling like children.

 _But seriously,_ Sandy signed to get his brother's attention again. _Do you like him?_

Pitch blanched at the question, glancing away from Sandy, as he chuckled nervously again. "Of course. He's funny and kind and-"

 _No, no, not in that way. Do you like him, as more than a friend?_ Pitch stared at his brother, swallowing hard, feeling a blush creeping up his face.

"Th-that's ridiculous," he mumbled, looking away. Glancing back at Sandy, he saw his brother's disbelieving smile. "Sandy, he's _eight._ I-I..." Pitch's voice trailed off, as he stared fixedly at a loose thread on the couch. Fumbling with it, he jumped when Sandy placed a hand on his elbow, smiling up at his brother.

 _And you're nineteen,_ he reminded his brother.

"Exactly!" Pitch exclaimed, staring at his brother pleadingly. "I'm eleven years older than him! Sandy, _I'm his babysitter."_ Sandy sat in silence, watching Pitch with a pursed lip, before his face split in a grin.

 _Well, he has one hell of a kink, doesn't he?_ Pitch stared at his brother horrified, before a giggle escaped him.

"Oh my god, _Sandy,"_ he gasped, as his brother laughed silently beside him. "Sandy, why? Why would you put that thought in my head?" Sandy looked up at him, shocked.

_Are you actually thinking about him and you-_

"No no no no no, Sandy, _no."_ Pitch waved his hands at his brother frantically, blushing furiously, as Sandy giggled silently again.

"I'm going to bed, before you manage to squirm any more thoughts like that in my mind..." Pitch grumbled, getting up from the couch, hearing his shoulder crack. Sandy chuckled silently at the sound, waving his younger brother off to bed.

_Have wonderful dreams about Jack and his kinks-_

"Sandy, _stop,_ " Pitch whined, covering his eyes. He glared at his brother, over his hands. "If I actually dream of that now, I swear, I will get you." He grumbled, shuffling to his bedroom, and getting ready for bed.

As Pitch curled up under his blanket, he felt an unvoluntary smile stretch across his face, as he pictured Jack, grinning, as he hugged him, after putting the star on top of the tree. Sighing, he rolled over onto his other side, drifting off to sleep.

~

Thankfully, his dreams were free of any forms of kinky Jack, or else Pitch would have smothered his dear, _dear_ brother with a pillow Christmas Eve. Although, secretly, Pitch was slightly disappointed at the boy's absence in his dreams, which was something he decided to keep from Sandy, as he was not sure he could endure his brother's torment.

Of course, it was the day of Christmas Eve. And Jack would be visiting both today and tomorrow. Pitch felt his stomach flip, and it wasn't necessarily because of Sandy's undoubted teasing.

Pitch felt a smile stretch across his face once again, at the thought of young Jack Frost. Just how many times the boy would make him feel this way, Pitch had no idea. But he didn't mind. Not at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I hate Writer's block, and I had a lot of stuff to do, so I apologise if this chapter is slightly mediocre, especially in the beginning...  
> Hehehe Sandy really is that embarrassing older brother, poor Pitch, as if his little crush wasn't bad enough :3 Now his brother ships him and Jack...Sandy no, don't fangirl about their cuteness...stahp...  
> This is the last update before Christmas Eve, so I'll be working on the next few chapters between Christmas Exams.  
> Then it's the Christmas Eve and Day chapters.  
> Ooh, I'm looking forward to posting those then...


	9. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, everybody knows the tradition of Mistletoe, yeah? Well.....yeah...  
> Also, this chapter is longer, because Merry Christmas!!!  
> (Or Merry Christmas Eve!!! If that makes sense? *Nods vigorously* Depends on where you live...Writer is feeling strange while writing...)  
> Also, there are a few prompts from Tumblr's Blackice Advent Calender in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, over half of this chapter wasn't even supposed to happen...oh well...more for all you wonderful people that read this~

As Pitch stumbled into the kitchen, blearily rubbing his eyes, he almost had a heart attack. Gasping, he stumbled back out of the kitchen, calling his brother.

" _Sandy!_ Sand- **goddammit Sandy get in here now.** " As Sandy came running at the call, Pitch bent over, rubbing his eyes, trying to get the image of his kitchen out of his mind.

 _What is it? What's wrong?_ Sandy signed rapidly, checking his brother, worried.

Sighing, Pitch slowly righted himself, leaning on the door frame, and dared another glance into his kitchen, which proved to be a mistake, as he flinched, turning back to his older brother.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Kitchen?" he ground out, gesturing towards the crime scene. Sandy glanced in, and started laughing silently. Pitch glared down at his brother, before herding him into the kitchen, and gesturing around at all the colourful tinsel, that covered almost every surface, except for the stove. "This. Isn't. Funny." he growled, as Sandy doubled over at his undoubtedly _hilarious_ expression. " _How do you expect me to make any food?"_ Sandy froze at the mention of food, staring around, shocked, realising what he had done. Mouth hanging open slightly, Sandy tried to apologise, but Pitch waved him off.

"Be glad I'm not throwing you out into the snow," he grumbled, nodding towards the window, that was decorated with so much tinsel, that the snow outside was barely visible. In fact, almost nothing was visible. Sighing again, Pitch ran his hand over his face. "Can you just-just clear it up? Please. Enough that we can at least _see_ the kitchen..." his voice trailed off as he yawned, stretching slightly. Sandy nodded, apologising again.

 _Though,_ he started, grinning up at his brother mischievously. _I'm sure Jack would love it._

Chuckling, Pitch left for his bedroom, eyes still stinging from all the glitter and colour. "Sure Sandy, sure. Why don't you decorate the living room for him then?" he called over his shoulder, entering his bathroom. _  
_

Of course, he didn't actually believe that Sandy would do what he had told him to.

When Pitch emerged from his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hands as he dried his hair, he went to check if Sandy had cleared up the kitchen, when he almost fell over at the sight of his living room. Somehow, it seemed as if Sandy had found even more tinsel, and decorated every surface available. He almost didn't see the stockings hung up next to the Christmas tree, because of the mass of tinsel. Almost.

Gaining his composture again, Pitch tightened the towel around his waist, as Sandy appeared behind him. Spinning around, Pitch pointed at his brother threateningly, trying to form words, only to stare flabbergasted, as he doubled over with laughter.

"Wh-what is so funny? _Sandy!"_ Pitch stammered, frozen at his brother's sudden antics. " _What?"_

Sandy slowly gathered up his wits, to glance back up at his brother, face splitting into another grin, as he clearly tried to not laugh again. Biting his finger, Sandy nodded at Pitch's waist. Or rather, at the towel that was beginning to slip down his narrow hips, despite him having tightened it just now. Gasping, Pitch rapidly hitched up the towel, blushing furiously, as Sandy burst out in silent giggles.

Pitch glared daggers at his brother, not finding the situation funny in the least. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Pitch tried to reason with his brother.

"You put up the stockings?" he asked quietly, as Sandy smiled up at him, nodding.

_Yeah. Like when we were younger._

Pitch nodded, a small smile forming on his face, as he turned back to look at the mass of tinsel that was his living room this time. Glancing at Sandy out of the corner of his eye, he smirked, faking innocence as he tugged the towel around his waist a bit higher. "So," he started, acting non-chalant, watching his brother for his reaction. "Was the only reason you were laughing my partial nudity? Or were you laughing at my reaction to your...decorating..."

Sandy smirked up at his younger brother, who somehow managed to hold an air of dignity in nothing but a towel. _Well_ , he signed, as Pitch turned to look at him, curiously. _Actually, I was picturing Jack's reaction to seeing you in nothing but that_ , he nodded towards the cloth that just about covered Pitch's assets, as his brother began spluttering, blushing furiously, staring at Sandy horrified.

" _Sandy,"_ Pitch exclaimed, as his brother began giggling again. " _Whyyy?"_ he whined, as Sandy poked his stomach, teasingly, causing him to flinch.

 _Because_ , he signed, chuckling silently. _You two are positively adorable together_. Pitch swore he would wipe that grin off of his brother's face, one way or another. Reaching out to shove his brother away, he froze at Sandy's next statement.

 _Have you not seen the way he looks at you?_ Pitch stared at his brother, forgetting his previous attempt to get away from him. What did he mean, the way Jack looked at him?

Shaking his head, he replied gruffly. "No. There's no particular way he looks at me..." Sandy smiled up at Pitch ruefully, shaking his head minutely. "I'm going to go get ready. He'll be coming later anyway." Pitch trudged off to his bedroom, holding up the towel so it wouldn't fall, ruining his dramatic exit.

Sandy stared after his brother, biting his lip, worried. How did Pitch not see the way Jack looked at him? It was obvious that the boy adored his brother, it was clear the first time he saw Jack. And Sandy had seen the way Jack's gaze had lingered on Pitch's arms and torso, more often than normal for an eight year old, yesterday. Sandy let out another silent giggle at the memory of his brother's expression , when Jack had wrapped himself around Pitch in a hug, for helping him put the star on top of the tree. It was infuriating, for Sandy, knowing they liked each other, because he knew his brother would never make the first move. Also, the fact that Jack was, after all, still a child. He would have to find a way to get them to realise their mutual feelings, over the course of time, until Jack was old enough. Until then...he didn't know what. There was no way he would suggest them _actually_ getting together before Jack was old enough. Also because he knew that Pitch would flat out refuse. But maybe...Shaking his head again, Sandy bit his lip, trying to cover up his smile as Pitch reappeared, wearing slacks, and another fitted tank top.  His brother, and his subconscious peacocking. Jack was going to have a field day today. Snorting silently, Sandy tried to hide his grin, as Pitch glared at him.

"I'd ask what's so funny, but knowing you, I'm assuming it has something to do with my flaming homosexuality." Pitch made his point by gesturing grandly at his defined torso, very visible with just the tank top covering it. Sandy giggled silently, turning back to the living room, missing his brother's smirk. Maybe his peacocking wasn't so subconscious after all.

As Pitch stalked past him, into the living room, Sandy had a sudden idea, and disappeared into the guest room, foraging through his belongings, until he found what he was looking for. Grinning triumphantly, he snuck down the hallway, and fastened the surprise on the doorframe of the front door. Settling down on the couch next to his brother, Sandy smiled innocently, as Pitch focused his gaze on him, brow furrowed as he clearly tried to figure out what his brother had done.

 _What?_ he signed innocently, gazing up at his younger brother, who frowned at him.

"What did you just do?" Pitch sounded wary, knowing his brother was far more devious than he let on. Sandy grinned, shrugging.

 _Nothing._ Pitch continued to frown at his brother, knowing whatever he had done, was indeed not _nothing._ Deciding he'd rather not know, Pitch shook his head, changing the the topic of conversation.

"So you put up the stockings?" he asked again, nodding towards the barely visible decorations, that were dwarfed by the Christmas tree beside them. Sandy nodded, smiling.

 _Yeah. It can't be Christmas without stockings._ That was when Pitch noticed a crucial detail.

"Why are there three?" he asked, squinting through the tinsel, trying to discern what he was seeing. Sandy grinned broadly, as Pitch turned to him with a questioning look. Feigning innocence once again, Sandy stared at his brother, wide-eyed.

 _Why, one for Jack. I couldn't leave out my brother's boyfriend._ He chuckled silently, as Pitch threw a pillow at him.

"You..." Pitch grumbled, running his hands over his face again, trying to hide his smile. If Sandy caught him smiling, it would go straight to his head. "You really see us as boyfriends too?" he finally managed, glancing back at his brother. Sandy looked dumbstruck.

 _Too?_ he asked, watching his brother closely. Pitch inhaled sharply, forgetting that Sandy didn't know Aster saw him and Jack as a couple as well. _Congratulations Pitch. You've won unlimited teasing from your beloved brother,_ he thought, burying his face in his hands again.

"Yeah," he finally muttered, as Sandy felt a small smile forming, hearing the smile in Pitch's voice. "Do you remember Aster? The lanky teenager from the market, when we bought the tree?" Pitch glanced up at his brother, as Sandy nodded. Pitch sighed, hands dropping to his knees, as he leaned back on the couch. "Yeah. He does too." Sandy looked exhilarated.

 _Doesn't his friend, Nick, do too?_ he signed rapidly, a sudden light in his eyes. Pitch watched his brother warily, as he started to go off of tangents, about him and Jack, and how it couldn't be coincidence that so many people saw them as a couple, until Pitch finally interrupted him.

"Sandy," he started, a serious expression on his face. "Just because _three_ people think so, I'm not in a relationship with an _eight year old_. It's...not right..." he mumbled, running his hand through his hair nervously. Yes, he did like Jack, but he _couldn't_ be in a relationship with him. He was still a child. Pitch wouldn't allow himself to see Jack in any other way, besides the boy that he babysits. And he couldn't very well tell anyone about his feelings for Jack. He'd most likely be arrested. And god, _what would Jack's parents say?_ The man whom they entrusted with their son, a mere day after they met him, having inappropriate feelings for the boy. Well _sh-_

Pitch's thoughts were cut short, as Sandy tugged at his arm, looking worried. _No, Pitch. We're not implying that you two are in a_ romantic _relationship with Jack-_

"Then why are you always calling us boyfriends?" Pitch all but cried, shaking slightly, as he tried to move away from his brother. He didn't like this conversation, not one bit of it. He didn't want to know his feelings for Jack, he never wanted to admit to them. He knew, he so painfully knew, there was no chance, whatsoever. Jack was his only real friend, besides Sandy, and that was it. That was why he liked him. Pitch had no romantic thoughts towards Jack, it was all just friendship. He tried desperately to make the message sink in, despite the hollow ache in his chest. _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit-_

Sandy grabbed Pitch's arm, forcing him to face him. _Pitch,_ he signed, as his brother struggled to get out of the one handed grip his brother had on his arm.

" _What?"_ Pitch growled, as he tried to smother his hurt with anger. Sandy saw the unshed tears that his brother was trying desperately to hide.

 _Stop struggling, goddammit. Do you know how hard it is to sign with one hand?_ Pitch slowly stopped trying to escape Sandy's grip, but remained tense, avoiding his brother's gaze. _Thank you. Now pay attention. I'm sorry. I didn't know that...that you didn't like that. When we called you boyfriends. I-_ Sandy froze at Pitch's bitter laugh.

"Who said I didn't like when you call us boyfriends?" he ground out, staring hard at the blank television opposite them. "That's exactly the problem," he muttered, blinking rapidly. He hated showing emotions in front of others. He had always dealt with them alone. So when Sandy pulled him into a tight hug, he didn't know how to react, besides blinking at his brother, confused. Pulling back, Sandy smiled at Pitch warmly.

 _Pitch. That is not bad. No wait, don't interrupt me again!_ he signed rapidly, as his brother opened his mouth to argue. Closing his mouth, Pitch nodded, biting his lip. _It's not bad, because it's clear that you like him. And he likes you-_ Sandy frowned as Pitch snorted.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his brother's glare.

Sandy sighed, shaking his head. _It's fine. But Pitch. He does. It's so obvious, that if he were older, he would have made the first move by now. Because, you're unlikely to make the first move, considering you don't want to admit to liking him._  Pitch opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't make a sound. He wanted to admit to himself that he liked Jack, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. It wasn't right. He started when Sandy placed a comforting hand on his elbow, smiling warmly up at him.

"Sandy, I..." Pitch tried, struggling for words. "Thanks," he whispered, smiling down at his brother. Sandy grinned at him, winking.

 _No problem. I know you'll wait until he's older. But you two are just too cute together._ He laughed silently, as Pitch hit him with another pillow, chuckling. 

"Right," he chuckled, running his hand over his face again. "You know, you may not see us in a _romantic_ relationship, but you had no problem imagining Jack's kinks..." Getting up from the couch, he grinned at Sandy, who chuckled silently. "I'm gonna be in the kitchen. I might make some cookies or something..." He saw his brother give him a thumbs up, as he headed to the kitchen, sighing with relief, seeing that Sandy had removed all the tinsel.

~

When the doorbell rang, Pitch didn't hear it at first, having the music on too loud in the kitchen, while baking. He jumped when Sandy appeared in the doorway, waving to get his attention.

 _Pitch, will you answer the door? It's Jack._ Pitch stared at his brother, who didn't seem to be doing anything.

Turning down the music, he asked, "Why don't you?" while wiping his hands on a cloth,  leaving flour on it.

 _Because it's Jack. He'd be happier if you answer,_ Sandy winked at his brother, who blushed, trying to summon a glare to direct at his brother. _Also, you should probably turn that song off. It's creepy. What is that?_ Pitch laughed, turning the music down even more, but not completely off.

"Carol of the Bells, Sandy, it's a Christmas song!" He laughed, as he headed towards the front door, Sandy following close behind him. Pulling the door open, Pitch was met with a yelp of joy, and a sudden force slamming into his torso in a hug, knocking the breath out of him. "Hey Jack, good to see you too," he chuckled, as Jack pulled back, grinning sheepishly up at him.

"Hey Kozzy. Hey Sandy," he smiled, seeing Pitch's brother behind him, trying not to laugh. "Kozzy you'll never believe what...happened.....last....." Jack's voice trailed off, as he looked up at Pitch, and past his head.

"You alright Jack?" he asked, glancing behind him. 

"Is that...what's that?" Jack asked, staring intently at something hanging just over Pitch's head. Glancing up, Pitch choked, staring back a this brother, who was laughing silently.

Hanging over Pitch and Jack, was a sprig of mistletoe.

 _Why that little-_ Pitch's thought was caught short by Jack taking his hand, trying to get his attention. 

"What is that Kozzy?" he asked sweetly, confused at Pitch's embarrassment.

"That's uh...it's mistletoe..." Pitch muttered awkwardly, fully aware that Sandy was having the time of his life, watching him struggle.

"Isn't mistletoe a Christmas tradition?" Jack asked shyly, intertwining his fingers with Pitch's, causing the teenager to splutter, even more embarrassed, knowing Sandy was still watching them.

"Y-yes, it is," he mumbled, swearing he would get Sandy for this later. His dear beloved brother will not know what hit him. Jack blushed, watching Pitch.

"What's the tradition of mistletoe again?" he asked, seeing Sandy double over with silent laughter behind Pitch. He didn't know what was so funny about his question, but Pitch was blushing furiously, stuttering as he tried to explain.

"The uh, the tradition is that, if two people are, uh, standing underneath mistletoe, that they, um-" _Jesus, Pitch. You're a writer, how can you hesitate so much in one sentence?_ "Thetradition is that the two people underneath the mistletoe, they k-kiss," he managed, flinching at the last word, as Jack smiled up at him, blushing even more.

"Kozzy?" Jack whispered shyly, glancing from the mistletoe to their intertwined hands, as Pitch felt a lump forming in his throat. He could hear his brother gasping with laughter behind him, as his blush deepened, when Jack glanced back up at him, meeting his amber gaze.

"Y-yes Jack?" Pitch whispers, as Jack stared up at him apprehensively, as if wondering if he should say what he was thinking. Biting his lip, Jack's blush deepened, as he grinned up at the teenager.

"So, uhm...can we do that?" Jack's blush reached up to his hairline now, as did Pitch's, while Sandy staggered away to the living room to sit down, laughing too hard at his brother's embarrassment.

"D-do what, exactly?" Pitch stuttered, knowing full well what Jack was asking, and secretly, he didn't mind it. In fact, he would love to. Pitch's blush managed to deepen at the thought, while Jack struggled to finish the question.

"Can we...do the mistletoe?" Jack looked down, averting his gaze from Pitch. "N-no not like...never mind..." he muttered, untangling his fingers from Pitch's. Pitch felt his heart beat rapidly, at Jack's disappointed expression, that the boy was so clearly trying to hide. His conversation with Sandy earlier ran through Pitch's mind, before he bent down, his mind barely registering what he was doing, before placing a hand under Jack's chin, turning the boy to face him, and kissing his forehead. Pitch smiled, watching the boy's eyes widen with surprise, before Jack smiled shyly back up at Pitch as he pulled away.

"That okay?" Pitch asked awkwardly, fully aware of Jack's gaze lingering on his lips. Jack's grin widened, as he nodded, taking Pitch's hand again. Pitch let out a sigh of relief, before he saw the mischievous glint in Jack's eyes. Shifting uncomfortably under the gaze, Pitch asked, "What?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder non-chalantly, glancing at their hands again, before grinning at Pitch. "Does that make me special, Kozzy?"

"What?" Pitch spluttered again, watching as Jack's grin seemed to falter slightly.

Shifting, embarrassed, Jack's gaze trailed back up to the mistletoe, a small frown creasing his forehead, before he shook his head. "It's just...you said, on Halloween, that no one was ever special enough to kiss you..." Jack blushed as he dared another glance at Pitch, who was staring at him, dumbstruck.

Reconstructing his expression, Pitch couldn't help the smile that reached his lips. "How do you remember that?" he pondered, as Jack's face lit up at his smile. The boy shrugged again, giggling.

"I told you. I only remember things people say if I really like them." Pitch felt a fluttering in his chest, but quenched the feeling quickly, before he gave Sandy another reason to tease him.

"W-well. That's..." Pitch couldn't help the grin that appeared, as Jack bit his lip, trying to contain his giddiness. "That does make you very special then, doesn't it? Considering _I_ kissed _you,"_   he chuckled, as Jack jumped forwards, trapping him in a bear hug. When he pulled back, Pitch was surprised at the sudden smirk on the boy's face, and devious glint in his eyes.

"So can I come in? Or do you wanna stay under the mistletoe all day?" Pitch spluttered at the boy's sudden snark, and he tugged the boy inside, blushing furiously, Jack giggling at his embarrassment.

They found Sandy lying facedown on the couch, exhausted from laughing too much. Pitch glared at his brother's seemingly unconscious figure, as Jack giggled at the brightly decorated living room, before sliding up closer to Pitch.

"Is he okay?" he whispered, nodding towards Pitch's brother, and was answered when Sandy lifted a weak arm, giving Jack the thumbs up.

Pitch grinned, nodding. "Apparently so." Glancing down at Jack, he had a thought. If Sandy was going to rest after his obviously-very-strenous-laughing-at-his-brother's-embarrassment, Pitch and Jack could do very little, besides- "Would you like to help me bake?" he blurted out, watching as Jack turned to look at him, excitement clear on his expression.

"Can I?" he asked, eyes lighting up, as his face split into a heart-melting smile. Pitch stood frozen, staring at the smile, the way Jack's face scrunched up with excitement, how his eyes-

"Yeah," Pitch squeaked, glancing away, before the thoughts went any further. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Yeah of course. I mean-if you want to?" He got his answer when Jack yelped with joy, hugging him quickly, before beginning to tug him towards the kitchen.

"What are we baking?" Jack was bouncing with joy, causing Pitch to grin, trying to calm the boy down.

"Well, I made a pie-" he was cut of by Jack's disbelieving gasp.

" ** _Pie_** _,"_ Pitch was shocked at the boy's excitement over a simple pie, and watched Jack warily.

"Yeaahhh... _pie."_  Pitch had to admit, Jack's expression was priceless, and the hopeful smile he directed up at the teenager was just too endearing, but the way his eyes shone at the mention of pie was just...Pitch couldn't even put it into words. Leading Jack to the counter, he nodded towards the pie in the oven, and watched as Jack gazed at the pastry adoringly, mouth hanging slightly agape. "You sure like pie, don't you?" Pitch chuckled, as Jack tore his gaze from the pastry to watch him retrieving more ingredients from the over head cupboards, and laying them out on the counter before them.

"What else are we going to bake?" Pitch will never admit to how Jack's expression at that point made his heart stop, or how it made his mouth dry, and throat close up. _Those eyes are going to be the death of me,_ he thought, turning away, flustered, pretending to look for something.

"How about cookies?" Pitch managed, thankful that his voice was steady. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at Jack's over excited nod at the question. He was glad to see that Jack wasn't pulling that eye trick again, otherwise he wasn't sure as to how he would get through the rest of the day.

Giving Jack an oversized apron, Pitch couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the boy's expression, as the apron trailed down to his ankles, making it appear as a long, black dress. Jack's glare only succeeded in making Pitch laugh even more. Jack's inaudible grumbling was just too endearing for Pitch. While they proceeded to weigh out the ingredients, Pitch gave Jack the task of flouring the countertop, so they could roll out the dough when he was finished making it. That turned out to be a not-quite-so-brilliant-idea on Pitch's part, as he felt small hands wrap around his torso, and Jack's giggling filled the kitchen. Flustered, Pitch turned to Jack, but the boy somehow managed to skip out of his reach, even in the oversized apron. Glancing down at his torso, Pitch blanched at the floury handprints Jack had left on his black tank top, the flour standing out against the dark, starkly. Pitch watched the boy, eyebrows arched, as Jack laughed at his reaction.

"Okay, okay, that was pretty good," Pitch admitted, as Jack bit his lip again, grinning, not noticing Pitch's hand reaching for the sack of flour, until it was too late.

"Kozzy!" Jack gasped, as Pitch drew a trail of flour on his nose, chuckling. Grinning, Jack, tried to wipe the flour away with his hands, only to leave more flour on his face. Pitch couldn't help but laugh at the boy's expression, as he frowned at his flour-y hands.

"I suppose we're even now," Pitch chuckled, missing Jack's smirk, as he glanced up at the teenager. Surging forwards again, Jack managed to run his hands down the front of Pitch's top, as the teenager, still laughing, stumbled backwards, trying to get out of Jack's reach. Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Pitch backed into the counter, as Jack giggled at the streaks of flour that decorated the teenager's top. "Okay, okay, I surrender!" Pitch laughed, as Jack grinned up at him.

"So I win?" Jack giggled, watching Pitch brace himself against the counter with one hand, as the other fell to his side. Nodding, Pitch gasped as Jack suddenly barrelled into him, wrapping his arms aroung his torso and burying his face in the flour streaked top, as Pitch let out another chuckle. Wrapping the arm not bracing him against the counter around Jack's shoulders, he heard Jack's muffled giggle.

"What?" Pitch chuckled, as Jack lifted his head to reveal his flour covered face.

"You're really warm Kozzy," he smiled, watching as Pitch blushed, before a small smile reached his face. "It's nice."

Shifting the hand that was braced against the counter, Pitch lifted it to Jack's face. "You just have more flour on your face now," he murmured tenderly, as he wiped some of the flour off of Jack's cheek. Shocked at the sudden tenderness, Jack could do nothing but stare up at Pitch wide-eyed, feeling his heart sputter, until there was a sound of something slamming into wood. Heads snapping up in unison, Pitch and Jack stared, shocked, at Sandy, who had tripped into the doorframe, surprised to find the two of them in such a sweet moment.

 _Sorry sorry,_ Sandy signed rapidly, as Pitch felt a blush rise up his neck, and the hand that had been wiping flour off of Jack's face fell limply by his side. Jack, blushing furiously, stepped back from Pitch, untangling himself from the teenager. _I didn't mean to...interrupt you,_ Sandy smiled sheepishly, as Pitch stuttered, pushing off of the counter.

"It's alright Sandy, we were just..." Pitch's gaze lingered on the streak of flour still on Jack's nose, and felt an unvoluntary smile reach his lips. "...Baking..." he finished, as he reached for a kitchen towel to hand Jack, and grinned at the boy's overexaggerated pout, missing Sandy's disbelieving smile.

"Yeah," Jack laughed, as he wiped the rest of the flour off of his face, grinning mischievously up at Pitch. "And I won."

 _How do you win at baking?_ Sandy asked, glancing from his brother to Jack, then at the flour stains covering them. Eyes widening in understanding, before narrowing in humour, Sandy nodded, biting his lip. _Well, Pitch, I do believe your boyfriend is quite exemplary at baking,_ he giggled silently, pointing towards the streaks of flour running along Pitch's torso, as his brother flushed, glaring at Sandy warningly.

"You," Pitch started, as Jack watched him, wondering what Sandy had told him. "Are incredibly lucky. That it is Christmas. Otherwise I wouldn't be in such good humour."

Sandy pouted exaggeratedly. _Are you sure you're not in good humour because Jack's here?_ Pitch bit his tongue as Jack piped up.

"Kozzy, is Sandy going to help us bake?" Jack asked, looking at Pitch's brother, uncomfotable at the one-sided conversation, on his part. Jack really wished he could understand what Sandy was signing, and why Pitch seemed to blush even more when he reached out for his hand again. Smiling as Pitch slowly took his hand, he waited for a reply.

As Pitch glanced from Jack to Sandy, he saw his brother shake his head minutely. _I can't. I have something to do._ Wary of his brother's ambiguos statement, Pitch turned back to Jack, who was watching him expectantly.

"Apparently not, Jack. Do you want to finish the cookies then?" Grinning at Pitch, Jack nodded. "Well then, Sandy," Pitch directed at his brother, who was watching them with a smile. "Have fun doing...whatever you're going to do. We can leave you some cookies, if you'd like?" Pitch smirked at his brother's frown. "And pie, of course," he added, shrugging his shoulder, as he taunted Sandy, while Jack bit his lip, trying to stop the giggle that reached him. Pitch winked at his brother's pained expression. "Of course, we could make some cake for you?"

Sandy glared at his younger brother, as he continued to smirk at him, knowing full well that Sandy _loved_ food, _especially_ pastries, and oh god, _cake._ Don't even get the man started on cake.

 _Just make cookies and be cute with your boyfriend,_ he signed, grinning at Pitch's shocked expression, before disappearing down the corridor.

"Why that little..." Pitch muttered, watching his brother disappear. He started when Jack tugged at his arm, giggling. He had almost forgotten about the boy while taunting his brother, and at that moment, Pitch thanked every deity he had ever researched that Jack couldn't understand sign language.

"You blush a lot," Jack laughed, as Pitch felt said blush deepen.

"Yeah, well...it's warm in the kitchen...," he mumbled, as Jack let go of his hand and he turned to the counter. "We should finish the cookies...and keep an eye on the pie." Pitch laughed as Jack let out a whoop of joy at the mention of pie. Grinning down at the boy's excited face, he asked, "Why do you love pie so much?"

Jack shrugged at the question. "I dunno...I just...realllyyyy love pie." Grinning up at Pitch, Jack continued flouring the countertop-not that it needed much more flour-and watched as Pitch mixed the ingredients in a bowl, and as the mix became thicker, and more dough like, Jack began giggling as Pitch kneaded the dough with his hands, making the teenager blush furiously.

"Jack...why are you laughing?" Pitch mumbled, hands hesitating slightly. When there was no answer, Pitch glanced at the boy worriedly, only to freeze at the intent stare that was directed at his hands. "Jack?" he tried again, but the boy seemed entranced. "Jack, why are you staring at my hands?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Jack suddenly blushed furiously, as Pitch watched, confused, waiting for an answer. "Sorry Kozzy...it's just...your hands are really nice to watch..." Jack's head shot up, as he watched Pitch, worried at the teenager's sudden spluttering, and looked on, shocked, as Pitch stepped back from the counter, face burning.

"W-well, J-Jack...th-that's uh...that's..." Pitch groaned, as his face burned, and he tried desperately to swallow. His mouth had gone dry, and he reached for a glass of water, that sat oh-so-conveniently on the counter. Chugging the drink, wincing at the taste, Pitch glanced at Jack, who was standing frozen, watching him. "That's uhh...very kind of you..." Pitch managed, as he swallowed again. That water hadn't tasted like water at all, and it left an awful feeling in his mouth. _What the hell did I just drink?_ he thought horrified, glancing from the now-empty glass to Jack, who looked as horrified as Pitch felt.

"Kozzy?" the boy tried, as Pitch turned to lean against the counter. "You know you just drank the egg whites, right? The ones we didn't need for the cookie dough?" Pitch stared at him, wide-eyed, as he felt the colour drain from his face. _Oh god no,_ he thought.

Groaning, Pitch tried to get the taste out of his mouth, but it wouldn't go. "Jack..." he muttered, swallowing hard against the taste. "Please, don't ever let me drink any clear liquid that is at hand, without knowing what it is...ever..." Jack giggled at Pitch's disgusted expression. "Why are you laughing?" Pitch grumbled, as Jack bit his lip to stifle his laughter.

"I'm not laughing," he managed through his teeth, a large grin split across his face.

"You _are_ laughing....." Pitch whined, as he stumbled towards the tap for a drink. "It's not _funnyyyy_ Jack..." Pitch hid his grin as Jack was no longer able to contain his laughter, and burst out in fits of giggles. Spinning around, he pointed accusatively at the boy. "See? _You are."_

"No I'm not," Jack managed between gasps, catching sight of Pitch's grin. " _You're_ laughing Kozzy!" he giggled, as Pitch stifled his own laughter.

"We're both laughing, how about that?" Pitch chuckled, reaching for another glass, and filling it with water, hoping to rid himself of the awful taste of raw egg whites in his mouth. Throwing back the glass of water, Pitch rinsed his mouth and spat the water into the sink, before sliding down onto his knees, groaning.

"Was it really that bad, Kozzy?" Jack asked, biting his lip again, while moving into Pitch's peripheral vision.

"Do you really want to know?" he chuckled weakly, hands fumbling at the edge of the countertop for support, as he tried to pull himself upright.

"Not really," Jack giggled at the teenager's feeble movements.

"Well," Pitch started, directing a wink at the boy as he managed to pull himself upright, and turned back to the almost forgotten cookie dough. "Egg whites are supposed to be good for losing weight." He grinned at Jack's snort, contempt clear on the boy's expression.

"You don't need to lose weight, you're like one of those tall, thin trees..." Pitch watched Jack, bemused at the strange compliment. He felt his face burn at Jack's next statement "You're one of those thin trees that  _I_ can't even climb..." Pitch watched, wide-eyed, as Jack seemed to humour the thought. "No, actually, I could still probably climb you..." Pitch spluttered at that, and Jack grinned at him sweetly. "Basically," the boy continued, amused at Pitch's embarrassment. "You're a tree with ckeekbones," Jack finished, having drawn Pitch's attention away from the dough once again. Glancing at said cookie dough, Pitch heard Jack mumbling beside him. "Your cheekbones...they're really...defined..."

Pitch coughed to hide his embarrassment, as Jack eyed said cheek bones, and grinned at the blush spreading across them. "Thank you, I suppose?" Jack laughed as he turned back to the cookie dough, that had been ignored long enough. As Pitch turned the dough onto the floured countertop, he glanced at Jack, while reaching for a rolling pin, and more flour. "Just to be sure..." he started warily, as Jack smiled up at him sweetly. Innocently. As if nothing had happened before. Sighing, Pitch continued, staring at the floured dough. "Please don't stare at my hands. Or do. But don't comment on...it...please..." he blushed at Jack's giggle, as he watched the teenager's hands begin to roll out the dough.

"I'll try Kozzy. Don't want you to drink any more egg whites." Pitch could see the boy's grin out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"No. No trust me, we do not." Pitch missed the strange smile tugging at Jack's lip, however, as the boy continued to watch the teenager roll out the cookie dough.

Somehow, the two of them had managed to roll out the dough, and cut out festive shapes with cookie cutters, without anything embarrassing happening. As they laid out the shapes on a sheet of baking parchment, the timer for the pie went off, and Pitch had a hard time keeping Jack from knocking anything over, in his rush for the pie. Having to physically lift Jack, to prevent him from running into anything, Pitch chuckled at the boy's pleading gaze, as he was shackled by his arms.

"Trust me Jack. You don't want to run into anything," Pitch chuckled, as Jack turned limp in his arms.

"Okay Kozzy...sorry..." the boy mumbled, as he glanced up at Pitch shyly, meeting his gaze.

"It's okay Jack," Pitch whispered, putting the boy down again, slowly. "I'll get the pie out, and then we can put the cookies in. Okay?"

Jack nodded, smiling. "Okay."

Pitch had to give the boy credit for managing to keep calm, as he pulled the pie out of the oven, and placed it aside on the countertop to cool, considering his love of the pastry. Turning, he caught the complete and utter look of awe on the boy's face, before he quickly rearranged it in an excited grin.

"So we can put the cookies in now?" Pitch couldn't help laughing at the boy's excitement over baking, just as Sandy came wandering into the kitchen, undoubtedly drawn by the scent of fresh pie.

 _Did I miss anything?_ he asked, curious, as his eyes drifted over to the pie cooling down.

"Jack, would you like to tell Sandy what he's missed?" Pitch asked the boy, who had glanced at him questioningly.

"Yeah, okay," Jack grinned turning to Pitch's brother.

"And while you do that, I'll put the cookies in the oven then," Pitch chuckled at their mirrored expressions of excitement, eyes alight, at the statement.

Having carefully slid the batch of cookies into the oven, Pitch turned and tuned into Jack's explanation of what Sandy missed, just as Sandy doubled over laughing "...and then he drank the egg whites...-"

"Woah, okay Jack, thank you. I think Sandy knows what happened now," Pitch interjected hurriedly, as the pair of them laughed at his embarrassment.

"Sorry Kozzy," Jack giggled, as Pitch flustered, trying not to laugh himself, at their antics.

"If the two of you keep laughing, I'll just have to keep the pie all to myself," he smirked, as Sandy and Jack froze, staring at him horrified.

"You wouldn't..." Jack whispered, as Sandy glanced quickly from the pie to his younger brother.

"Oh, but I _would,"_  a sly grin stretched across Pitch's face, as the two people before him shared another horrified look. " _And_ I may keep the cookies to myself as well, you know-" Pitch was cut off as Jack slammed into him, wrapping his arms around his torso in a bear hug.

"No Kozzy, please, we're sorry," the boy gasped, before glancing over his shoulder at Sandy. "Right? We're sorry, please don't keep the pie from us." Pitch felt his heart thud, as Jack gazed up at him, blue eyes wide, and apologetic. A warm smile replacing the grin, as Pitch glanced from Sandy, back down to the boy wrapped around him.

"Alright," he said eventually, chuckling as Jack smiled at him so brightly and innocently, he temporarily forgot the whole fuss was about a _pie_ and _cookies._ "But," he continued, watching as Sandy glanced at him, warily. "Only if the two of you _promise-"_

"Yes! Yes, yes, we promise Kozzy!" Pitch grinned down at Jack, whose enthusiasm was undoing his will power.

"You don't even know what you just promised to do," he smiled, as Sandy sidled over closer to them.

 _What did he just promise?_ he signed, still wary of his younger brother.

Chuckling Pitch, glanced from one to another. "Jack, you just promised, for the two of you may I add, that you would clean up the kitchen." The prospect of cleaning up after baking wasn't that bad, except, it had been Pitch and Jack baking. Usually Pitch wasn't messy when baking, but he and Jack had had the flour fight, after all.

Jack looked around the kitchen and groaned, head butting Pitch's stomach. "Meanie..." he mumbled into his shirt, as Pitch laughed at his and Sandy's reaction. Sandy had looked around the kitchen, and deflated, the life and energy seeming to leave his body.

Still laughing, Pitch untangled himself from Jack's embrace, and turned to leave the kitchen. "Have fun, you two." He chuckled at Jack's disheartened groan. "Do it for the pie, you two. Do it for the pie."

Settling down on the couch, Pitch was still grinning, as he set a timer for the cookies, and pulled his beloved laptop onto his lap, opening his word document to write. He didn't notice Sandy sneaking down the corridor, five minutes later, to the guest room, and sidling back into the kitchen with a devious grin on his face. Pitch also didn't hear Jack's giggle, as Sandy gave him the object he had hidden behind his back.

When the time eventually went off, it shocked Pitch into accidentally slamming down on the keyboard, adding a mess of characters on the screen. Clearing the mistake, he saved the document and slid into the kitchen, only to freeze in the doorway. The kitchen was as clean as if he and Jack had never even set foot in it, let alone had a flour fight, while baking. Sitting at the table, were Sandy and Jack, who smirked at him, as he stared around, shocked.

"Oh-kay then..." Pitch whistled, wandering towards the oven, and turned it off. "I have to admit, I didn't think you two would...clean the kitchen so quickly..."

Jack jumped up out of his seat, sidling up to Pitch's side, as he carefully took the cookies out, Sandy following close behind.

"You know what that means Kozzy?" he grinned, as Pitch placed the cookies on the countertop, next to the pie that had cooled down by now.

Smirking down at the boy, Pitch chuckled. "Oh dear, no. What does that mean?" He laughed as Jack tugged on his arm, giggling, Sandy watching them with a grin plastered across his face.

"You know what it means," Jack laughed, as Pitch glanced down at him innocently, feigning confusion. "We get to have pie and cookies," he giggled, nodding towards Sandy, who grinned at his brother's mock astonishment.

"Oh _no._ I _completely_ forgot about that!" he gasped, grinning as Jack laughed again. "Do I _have_ to share?"

" _Yes,"_ Jack giggled, as Sandy nodded fervently, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

" _Fiiinnnneeeee,"_ Pitch grumbled, trying to hide his smile from his brother and Jack, as he pulled the pie towards himself, and got out a knife to cut it.

Setting a slice of pie on three separate plates, Pitch continued to grumble inaudibly, enjoying the fact that Jack and Sandy were laughing at his behaviour. But mainly Jack. He did these things around the boy purposely, hoping Jack would laugh at his childish behaviour. And he wasn't disappointed. Maybe he shouldn't make Jack laugh in the way that it makes his heart stutter, or the fact that he constantly has to try to not break out in a smile when Jack grins at him. He knows he shouldn't, because he was just setting himself up to be...he didn't even know what he was setting himself up for. He shouldn't react to Jack's joy, the way he does. It will just cause him more internal debates on the subject. Perhaps he just likes it when kids laugh? No, no, that wasn't it. He had heard many children laughing before, and it never made him feel like that. His conversation with Sandy earlier came back, haunting him again, as he put the cookies on a separate plate, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eyes. Sandy was writing on a sheet of paper, so that Jack could understand what he was saying, and he could see Jack glancing from Sandy to himself every now and again. _Just don't think about it,_ he thought to himself, as Jack grinned at him. _Well how exactly are you_ not _going to think about it when he's right there, smiling at you? Just_ look _at that smile- No, no, shut up._ Pitch bit his tongue over the internal argument. _Think about it later,_ he told himself. _How about you_ never _think about it? It would make it so much easier-_

"Are you okay Kozzy?" Jack interrupted Pitch's heated debate with himself, for which he was thankful.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Why?" he asked, sounding slightly breathless.

Jack frowned up at him, looking worried. "It's just...you looked angry...angrier than just about the pie..." Sandy glanced up at his brother, worry set into his face like Jack's.

Shrugging slightly, Pitch laughed, though it sounded strange even to himself. "Come on you two," he chuckled, trying to hide his discomfort. "I'm fine. I was just...thinking..." Pitch saw a look of realisation dawn on Sandy's face, as he glanced from Pitch to Jack.

"What were you thinking about?" Jack asked, worry in his voice. _You,_ the voice in Pitch's head whispered. _No, no, shut up don't-_

Shaking his head, Pitch smiled at Jack, though it felt slightly strained. "Just...stuff..." Jack didn't look convinced, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sandy interrupted him.

 _We should go into the living room and eat the pie,_ he signed rapidly, staring at Pitch pointedly. _We can watch a movie or something._

"Yes, Sandy, that's a brilliant idea!" Pitch hurried, handing out the pie and cookies, as Jack looked confused. "We'll watch a Christmas movie, and eat the pie." Jack looked like he wanted to say something, but opted not to, as Pitch shooed him into the living room, throwing a thankful glance at Sandy over his shoulder, as he followed the pair of them.

Settling down on the couch, Pitch was aware of the fact that Jack continued to watch him out of the corner of his eyes, looking concerned about the teenager's strange behaviour. The fact that Jack was worried and concerned about him, made Pitch's heart thump, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Distracting himself, Pitch reached for the remote control, and turned the television on.

"So, who wants to watch another Christmas movie?" he asked hurriedly, glancing from Jack to Sandy, who shrugged. Turning back to Jack, he thought he saw something light up in the boy's blue eyes, but it was gone a quickly as he had seen it. Dismissing it as a trick of the lights, he asked Jack what he wanted to watch, albeit, somewhat awkwardly.

"I don't mind Kozzy," Jack shrugged, glancing at the television screen. "Do you know any good Christmas movies?"

In the end, they settled for watching _Elf,_ though none of them were really paying attention. Having eaten their pie, Jack and Sandy kept glancing at Pitch worriedly, whenever he fiddled his thumbs, or started tapping his foot. He had some habits that made themselves known when he was nervous, or uncomfortable, and fidgeting was the worst habit. Sandy knew his brother only fidgeted when he was so incredibly uncomfortable, that he could sometimes hardly form coherent sentences. Glancing at Jack, Sandy saw how he looked at Pitch worried as well, and he wondered if  _that_ hadbeen what had set Pitch off. Their conversation earlier ran through Sandy's mind, and he glanced from Pitch to Jack worriedly, biting his lip. Pitch had said he was " _thinking"_ , but _what_ had he been thinking about? Only one thought came to mind, what Pitch would have been, undoubtedly, thinking about, that would make him act like this.

Jack.

As the movie dragged on, somewhat unnoticed now, Pitch became more and more aware of the two people sitting on either side of him, watching him worriedly. Biting his lip, he tried to stop his foot from tapping, only succeeding in accidentally kicking the couch. Flinching slightly, Pitch stared blankly at the screen before him, as he felt the two pairs of eyes, amber and blue, burning into him with worry. Biting his tongue now, Pitch resisted the urge to bolt. He couldn't run away, no matter how much his instincts were screaming at him to, his legs were numb, the steady tapping not even registering anymore.

 _Look at them. They're worried about you,_ a voice in his mind whispered, as he pretended to be focused on the movie. _They care-_

 _Why do they care?_ another voice growled in response. _You're a weirdo, just like Aster said-_

 _No you're not,_ the first voice retorted. _Look at Jack. He's worried. He's most likely scared for you-_

 _He shouldn't be!_ _And he's not-_

 _Yes he is, just_ look _at him! He's just as worried as Sandy!_

Pitch bit his tongue even harder, as the voices continued to argue in his mind, resisting the urge to glance at Jack, and tasted blood.

 _Oh way to go, Pitch, really, bite your tongue so that it bleeds, that's right, hide from your emotions,_ the bitter voice growled sadistically. Or rather, masochistically.

 _Shut up! Pitch look at them, say something, don't do this_ again-

_Oh please, this is what you always do, this is what you did after the-_

_For_ ** _fuck's sake,_ _stop it Pitch._ ** Look _at them. They_ care.

_No they-_

**_STOP THIS RIGHT NOW._ ** Look _at them._ Say _something. Stop scaring the only people who care for you._

Pitch felt as if his heart was going to burst, his head hurt, and for the first time in two years, he was beginning to lose it again. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball in a dark room, and sob pathetically, until he didn't feel anything anymore.

Jack and Sandy were watching him, worried, but they had no idea of what was going on in his mind.

 _Pitch,_ the first voice whispered softly. _Take a deep breath._

Pitch did so, only realising then, that he had been holding his breath.

_Stop tapping your feet._

Slowly, Pitch saw, rather than felt, his legs stop moving.

_Good. Now stop biting your tongue._

Pitch tasted the coppery blood in his mouth, as he slowly unclenched his jaw, and swallowed.

_Smile. Pitch, smile, and look at Sandy and Jack. Look at them and smile. And don't cry. You're okay._

Blinking hard, Pitch felt the corners of his mouth slowly, but surely, curl upwards in a genuine smile.

_There you go. Now look at Jack. Forget about every debate you have ever had about him. Just look at him. And smile._

Tilting his head shyly, and embarrassed, Pitch dared to glance at Jack, and felt his heart beat rapidly. The small, feeble smile stretched, and Pitch's face split into a large, genuinely happy smile, as a pool of warmth spread through his body, from his chest to his toes. He felt light and happy, as Jack's eyes widened with shock, before the boy split into a large, heart warming smile.

"Kozzy!" Jack yelped with joy, before tackling the teenager in a hug, while Sandy watched, entranced, at his brother's sudden change in behaviour.

Pitch laughed, genuinely laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Jack, and glanced over at his older brother, who was smiling, bemused at the sudden turn, and relieved.

"Yes, Jack?" Pitch chuckled, as Jack lifted his head from his sternum, to smile brightly at him.

"You're happy again," he whispered, meeting Pitch amber gaze. Pitch smiled warmly at the boy, heart beating unevenly.

"Yes. I am," Pitch breathed, as Jack's smile seemed to grow even warmer.

Burying his face in Pitch's shoulder, Jack mumbled against the fabric of his tank top, "Please don't be sad again. When you're sad, I'm sad..." Pitch felt his arms tighten around the boy, holding him closer.

"I'm sorry Jack..." he whispered, resting his chin on top of the boy's head. "I'm sorry..."

Smiling like a sappy old fool, Sandy jumped up from the couch, clapping his hands, so that Pitch and Jack turned their heads in unison to look at him.

 _Pitch, translate for me, would you?_ he signed, grinning.

Chuckling slightly, Pitch turned back to Jack. "He wants me to translate for you."

Jack smiled at Pitch warmly, before turning to smile at Sandy. "Okay."

_You know how in some countries they celebrate Christmas on the twentyfourth?_

Jack glanced at Pitch expectantly. "In some countries, they celebrate Christmas on the twentyfourth of December, instead of the twentyfifth, like we do."

 _Are you going to paraphrase me the entire time?_ Sandy signed exasperatedly.

"Yes. I am going to paraphrase everything that you say," Pitch chuckled, as Jack grinned from one brother to the other, arms still wrapped around Pitch.

_Fine. Well, anyway, when I worked in countries that do celebrate Christmas on the twentyfourth, I liked the idea of celebrating both days._

"When he had been working in those countries, you know, that celebrate on the twentyfourth, he decided celebrating both days would be nice."

_So, I have a present for both of you, for tonight._

Pitch's eyes widened as Sandy grinned at them. "He-he has a present. For you and me. Because it's Christmas in other countries now." Jack stared at Sandy, along with Pitch, as the small, blonde man retrieved two bundles of fabric from the stockings. Holding a blue bundle out for Jack, and a dark grey bundle for his brother, Sandy grinned at their expressions. Untangling an arm each, from their embrace, Jack and Pitch took the bundles, curious, thanking Sandy. "But we don't have a present for you," Pitch muttered, embarrassed.

Sandy grinned, waving his brother's statement away. _Yes you do._ When Pitch stared at his brother questioningly, Sandy clarified. _You're both happy now._ Pitch blushed furiously, as he glanced at Jack, who still had one arm wrapped around him, while he managed to unwrap the bundle with the other hand.

 _Trust me. That's the best gift I could get tonight,_ Sandy signed, smiling warmly, as his brother blushed again, before slowly unwrapping his own present.

Inside the bundle, was a ring, that was large enough to fit around someone's wrist, wrapped in coloured fabric, with different designs in the centre of a web of string.

 _They're dreamcatchers,_ Sandy clarified, as Jack held up a blue ring, with a snowflake pattern decorating the intricate web in the ring, with blue and white feathers streaming down. Pitch examined his own dreamcatcher, which was a dark grey, with a-was that a _horse?_ Was there really a _black_ _horse_ in the intricate patterns of string inside the ring?

Clearing his throat, Pitch decided to not ask the meaning behind the dark horse. "Thank you, Sandy," he repeated himself, because the dreamcatchers were truly beautiful.

 _They'll bring you good dreams, and get rid of nightmares. I made them myself, with a secret technique,_ Sandy winked at his brother's astonished look.

"Oh-kay then...that doesn't sound ominous at all," Pitch grinned at his brother, before turning to Jack to explain the gift.

As Sandy settled down next to Pitch again, both Pitch and Jack thanked him for the dreamcatcher, but he waved the thanks away. Smiling, he watched as the pair of them settled against each other, and turned back to the television, and the fogotten movie. Sandy smiled, seeing Pitch's arm still around Jack, as the boy sidled closer to him. Sandy was just relieved that they were happy now. Sliding down on the couch, Sandy joined his brother and Jack in watching the end of _Elf_ , and then another Christmas movie afterwards, as the sky outside slowly darkened, streetlights blinking to life, casting a golden glow just inside the window, adding to the Christmas atmosphere.

When the doorbell rang shrilly, all three of them jumped, shocked. Untangling himself from Jack, Pitch was the first to reach the door, with Jack and Sandy following close behind. Pitch pulled the door open, once again, to reveal Mrs. Overland, who smiled up at him warmly.

"Hello Mrs. Overland," Pitch smiled, as she saw her son behind him.

"Hello Pitch. Did the three of you have a nice day?" she directed at the three of them, all of whom nodded in unison. "That's wonderful," Mrs. Overland laughed at their synchronised movement. "Jack, it's getting late, if you'd like to come downstairs to go to bed?"

"Okay mom," Jack yawned, as Pitch smiled down at the tired boy. He should definitely go to bed early tonight. Turning to Pitch, he grinned sleepily up at the teenager. "I'll come up tomorrow again. I have a present for both of you," he directed this at both Pitch and Sandy.

"Alright Jack, but you should go to bed soon. You know, Santa's coming tonight," Pitch grinned as Jack's tired eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you're right!" the boy gasped, turning to his mother. "Mom, we need to go downstairs! I need to go to bed e-ear-earlyyyy," Jack yawned again, as he tugged feebly at his mother's hand. "So that Santa can come..."

Mrs. Overland smiled down at her son, who yawned again, before smiling at Pitch and Sandy. "Well, I hope the two of you have a good night then. And Merry Christmas."

"Mom, come onnnnnn," Jack mumbled, eyes beginning to droop.

Chuckling, Mrs. Overland followed her son, as he began tugging her along, sleepily. "Well, good night then," she called over her shoulder to Pitch and Sandy.

"Good night," Pitch replied, chuckling as Jack tried to call good night back, but only succeeded in muttering something that sounded an awful lot like gibberish.

Closing the door, Pitch hid his own yawn behind his hand, as he stretched. Turning to Sandy, he saw his brother yawn as well.

"You know, I'll probably go to bed now too," he muttered, eyelids beginning to grow heavy at the thought of sleep.

_I'm going to go to bed now anyway, as well, so will I see you tomorrow morning?_

"Yeah," Pitch yawned again, shuffling to his bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Changing slowly, while getting ready for bed, it took all of Pitch's will power to not simply fall onto his bed and sleep, as exhaustion ran through every fiber of his very being. He just managed to hang Sandy's dreamcatcher on the head of the bed, and switched off the lights, before curling up under his duvet, and drifting to sleep.

~

Pitch bolted awake as the doorbell rang shrilly. What-why was the doorbell-? Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, Pitch audibly growled. It was just past midnight. Who would be visiting him in the middle of the night? Rolling out of bed, begrudingly, Pitch shuffled out of his bedroom, and down the corridor to the front door. Pulling it open, he opened his mouth to complain, when he saw who it was.

"Nick what the _hell_ are you doing here past midnight? And why are you dressed like that?" Pitch grumbled, eyeing the teenager, who was dressed in a red get-up, with a Santa hat, and even a large brown sack over his shoulder.

"Pitch!" Nick cried happily, oblivious to the older teenager's foul mood. "I just came to say Merry Christmas!"

Pitch stared at Nick for a full ten seconds, before deciding the teenager was completely insane. "You came all the way to my apartment. In the middle of the night. Dressed as _Santa Clause,_ nontheless. To say _Merry Christmas?"_

"Yes," Nick replied, too cheerful to notice the bite in Pitch's words. "Because you're going to have a great night, my friend!"

"I was having a great night sleeping, before you woke me up," Pitch muttered under his breath, watching the younger teenager closely. "How, _exactly,_ is my night going to be _great?_ If you wouldn't mind clarifying."

Nick tapped his nose, winking. "Ahh, but that would be spoiling the secret, no?" Pitch let out an exasperated sigh. All he wanted was to simply go. Back. To. Bed.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," he muttered, running a hand over his face. Squinting at Nick through his fingers, Pitch noticed a crucial detail. "Where's Aster?" The two were never seen apart, and the fact that Nick was here, seemingly alone, aroused suspicion in Pitch's mind.

"Ahh you see," Nick started, hesitating slightly. "Aster is not liking the Christmas holidays as much as I. He prefers Easter, when it is warmer. Unless if it's snowing of course, then he gets annoyed..." he added as an afterthought.

"And why do you like Christmas so much, if I may ask?" Pitch really just wanted to go to bed now, but something was off. Something just didn't seem right.

"Ah Pitch," Nick laughed, patting Pitch on the shoulder with enough strength to make him stumble slightly. "Christmas is...there is a magic, in Christmas...there is so much magic, and wonder, and _happiness._ I love the wonder that people have this time of the year..." Pitch watched Nick, bemused at the teenager's love of the holiday.

"I know I have a lot of wonder and happiness in my bed, when I sleep. It's very magical to me," he muttered wryly.

Nick smiled at Pitch, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, I know your bed is magical and brings you wonder and happiness. And it may just get better tonight." Pitch spluttered as Nick winked at him, before turning to leave. "Trust me Pitch. Christmas is...a time of wonder, and revelation. And I can't help but wonder what will be revealed to you tonight." Pitch watched as Nick disappeared down the staircase, wondering if the teenager had meant to phrase it like that, as if...

Shaking his head, Pitch closed the door, and started back towards his bedroom, thinking longingly of his bed, and how comfortable it was, with his duvet and blanket and-

Pitch's eyes widened as there was a knock on the front door. _I swear, if it's Nick again, I'm going to shove him in that sack and-_

Wrenching the door open, Pitch was about to complain to Nick, only to freeze, when he saw a head of silvery white hair. As the teenager at his door spun around to face him, Pitch felt his stomach drop. It was _him._ The teenager from his dream. But...but...

"Hey Koz, you alright?" the teenager chuckled, a crooked smile reaching his lips. Pitch stood there, staring at the bleached teenager in shock, as blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "Yo, Koz, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Who are you?" Pitch managed, breathlessly. He hadn't even realised he was holding his breath. His heart did a funny stutter as the teenager laughed again.

"Well Koz, that's the first time you've spoken to me. All the other times, you just up and ran away." The teenager's blue eyes twinkled under the light in the hall outside.

Pitch continued to stare in shock, as he realised this was, in fact, a dream. Wasn't it?

"Yeah, okay, but _who. Are. You?"_   Pitch started to feel nervous, as the teenager seemed to consider him, looking him up and down.

"Oh my god," he whispered, eyes widening, as he met Pitch's confused glare. "You really don't know?"

Pitch snorted, shaking his head. "If I did know, I wouldn't have asked you twice now." He watched as the bleached teenager took a step back, shock and confusion clear on his face.

"Kozzy," he whispered brokenly. "It's me. Jack."

 

* * *

 

Pitch felt his heart and lungs stop working, as he stared into those familiar blue eyes, and realised why they had been so familiar. Everytime he had seen him, everytime he had looked into those same, blue eyes, _how could he have not known?_

"Oh my god," Pitch breathed, as the teenager-no, _Jack-_ stepped forward hesitantly. "B-but...this is just a dream..."

Jack shrugged, a tentative smile reaching his lips. "Yeah it's a dream. 'Course it is. You wouldn't be lucky enough to have such an attractive guy standing outside your apartment past midnight, in real life." That insufferable smirk that reached his face made Pitch's heart do the strangest things.

"Well of course it would have to be a dream if you're actually _attractive..."_ Instead of wiping the smirk off of Jack's face, like Pitch had hoped, it just made him break out in a giant, goofy grin.

"Aww, you _do_ think I'm attractive..." Jack had moved back up to the doorframe, and leaned against it now, crossing his arms across his chest, as he teased Pitch.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Pitch growled. This just wasn't fair. He was already conflicted about the boy in real life, but now it turned out, his _subconciousness_ was doing the same? And why, _why,_ did Jack have to be attractive?

"Hey Koz, you gonna let me in? Or are you just going to scowl at my attractiveness until you wake up?" That insufferable smirk again. And that wink. No. No he should definitely not be attracted to him. Just. No.

"This is a dream," Pitch whispers, eyes widening in realisation. Jack watched him warily, as Pitch suddenly seemed gleeful.

"Yeah, we already clarified this was a dream," Jack muttered. "Are you getting old already?" Pitched grinned slyly, causing that smirk to falter slightly. "Uh, Koz, that's one creepy-ass grin you got there..."

"This is _my_ dream." Jack's dark eyebrows hitched up into his bleached bangs. "That means, I can control what happens..." Jack was beginning to look uncomfortable, shifting slightly.

"Well, yeah, generally you could, I suppose..."

"I could give you antlers." Pitch's grin stretched even wider, as Jack began spluttering.

"What-no. No, Koz, don't you dare. Don't you dare give me antlers." Jack had pushed himself off of the doorframe, and stood before Pitch, glaring up at the taller teenager.

"Why not?" Pitch laughed, flicking Jack's nose. "It may even be an improvement."

Standing up on his tip toes, Jack glared at Pitch warningly. "I swear, if you give me antlers, I will run. You. Through. The. Wall."

"No you wouldn't," Pitch chuckled at the other teenager's glare. "My dream, my rules." Jack opened and closed his mouth to retort, but couldn't form words under Pitch's smirk.

"Fine," he grumbled, stepping back and crossing his arms again. "Can I at least come in then?"

Pitch considered Jack for a moment, all of his logic screaming no, but it was just a dream, after all. It couldn't be that bad.

Nodding, Pitch stepped back to allow Jack into the apartment. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, as Jack smiled slightly up at him.

"What? A drink in a dream?" Pitch sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Common courtesy. Basic manners can get you far in life." Pitch grinned at Jack's scowl.

"Fine. I'll have a hot chocolate then."

Suddenly, Pitch found himself and Jack sitting on the couch, Jack holding a mug of hot chocolate, and Pitch was even more surprised at the steaming mug in his own hands.

"Wh-what just happened?" Pitch glanced around, shocked. The living room was still decorated with that unholy mass of tinsel, and snow was falling outside, the Christmas tree was lit up, and it was all just like when he was awake, except for-

"Dream rules, Koz," Jack murmured, as he blew on his hot chocolate to cool it down. When Pitch stared at him, confused, Jack sighed. Placing his hot chocolate on the coffee table-the coffee table that had all the same marks and scratches and stains on it, Pitch noticed-he continued. "It's your dream. If you want something to happen in your own dream, it usually just...happens. You wanted to get drinks, and presumably sit down on the couch, and then- _poof-_ we're sitting on the couch with drinks. It makes things a lot easier."

Pitch glanced down at his own drink-it wasn't hot chocolate, he was surprised to find, but peppermint tea-and felt his head spinning. It was all just a dream. Obviously, Jack was here, and he was, what, seventeen? Nine years older than Pitch knows him. And he was attractive. _Damn_ he was attractive. _Why_ did he have to be attractive?

Pitch took a shuddering breath and glanced up from his tea, to Jack, to find a curious smile on the teenager's face. "You alright, Koz?" Pitch blinked at him, before setting his tea on the coffee table and running a hand through his hair.

"This is all just a dream," he murmured, as Jack laughed next to him.

"Yeah. Isn't it wonderful?" Pitch dared another glance at Jack, to find him watching him, head tilted slightly to the side, a look of curiosity on his face.

"No. No it's not," Pitch muttered, seeing Jack's face fall. "None of this is real. It's all just happening inside my head..."

Pitch was startled when Jack placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Of course it's happening inside your head, Kozzy, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

Pitch squinted at Jack, brow furrowing. "Did...did you just quote _Dumbledore_ at me?" He was answered with Jack's laugh, that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Maybe," he grinned, watching Pitch lean back and stare at him in wonder.

"Well, fuck me," Pitch whispered, watching Jack laugh again.

"Is that an invitation, Kozzy?" No, no, Pitch's heart should not stutter at that crooked grin, or that glint in Jack's blue eyes, especially not considering what caused them, but _damn._

Shaking his head minutely, Pitch felt a grin tugging at his own lips. "In your dreams. And considering this is _my_ dream, I highly doubt it."

Jack's eyes widened with mischief. "Oh, oh, you _highly doubt it._ You didn't say outright it wasn't possible." Pitch scowled at Jack, before hitting him with a pillow.

"Shut up," he grumbled, as Jack laughed again, sending his heart racing.

"Alright Koz, I'm sorry," Jack smiled crookedly at him again, not helping his internal debate whether he should give the teenager antlers or not.

Sighing, Pitch turned back to Jack, brow furrowed as he took in that crooked smile, the way his blue eyes crinkled in the corners, the way _his heart was thumping so loud he thought Jack would be able to hear it, and the undoubtable blush rising up his neck._ "It's fine," he muttered, glancing away, for fear Jack would be able to read his thoughts by looking into his eyes. "But," he started, as Jack shifted slightly closer. " _Why_ are you here? Why do I keep dreaming of you?"

"I don't know," Jack admitted, shrugging slightly. "It's your dream, after all. Maybe it's your subconciousness telling you should should totally get together with me when I'm older." That wink should definitely _not_ have made Pitch's breathing hitch.

"Yeah, how about _no._ I'm your _babysitter._ And eleven years older than you. Though now," Pitch glanced at Jack, noticing the little smile playing along his lips. "Well, now I'm what, two years older than you?" Jack grinned, teeth flashing.

"Yep, you're only two years older now," he teased, snaking an arm around Pitch's shoulders, which he shook off hurriedly, blushing. "Aw, come on Koz, it's just-" Jack froze, pout vanishing from his face as his eyes widened, staring at something just above Pitch's head. "Well," he breathed, eyes flickering to Pitch's, before back to whatever it was that had cut off his sentence. "Would you look at that..."

Pitch felt his heart beat rapidly, as he dared to glance up, seeing something green. A plant. _Oh no. Oh god no. Please let it be holly, please don't let it be-_

"Mistletoe," Jack whispered, finishing Pitch's thought, as his heart seemed to stop.

Glancing at Jack from the cursed sprig, he was shocked to find Jack suddenly far too close to him, their faces mere inches apart. Breathing hitched, Pitch was screaming internally. He was frozen, he couldn't move. A part of him-a strange, _very_ strange part of him-wanted Jack to kiss him, while the rest of him was screaming no, no, _nonononono._

"Jack-" he tried to whisper, only to be cut off as Jack leaned forward, closing the space between them, and rendering Pitch's mouth useless.

With his own.

Pitch's eyes widened, as he stared at Jack, too shocked to react. _Jack_ was kissing him, _actually kissing him,_ and he _liked it._ Pitch felt his heart stutter again, as Jack pulled back, eyelids heavy. It had been a short kiss, barely a brush of lips, that lasted only of three seconds, but Pitch craved for more. _But that's not right,_ a voice whispered, as Pitch's eyes met Jack's. _You can't crave more, this is a_ dream, _and_ that _is_ Jack.

Pitch was shocked to see Jack breathing deeply, a blush rising up to his cheeks, as he watched Pitch, biting his lip. There was something in his eyes, something he was trying to hide, but Pitch couldn't place his finger on it.

"Oh god," Jack whispered, finally breaking the silence that had stretched between them. "I-I'm sorry, I...I'm sorry....." Resigned. Jack was resigned. Pitch's heart beat rapidly, as his lungs suddenly seemed to struggle for air. Jack was afraid Pitch was going to rebuff his advance, and was moving backwards, eyes focused on the couch, not daring to meet Pitch's gaze. "I...I shouldn't have..."

Pitch's heart wrenched, as he reached out and grabbed Jack's wrist, stopping his retreat, despite the multiple voices in his head screaming that it was a _horrible idea, stupid of him, he would burn, he was setting himself up to be broken,_ but when Jack glanced up at him, finally meeting gaze, not daring to be hopeful, the voices, for once, shut up. Only one voice remained. One voice. And it whispered a single syllable.

_Jack._

Glancing from his grip on Jack's wrist, to Jack's closed expression, Pitch threw aside every single debate, every single thought, of how _wrong_ it was, how he _shouldn't,_ as all he saw now, was the child he knew, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Koz, what are you-" Pitch didn't even think. His body moved of it's own accord, this time rendering Jack speechless, as he surged forward and shut him up, pressing his lips to Jack's. He saw Jack's eyes widen with shock, before snapping shut, as he reached up and pulled Pitch closer, deepening the kiss. Pitch could feel his heart beat reverbrating throughout his entire body, as Jack pressed closer to him, sure the teenager could feel it too.

Just as Pitch's eyes were about close, Jack pulled back, gasping. "I...Koz..." Jack couldn't seem to form words, as his gaze fell on Pitch's hand, still on his wrist. Glancing at Pitch shyly, his eyes focused on Pitch's lips, briefly, before meeting his gaze. "What was that?" he asked finally, brow furrowing slightly.

Pitch felt a blush reach his cheeks, as he stared down at Jack, watching the teenager's chest heave, as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm pretty sure," he whispered, watching Jack bite his lip. "That that was a kiss." He felt a grin spread across his face, as Jack chuckled shyly, glancing back at Pitch's hold of his wrist.

"Well," Jack started, glancing back at Pitch. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind it happening again." There it was. That crooked smile. Pitch felt a warmth pooling throughout his body, as he laughed, letting go of Jack's wrist, and cupping his face, pulling him closer.

"I wouldn't mind it happening again either," he murmured, as their breaths mingled together, noses brushing against one another.

Pitch felt Jack's smile, as he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together once again. The kiss was soft, exploratory, as they learned the feeling of one another, lips brushing against each other lightly, as Jack leaned in closer, pressing his body up alongside Pitch's, one kiss turning into two, three, four.

Pulling back slightly, Jack grinned at Pitch crookedly, as their breaths mingled. "This is your dream?" he chuckled, as Pitch pouted at him.

"Apparently so," Pitch grinned at Jack's thoughtful gaze, that lingered on his lips.

"That's why you _highly doubted_ something would happen?" That insufferable smirk suddenly became very sufferable.

"Weelllll," Pitch shrugged, grinning at Jack's furrowed brow. "Is it too late to turn my earlier statement into an invitation after all?"

Jack's eyebrows disappeared into his silvery mop of hair, as he realised what Pitch meant. "Oh no," he grinned slyly, pushing Pitch back against the couch, before straddling his hips. "It's never too late for _that._ _"_

Pitch's chuckle was muffled, as Jack leaned forward to kiss him again, this time, less tentatively. Pitch's breathing hitched, as Jack ran his tongue over his lower lip, before lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Reaching up, Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, pulling him closer, so they were flush against each other, Jack's legs on either side of Pitch's, as he felt an unfamiliar heat coil up in his abdomen. Fisting his hands in Jack's shirt, Pitch let out a broken moan, as he opened his mouth, and Jack's tongue slid in, running against his own tongue aggravatingly slowly, sending a tremor through both of them.

Clenching his hands in Pitch's night shirt, Jack tilted his head for a better angle to kiss, as Pitch keened upwards, a hand trailing up Jack's back to cup his jaw, as he tentatively ran his tongue against Jack's, causing their breathing to hitch. The unfamiliar heat was building up in Pitch's torso, as Jack suddenly gripped his hair, tugging his head back, revealing his throat, which he covered in open mouthed kisses, nipping slightly at the sensitive flesh, causing Pitch to groan, hands tightening in Jack's shirt, as Jack licked over the marks he made, soothing them.

Pitch could feel an uncomfortable hardness in his trousers, and realised what it was. He blushed furiously as he realised Jack was hard as well, and was looking for some sort of friction, shifting slightly in his lap, as he peppered Pitch's throat with kisses.

"J-Jack," he breathed, as Jack licked a long stripe of damp heat along his Adam's apple.

"Yeah Kozzy?" Jack murmured against his skin, and Pitch felt his hips jerk unvoluntarily. Pulling back, Jack met Pitch's gaze, pupils blown wide with lust, as he grinned crookedly again. "Oh, you like it when I call you Kozzy, don't you?"

Pitch blushed furiously, trying to ignore the tightness in his trousers, as he tried to answer Jack, but all that escaped his lips was a high-pitched whine, causing Jack's grin to stretch.

"You _do._ Oh wow. Is it because it reminds you of me as a child? Whenever I called you 'Kozzy'?" Pitch tried desperately to retort, but only felt his trousers tighten even more, and the heat in his core build up. He shouldn't be that turned on by it. But Jack's smirk wasn't helping either. "I wonder if you like other nicknames, that remind you of a younger me. Ohh I know. How about _Daddy?"_ Jack's smirk was downright  _evil_ now, as he felt Pitch move beneath him.

Pitch flustered, trying desperately to control the growl trying to escape the back of his throat, but not quite succeeding. Another pathetic whine escaped his lips, as Jack grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh you like that one too, don't you _Kozzy._ You know, you can be my _Daddy_ anyday." Jack's smirk grew at Pitch's clear attempt to stop himself from throwing the teenager onto his back and doing what he pleased. This definitely should _n_ _ot_ turn Pitch on as much as it did. Jack pouted at Pitch's silence. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, biting his lip, as his brow furrowed with worry. Shifting slightly, he made to move back, a blush rising up to his cheeks, when Pitch grasped his shoulders, and pulled him into a fervent kiss.

"No," Pitch murmured against Jack's lips, as the teenager reciprocated. "Oh, trust me Jack, you did _nothing_ wrong..." Pitch groaned as Jack's hands tightened in his hair, eliciting a gasp at the spike of pain, and, taking the opportunity to raid his mouth with his tongue, engaged Pitch's mouth in a warm, slick dance, as their tongues slid against one another, causing both of them to moan at the sensation.

Jack pulled back, with an inane popping noise, and buried his face in the hollow of Pitch's throat, gasping for air. "Oh thank god," he gasped, hearing Pitch's heart beat rapidly against his chest. "I was worried...that I had been naughty...and," Jack tilted his face up to grin mischievously at Pitch again. "That you would have to spank me, Daddy."

Pitch growled, as he felt Jack smile into his neck, and his trousers were now _far_ too tight for comfort. "You're a kinky little shit, aren't you?" he chuckled, as Jack shifted in his lap, causing friction that made them both groan with want. He felt Jack nodding against his throat, and felt a grin tug at his lips. "Not only do you like older men, but you go with the cliche of _nicknames."_

Jack chuckled against his throat. "Just imagine at dinner. You're there, and so are my parents, and I go _can you pass the butter Daddy?_ And then you and my dad both reach for the butter..." Jack shifted, so that his face was pressed into Pitch's jaw. "Oh I'd _love_ to see that..."

Pitch shifted to glance down at Jack, meeting his smirk. "You really _are_ being naughty Jack," he mused, watching the smirk falter. "Maybe I _will_ have to spank you."

Jack bolted up, grinning at Pitch. "Oh yes. Yeah, I deserve to be spanked." Pitch chuckled at his excitement, that sent tremors through his body.

"Oh no, not _erotic_ spanking," Pitch chuckled at Jack's frown. "Literally, holding you over my knee until you realise you shouldn't be that naughty."

Jack laughed, leaning forward to press his lips against Pitch's. "That _is_ erotic spanking, you idiot," he mumbled into the kiss.

Pitch hummed in disagreement, but was too busy licking his way into Jack's mouth to vocalise his retort. Jack keened into him, as Pitch began exploring his mouth with his tongue, running along the edge of his teeth, and trailing along the roof of his mouth, sending another tremor through Jack's body, which Pitch could feel on his lap, the action causing him to growl into Jack's mouth, eliciting a whimper from the teenager.

Pitch's hands trailed down Jack's torso, until they reached the hem of his shirt, and snuck up under the fabric, splaying over the smooth, soft skin of his hips, as Jack bucked into him, breaking apart fom the kiss with a cry.

"F-fuck, Koz," he panted, blue eyes meeting equally lust blown amber.

"Yes, that was what we intended, I believe," Pitch smirked at Jack's scowl, as he tried to catch his breath. Pitch let out a yelp of shock, as Jack withdrew his hands from his hair, and began unbuttoning his nightshirt, rapidly working all the way down to his abdomen. "Wh-what are you-?" he was cut off as Jack surged forward, kissing him fervently, and slightly sloppily, as he tried to shrug the shirt off of Pitch's shoulders.

"Take my shirt off," he panted, drawing back as he managed to get Pitch out of his. He managed a smirk at Pitch, who still looked shocked. "Come on, _Daddy_ , it's not fair if only _you're_ shirtless." Pitch opened his mouth to retort, only to have Jack surge forward again and hinder his speech with another kiss, hands trailing down his bare chest, eliciting groans from both of them. Pitch felt his own hands trail up the sides of Jack's torso, underneath his shirt, that was being hitched up as he continued, and his fingers curled, nails grazing Jack's chest as Pitch pushed him back, to lift the shirt over his head.

Shrugging his shirt off, Jack threw it on the couch, and pressed flush against Pitch once more, engaging him in another sloppy kiss, as their attention was drawn by hands roaming over bare chests, and sweat forming where their bodies slid against each other, their pants rubbing uncofortably against them. Pitch could feel the heat spread through his core, as all he felt was Jack, Jack, nothing but Jack, and for once, his mind wasn't torturing him with snide remarks or screaming, and all there was was silence. Silence in his mind, as he held Jack close, completely absorbed in the teenager on his lap.

Pitch curled one hand around the small of Jack's back, pulling him closer on his lap, as Jack let out a broken moan, trailing his hands down Pitch's chest, and hooking his fingers under the hem of his pants. Growling into Jack's mouth, Pitch grasped the hem of Jack's trousers with the hand not on Jack's back, and began slowly, eagerly, tugging them down, as Jack did the same. As Jack slid the trousers down Pitch's hips, his hands brushed against the flush skin of his abdomen, lighting more sensations in Pitch's body than before, as Jack's hand slid aggravatingly closer to hi-

~

Pitch bolted upright in his bed, panting, as two hands let go of his shoulders. Blinking rapidly, his eyes focused on Sandy, who was standing over him, on the side of the bed, excitement clear on his face, seemingly oblivious to his brother's horror and embarrassment. Memories of the dream floated through his mind, as Pitch shivered, horrified. That dream was...had been... _oh god._ It had felt so real, as well. As Pitch sat, staring at his brother, but not really seeing him, he missed what Sandy had signed, the dream taunting him, as he thought of how Jack's lips had felt pressed against his own, how warm he had been, pressed flush against him, how he had felt on his lap, obviously as tur-

 _Pitch are you okay?_ Sandy signed, getting his brother's attention, the excitement on his face quickly replaced by worry. _You're all flushed and you look completely out of it, what's wro-_

"I'm fine Sandy, fine," Pitch muttered hurriedly, shaking his head to get rid of the image of Jack, sitting on his lap, shirtless, calling him _Daddy-_

 _Are you sure?_ Sandy saw the blush creeping up his brother's face, as he struggled for words.

"Yeah I'm fine," Pitch reassured his brother, though he felt strange, and not quite right. "So why did you wake me?" _Because I don't know whether to thank you, or smother you with a pillow,_ he thought, watching Sandy, whose face broke out in another excited grin.

 _Because it's time to open presents!_ he signed excitedly, huffing as Pitch stared at him blankly.

_It's Christmas!_

Pitch stared at Sandy in shock. How could he have forgotten it was Christmas? Well, in all fairness, that dream had drawn his attention away from the holiday, what with Jack, and the kissing, and the lap-sitting, and the oh-so-clear-wanting-to-fuck-the-shit-out-of-one-another-

_Merry Christmas!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil cackling*  
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> There are a couple of people who are to blame for certain parts of the dream...*squints* You know who you are.....  
> Hehe...Kinky Jack is kinky...
> 
> (Also, I just want to add that Pitch is STILL a teenager, at nineteen, so hormones and stuff...it sucks man...I'm sorry...)
> 
> AND LANGUAGE YOU TWO, DAMMIT, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT (oh but you were, otherwise it never would have worked~)
> 
> I am a very conflicted person...and you can see this throughout the fic...I'm sorry...
> 
> BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT TO SAY THAT. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY. YES. GOOD.  
> *crawls into bed and passes out*


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! This chapter is basically just...Christmas...  
> Aaaaannnndddd, Pitch's reaction to his...dream...*waggles eyebrows*

Pitch grumbled as Sandy practically  _skipped_ out of his room with excitement. Shifting to get up, Pitch felt an uncomfortable tightness in his trousers, and gasped as he pulled the blanket off of his legs. 

" _No,"_ he breathed, as he felt a blush reaching his cheeks. "No, no, this isn't  _fair."_  He could hear Sandy shuffling around the living room down the corridor, and hoped his brother hadn't noticed. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Pitch winced at the movement, as the cloth of his trousers rubbed against his arousal. Getting up, Pitch growled angrily, as his eyes fell on the dreamcatcher hanging on his bed. "Give me good dreams my ass..." he muttered, as he waddled over to his bedroom door, which Sandy had left open, and poking his head around to look for his brother, sighed with relief when he saw Sandy hunched over something in the living room. "Hey Sandy?" he called out, trying to hide the rest of his body behind the door, and winced, as he accidentally brushed against the wall.

Sandy spun around, hurriedly trying to hide whatever he had be fussing over behind his back.  _Yes Pitch?_

Watching his brother warily, Pitch decided not to question him, as he felt his head spinning. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" He had to try and find a way to get rid of his arousal after  _that_ dream, and if it was in the shower, may he be damned.  _Well you're damned already now, aren't you, for having that dream in the first place?_

_Shut up-_

_No_ you  _shut up-_

_We're the same person-_

_Yeah, so shut up-_

Pitch was snapped out of his thoughts as Sandy waved frantically, to try and get his attention.  _Are you okay?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Pitch muttered, swallowing hard against his dry mouth. 

Sandy didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.  _Okay, well have a nice shower._

Pitch blushed as he slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. As he made his way to his bathroom, Pitch began unbuttoning his shirt, only to be bombarded by memories of hands,  _other_ hands, unbuttoning his shirt, trailing down his bare chest, as Jack kissed him, pressing closer, an-

Pitch shook his head to rid himself of the memories. They weren't going to help him, or his arousal. Shrugging out of his shirt, Pitch hesitated, before quickly shucking his trousers off, biting his lip as the fabric brushed against his sensitivity. "I hate hormones," he half grumbled-half whined, as he stepped into the shower, turning the tap on. Flinching as a stream of ice cold water cascaded over him, Pitch tried to steady his breathing. The cold water wasn't doing anything to relieve him of his arousal, and Pitch sighed, leaning against the wall of the shower, as the water began to slowly heat up, until he was standing under a steady jet of steaming water.

Reaching for the soap, Pitch tried to ignore the discomfort, as his arousal seemed to have no plans to dissipate any time soon. Biting his lip, Pitch glanced at the door, through strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and dripping into his eyes. He should. Oh, he didn't want to. But Pitch knew nothing good would come of ignoring the uncomfortable heat in his abdomen. Pitch snorted at the mental pun, before resting his head against the wall, hot water cascading over his back, as he thought about what he was going to do.

 _Why not?_ whispered a little voice in his head.

_Well, maybe because Sandy may hear you and come to che-_

_Why would he hear you in the first place? Are you going to scream **"Hey bro come here, I'm comi-**_

_Shut up-_

_No,_ you _shut up, you just interrupted me, do you know how rude that i-_

 _It's completely natural, and Pitch, you_ know  _what happens when you don't-_

_Oh, don't bring that up again, that was so embarrassi-_

_Exactly, now do you want that to happen again?_

The voices shut up as Pitch popped the bottle of soap open, sighing. "It's not like...it's not like it's going to kill me..."

_Kill you with embarrassment though._

Pitch bit his lip as he poured a generous amount of soap into his hand, and replaced the bottle on the rack next to him. "Just this once..." he whispered to himself, as he lathered up his hands, before leaning away from the wall, and beginning to wash himself, continued to bite his lip, as he went lower and lower.

As his hand wrapped around himself, Pitch withdrew into his mind, blankly watching the water cascade over him, boucing off of his shoulders, not wanting to really notice what he was doing. Not while memories of Ja- of the dream were still in his mind, voices bickering inside his head, as he bit his lip, arm moving automatically. Retreating into his mind didn't work as well as Pitch had hoped, as the heat coiled up inside him. Pressing his forehead against the cool wall of the shower, Pitch heard himself let out a broken whine, when he finally came. He hated it, absolutely hated it. Not because of the actual  _act_ itself, but because of what caused him to do this in the first place. Breathing raggedly, Pitch reached for the soap once more, to clean himself again, and then just stood under the steady stream of steaming water, until his skin was flushed red, and soft. Turning the tap on cold one final time, Pitch gasped into the icey stream of water, rinsing himself quickly, before shutting off the water, and hopping out of the shower, and grabbed a warm towel from the heater.

Wrapping one towel around his waist, Pitch draped another towel over his head and shoulders, trying to simultaniously dry his hair, while keeping the towels from falling. Exiting his bathroom, and stepping back into his bedroom, Pitch almost  _did_ drop the towels out of pure horror and shock, when he saw Jack sitting on his bed. Not seventeen year old Jack who had sat on his lap,  _causing_ him to do what he just did in the shower, but  _eight year old Jack whose face split into a giant grin when he saw him._

"Kozzy!" the boy yelped, jumping up from Pitch's bed, as Pitch choked, memories of the dream coming back clearly, as he fumbled desperately to keep the towels from falling.

"J-Jack, what are you-how did- _why are you in my bedroom?"_ Pitch could feel his face burning, as he tightened the towels around him.

Jack looked up at him, smile faltering slightly. "Sandy let me in. Merry Christmas!" He held out a parcel, that was gift wrapped and seemingly perfect, finished with a bow on top. Jack's face was burning now as well, as Pitch shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks Jack, uh, Merry Christmas to you too...uhm..." Pitch struggled for words, as Jack faltered slightly at his lack of response. "Um, Jack?" Pitch's grip on the towels tightened as Jack seemed to deflate, energy leaving him. 

"Do you...did you not want me to come?" he whispered, biting his lip, as his eyes dropped to the ground. Jack couldn't cry. He'd understand, honestly, if Kozzy didn't want him there for Christmas. He had been here the past two days, the teenager was probably already sick of him and the Christmas season in general. Pulling the gift to his chest, Jack took a deep breath, before daring to glance back at the teenager before him.

"No! No Jack, I did want you to come," Pitch said hurriedly, as the boy looked resigned. "It's just..."  _How do you tell an eight year old you just masturbated in the shower over a dream about him when he was older?_

_How about you shut up?_

_No, I told you before,_ you  _shut up-_

Shaking his head, Pitch watched Jack slowly lower the present from his chest. "Trust me Jack, I  _did_ want you to come. I was just caught off guard to find you sitting on my bed as I came out of the shower." A small, sheepish smile grew on Jack's face, as he nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry Kozzy, I didn't really think about that..." Pitch felt himself grin, as he held both towels up with one hand, and used the other to shoo Jack out of his bedroom.

"Go on, wait in the living room, okay? I don't want you to watch me getting changed," Pitch's grin widened as Jack pouted up at him through a giggle.

"Alright Kozzy." Pitch watched Jack wander down the hallway into the living room, and sitting down on the couch, with small smile on his face. He was about to close the bedroom door again, when Sandy suddenly appeared, holding a bag out to him.

"What is it Sandy?" he chuckled as his brother grinned at him brightly.

 _Put this on, would you?_ Sandy smiled, practically shoving the bag into Pitch' free hand.  _Just trust me, okay? It's festive,_ he signed, answering Pitch's silent question, smirking at his raised eyebrow.

" _Riiiggghhhhtttt,_ and I'm gonna trust you? After you let Jack into my bedroom when you  _knew_ I was having a shower?" Pitch grinned at Sandy's falter, before his brother forcibly closed Pitch's fingers around the handle of the bag.

 _Just put it on over whatever you wear, okay?_ Pitch watched as Sandy left to join Jack in the living room, leaving him to get dressed.

Throwing the bag on his bed, Pitch proceeded in changing into black pants, and a dark grey t-shirt, and just as he was about to leave his bedroom, Pitch's eyes fell on the bag again. Sighing, Pitch trudged over and reached into the bag. Unsurprisingly enough, he felt soft material run through his fingers. Sandy  _had_ said, after all, to put it on over his clothes, so of  _course_ it would be a Christmas jumper, if Pitch knew his brother at all. However, as he pulled the jumper out, Pitch was not prepared for the shocking electric blue snowflakes, or the bright, neon green Christmas trees. Pitch shuddered at the bright colours. The blue and green stood out against the white wool of the jumper, crimson zig-zag shapes going along the width of the garment.

"Sandy you little shit," he breathed, as he glanced from the startling jumper to the door. Sighing exasperatedly, Pitch pulled the jumper over his head, glaring down at it, as he made his way to the corridor, and wandered into the living room.

"Kozzy!" Pitch gasped as Jack tackled him in a sudden hug, knocking the breath out of him, when he had been temporarily distracted by the monstrosity that Jack was now rubbing his face into, as he trapped Pitch in his embrace.

"Hey Jack _,"_ Pitch wheezed, as the boy lifted his head to smile brightly at him. "You are a  _really_ strong hugger, aren't you?" Jack giggled as he stepped back, eyeing Pitch's jumper with a glint in his eyes.

"Thanks. And I  _really_ like your jumper." Pitch chuckled, rolling his eyes, as he glanced at Sandy. Oh, his dear brother seemed to be having the time of his life, once again.

"Hey Sandy, is that  _your_ Christmas jumper?" Pitch smirked, nodding at his brother's bright yellow jumper, with a single star stitched into it.

 _Yes, yes it is,_ Sandy smiled, glancing down at his jumper.  _But it's not nearly as nice as yours._

Pitch glanced down at his jumper again, grinning. "No you're right. Your Christmas jumper is nice and all, but mine is just  _fabulous._ I mean,  _look_ at it."

Jack giggled, watching the two brothers. "Not to mention it fits your body really well," he grinned up at Pitch, causing the teenager to blush, as Sandy burst out into silent laughter.

Recovering, Pitch winked at Jack jokingly. "You bet it does." Jack giggled, taking Pitch's hand and tugging him towards the couch.

"I have a present for both of you," Jack grinned broadly, when Pitch and Sandy were seated on the couch before him. Sandy and Pitch shared a surprised look, before Jack held out two gifts, one of them the one he had offered to Pitch in his bedroom.

"Thank you, Jack," Pitch felt himself blush as Jack watched him with a large smile on his face. " _I_ actually have a present for you too." Getting up, Pitch went over to the Christmas tree and retrieved the two presents from underneath. Handing Jack his present, Pitch felt his blush deepen as Jack giggled a 'thank you', grinning at him. "And for you too Sandy," Pitch smiled, as he handed his brother his present.

Sandy blushed, as he held the two presents. _But I don't have a gift for you tw-_

"Yes you do," Pitch waved his brother's statement away, grinning at his shocked expression. "You gave us the dreamcatchers yesterday. That was a gift, right?"

Sandy nodded slightly, smiling at his brother's triumphant grin. "There you go."

Sitting back down on the couch next to Sandy, Pitch grinned as Jack settled down on his other side. As Jack and Sandy opened their presents, Pitch carefully picked the sellotape off, a slight habit he had when it came to opening  _anything,_ and yet, he managed to open his present from Jack, just as fast as the other two.

Pitch just caught a glimpse of an intricate pattern, before he heard a gasp, and he was being hugged from both side, Jack and Sandy both wrapping their arms around him. Pitch could feel a blush rise up his neck, as Jack shifted, smiling up at him, and Sandy pulled back.

"Thanks Kozzy," Jack smiled shyly, as he held the art set close to his chest with one hand, while the other arm remained wrapped around Pitch's torso.

 _Thank you Pitch,_ Sandy signed, smiling, as he held the book of concept art. Be it cliche or not that an animator likes concept art books, Pitch knew his brother and Jack both seemed to love art. However, as Pitch managed to get a proper look at his gift from Jack, a feat more difficult than it should be, with Jack's arm still wrapped around him, he felt his eyes widen, as he realised just how fitting his gift for the boy was.

"Jack, did you draw this?" he asked, as Sandy opened Jack's gift for him, and glanced from it to the boy wide-eyed.

Jack nodded slightly, a blush creeping up his face. "Yeah. It's from your story. What I thought it looked like. And Seraphina." Sandy's eyes shot to Pitch at that last part.  _Seraphina? But why would he-_

"And the present for Sandy is another drawing, but since I didn't know he was coming for Christmas," Jack stared pointedly at Pitch, as if telling him off for not informing him of his brother's visit, before continuing, smiling slightly as Sandy grinned at Pitch's embarrassment, and the blush rising up his neck. "I researched him and found some of his illustrations, and concept art for other things as well."

Sandy stared at Jack, shocked, that the boy had actually  _researched_ him. What surprised him the most was that he still found him, despite him having a different last name to his brother, having changed it when he moved out. While Pitch had kept the family name Pitchiner-why he never dared ask, after being disowned by his family-Sandy had taken a name that had actually been a nickname. Sanderson Mansnoozie, as his friends used to call him, because he was always tired, and slept a lot. The name had stuck.

"Thank you Jack," Pitch murmured, Sandy thanking the boy as well, albeit still shocked.

"So, do you like it then?" Jack asked shyly, nudging up closer to Pitch, blushing furiously.

Wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder, Pitch grinned when the boy leaned into him. "I'd say liking it is a  _massive_ understatement, Jack."

Sandy watched the pair, smiling slightly.  _You two are like an old married couple, you know that?_  Sandy will never truly admit to how much his brother's spluttering entertained him.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, confused at Pitch's sudden awkwardness.

"He uh, he said we're like...like an old married couple...Sandy,  _how_ are we like an old married couple, exactly?"

Sandy pouted at his brother's stoic stance.  _Well, you forgot to mention family visiting. And then Jack silently scolded you, with just a look, for it. Now you're sitting in each other's arms, as if nothing happened. How is that_ not _like_   _an old married couple?_

 _  
_Pitch glared at his brother, as Jack giggled, before Pitch hit Sandy with a pillow. "Well," he started, shifting to wrap both arms around Jack, pulling the boy closer, grinning at Jack's continued giggling. " _Somebody's_ not coming to the anniversary party...isn't that right darling?" he directed at Jack, who had buried his face in Pitch's bright Christmas jumper to muffle his laughter.

"Aw Kozzy, he can still come," Jack pouted up at Pitch, as Sandy bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter.  _Damn_ them and their cuteness.

"But  _Jaaaaccckkkkkk,"_ Pitch whined, pouting right back at the boy, causing Jack to giggle again. "Does he  _have_ to come?" _  
_

Jack nodded, grinning at Pitch's overexaggerrated pout. "Course he does, he's your brother." Pitch grumbled inaudibly, missing Jack's pointed look at Sandy, who took his queue to leave.

"Where are you going?" Pitch muttered, noticing Sandy getting up to leave.

 _Oh, just getting a drink,_ Sandy grinned at his brother, making him shift uncomfortably, Jack still in his arms.

"Alright," Pitch grumbled, watching his brother warily. "Don't even think about stealing precious," he hissed, pulling Jack closer, eyes narrowing at Sandy, who looked startled at the gesture, as Jack giggled into Pitch's embrace.

 _Trust me, I'm not interested in stealing your precious boyfriend,_ Sandy grinned at Pitch's scowl, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Relaxing, Pitch felt his arms loosen around Jack, as he grinned at the boy. "I trust you know Gollum?"

Grinning at Pitch, Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know Gollum. But, actually, Kozzy," Jack shifted slightly in Pitch's arms, blushing slightly. "I have another present for you." Jack retrieved a little black box from his pocket, and handed it to Pitch, who took it curiously.

"Thank you Jack," Pitch smiled at the boy, whose blush deepened.

"Just-just open it," he muttered, glancing at Pitch through his eye lashes. Eyebrows hitched, Pitch slowly opened the box with one hand, to find a little green...something...with a piece of string attached to it. Lifting it by the string carefully, Pitch felt his face burn, and stomach drop, as he realised what it was. "I know you kissed me under the mistletoe yesterday, but...I..." Pitch glanced at Jack, to find the boy blushing as much as he was now. "I wanted to return the gesture..."

Pitch felt his lungs struggle for air as memories of the dream came flooding back suddenly, and Pitch shifted uncomfortably. "I-I...Jack, um..." how could he not form coherent sentences all of a sudden?

 _Oh I know,_ that blasted voice in his mind whispered.  _Because you're remembering the_ last  _time Jack kissed you, and look how far_ that  _went...imagine if Sandy hadn't woken you up...you two would have most_ definitely  _done the dirty._

 _You can't even_ think  _it, can you?  
_

_Nope, and I don't want to._

"Kozzy?" Pitch was snapped out of his reverie by Jack's small voice. "Do you want to-I mean, I'd understand if you didn't, but you kissed me, and I want to kiss you back." Jack managed to rush the whole sentence out in one breath.

Pitch stared at the boy sitting before him, and noticed his arms still draped loosely around him. It wasn't like they would kiss like in the  _dream,_ so it wouldn't really be that bad, would it?

_Yes it would be-_

_How about you shut up now, seriously, because I am really getting annoyed by you and your snide re-_

"Okay," Pitch breathed, blushing furiously as Jack stared at him disbelievingly.

"Okay?" Jack asked, watching Pitch closely.

Pitch nodded, ignoring the voices in his head. "Yeah, I mean...it'd be like yesterday, right?"

Jack nodded slightly, a small, shy smile forming on his face, as he bit his lip. "Just...a small kiss?"

"Yeah," Pitch felt his face burning, as he tried to keep his voice level. "Just a small kiss..."

Despite knowing what was going to happen, Pitch still froze with shock, as a pair of cool lips brushed against his burning cheek lightly, causing him to sigh at the temporary relief. When Jack pulled back, Pitch could see him biting his lip again, nervousness clear on his face, replacing the embarrassment.

"Was that..." Jack was struggling for words, as Pitch tried to keep the memories of his dream at bay. "Was that alright?" Jack whispered, blue eyes wide, as they met amber.

Pitch grinned at the boy, arms tightening around Jack, as he whispered, "Yeah Jack, that was alright." Jack's relieved smile made Pitch's heart beat faster than the kiss had, as he felt Jack's arms wrap around his neck in another hug. "Merry Christmas Jack," Pitch muttered, as Jack giggled again.

"Merry Christmas Kozzy."

Pitch jumped as Sandy appeared in his peripheral vision, holding a glass of water, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, pulling away from Jack.

 _Nothing, nothing._ Pitch didn't trust that grin stretching across his brother's face, but he also didn't really want to know what Sandy was thinking.

Glancing out of the window, Pitch had an idea. "Hey, since it's Christmas, and it's snowing, how about we go outside and have a snowball fight?" His question was answered quickly, as Jack and Sandy split into identical excited grins.

"Oh yeah, can we?" Jack asked excitedly, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah sure," Pitch chuckled, watching Jack's excited face. "But you'll have to ask your parents if you are allowed." Jack hopped up from the couch so quickly, Pitch almost got whiplash following the movement.

"I'll go ask them now!" Jack was practically  _shaking_ with excitement at the prospect of a snowball fight, he just about remembered to bring his present downstairs, calling over his shoulder as he dashed out of the door, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Pitch chuckled as Jack disappeared out of the door, hurrying to come back and go outside. Catching sight of Sandy, Pitch noticed that same smirk on his brother's face, just like the one after Jack had kissed him. "You planned that," he gasped, realisation dawning on him, as Sandy's smirk grew.  _Of course,_ he thought, mind racing.  _He had the mistletoe. They had been in the kitchen together yesterday, long enough to plan something like this, and Sandy just oh-so-convieniently left for a drink before Jack got out the mistletoe._ "You bastard," Pitch whispered, running his hands over his face. Of course, leave it to his brother to do something like that.

 _Hey, don't call me that, Jack kissed you after all, didn't he?_ Pitch groaned, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"You bet he did," he muttered angrily, staring down at his brother. "I'm going to go get changed for when we go outside. I'd suggest you do the same, but right now I wouldn't mind if you froze a couple of toes off..."

Pitch trudged off to his room to get changed, Sandy grinning behind him.  _Oh come on, where's your Christmas cheer?_ Pitch opted to ignore his brother, pretending he hadn't seen him signing.

Tugging off the monstrosity of a jumper, Pitch rooted through his wardrobe, pulling out another, warmer, over coat, much like his black one, but a dark grey instead. Shrugging on a navy jumper, Pitch pulled on his coat, and slid to the front door, pulling it open to reveal Jack, wearing a blue ski jacket and gloves, hand raised as if just about to knock.

"Perfect timing," Pitch grinned, as Jack giggled again, hand dropping to his side. Sandy appeared behind Pitch mere seconds later, wearing his bright yellow coat, and matching trousers and boots. Together, the threesome left, exiting the old apartment block, and wandering into a clearing just past a line of trees on the outskirts of the forest. Pitch was about to comment on the fact that the clearing would be the perfect place for a snowball fight, before he was hit in the back of the head by one.

"Wh-Alright, who threw that?" he asked, spinning towards Sandy and Jack, who were both giggling madly, as Jack pointed accusatively at Sandy.

Chuckling, Pitch bent down and made one of the compact ice missiles, laughing as Jack and Sandy bolted, laughing themselves, as Pitch threw the snowball with uncanny accuracy, hitting his brother in the middle of his back, while he was running. Laughing, Pitch gasped, as another snowball suddenly hit him from the side. Turning, he caught a glimpse of Jack running away, laughing, before he bent down and made another snowball, aiming it at the boy, only to throw the missile way off target, as more snowballs bombarded him.

"H-hey," Pitch laughed, as he saw Sandy and Jack high five. "Are you two in some sort of allegiance against me?"

Jack laughed, throwing another snowball at Pitch, hitting him in the stomach. "Yeah we are!" he called, running around to Pitch's other side, as Sandy threw snowball after snowball, but not always hitting Pitch, but only missing narrowly. "We're gonna win against you Kozzy!" Pitch laughed as Jack bombarded his side with snowballs, but unlike Sandy, hit him every single time.

"How is that fair?" Pitch called, ducking, and narrowly avoiding, another of his brother's snowballs.

Jack laughed, calling back, "Because you're taller than both of us! We need to be in a team to beat you!" Pitch chuckled as another of Jack's snowballs hit him in the chest.

The snowball fight carried on like that for a while, Pitch laughing, as Jack and Sandy bombarded him with snowballs, occasionally throwing the odd snowball himself every now and again, hitting either Sandy, or Jack, but usually throwing way off mark, hitting a tree instead.

Eventually, Sandy and Jack managed to herd Pitch into a corner of the clearing, backing him up into a mound of snow. Holding his hands up in a placating gesture, Pitch tried to reason with his brother and Jack, both of whom were grinning widely, while wielding snowballs in each hand, which proved to be a more-terrifying-than-expected scenario. 

"Okay, okay, hold up," Pitch chuckled nervously, as Sandy hefted his snowball. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested a snowball fight!" Jack giggled at Pitch's nervousness, as he suddenly backed into the pile of snow. Sandy, as always having perfect timing, threw the snowball, just as Pitch stumbled, hitting Pitch in the chest, and sending him tumbling into the mound of snow.

Jerking upright, Pitch spluttered indignantly at Sandy's laughter, as he tried to shake snow out of his hair, while trying to get up again, which proved to be more difficult than Pitch had thought.

"That wasn't fair Sandy," he grumbled, trying desperately to get up, only to flop back down in the mound of snow, that seemed to have decided to keep him prisoner.

Pitch squinted when Jack stepped forward holding out his hand. "Come on Kozzy, I'll help you get up again," Jack smiled, offering his hand to the teenager.

" _Thank_ you Jack," Pitch grinned, as Jack struggled to pull him out of the snow. Sandy was being as useful as ever, doubled over with laughter, watching his brother and Jack try to release Pitch from the mound of snow.

Smirking slightly, Pitch watched Jack pull at his arm, trying to release him from his confined snow pile, and tugged his arm back, chuckling as Jack tripped forward, falling half on the snow mound, half on Pitch, as he yelped in retort.

" _Kozzy,"_ Jack scowled at Pitch's grin, before breaking out in a grin himself, laughing, as he scooped a handful of snow and threw it at Pitch's face, causing the teenager to splutter, before grinning mischievously at the boy, and doing the same.

Somehow, most likely from shovelling snow into each other's faces, Pitch and Jack managed to wriggle out of the snow mound, giggling madly, as they flopped onto the hard packed snow of the clearing. Getting up, Pitch helped Jack, who was still giggling, as he took his hand and pulled him upright. "You alright?" Pitch laughed at Jack's rigorous nod, hair flopping over his forehead.

"Yeah," he giggled at Pitch's grin. "Are you?" He grinned at Pitch's confused expression. "Cause your nose is all red."

Chuckling, Pitch flicked Jack's nose in response. "So's yours."

Turning, Pitch and Jack caught sight of Sandy, who was watching them with a mysterious smileon his face.

"What?" Pitch and Jack asked in unison, making Sandy's smile widen.

_Nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's a fun fact, Pitch's mental arguments he has with himself, like the 'shut up, no you shut up' dialogue, are actually based off of mental conversations I have with myself. The 'shut up' dialogue is a daily one, in my case...
> 
> OKAY IT'S ABOUT 2AM HERE, BUT IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD AND THAT STILL COUNTS, RIGHT?  
> YEAH?  
> OKAY.  
> GOOD.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS.
> 
> (considering I'm half asleep, I'll probably go back and edit this chapter a bit...later...)


	11. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve is coming around, and Pitch is asked to babysit Jack again. Sandy is staying until the second of January, because of reasons. Basically, stuff happens, and Sandy's being a lil' shit again...as always...  
> A concerned lil' shit...but a lil' shit nontheless...

The rest of Christmas passed otherwise uneventfully, other than Sandy taking over the couch after laughing too hard again. Heading back to Pitch's apartment after the snowball fight, Pitch's and Jack's faces had been flushed by exposure to the cold snow, and Jack had begun giggling at Pitch's red nose, calling him  _Rudolph,_ and Sandy could still not get over his brother's expression, as Jack burst into song.

 

 

  _Kozzy the red nosed reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose,_

_And if you ever saw it,_

_You would even say it glows._

The small smile playing along Pitch's lips wavered at his brother's smirk, as Jack continued to sing his rewritten song about a certain babysitter of his. Pitch had dropped back to gather up a large pile of snow in his arms, before sneaking up behind Sandy, while Jack was still singing, to dump the mass of snow on his dear brother's head. Jack's song was interrupted by his and Pitch's laughter, as it was Sandy's turn to splutter, before he stopped, glancing between Pitch and Jack, and breaking out into more laughter, doubling over at his brother's and Jack's shared look of confusion. Needless to say, Sandy took over the couch, leaving Jack and Pitch to reside in the kitchen, with hot chocolates and pie from the day before.

As Pitch and Jack sat in the kitchen, enjoying their hot drinks and pastry, Pitch kept glancing at the boy, as he drank his hot chocolate, and stared at the slice of pie before him.

 _It was just a dream,_ he thought, as Jack glanced up from his pie, meeting his gaze, which Pitch quickly averted, glancing at his drink as he lifted the mug to his lips, freezing when Jack spoke.

"Kozzy, why do you keep staring at me?" Pitch dared another glance at the boy, who had both of his hands wrapped around his mug of hot chocolate, and was watching the teenager closely.

Lowering his own mug slowly, Pitch cleared his throat. "It's uh...-"

 _Woah, you're not_ actually  _going to tell him, are you?_

_No, no, god no, don't tell him. We both agree with that._

_What are you talking about, both? There are more than three of us-_

"It's just a weird dream I had..." Pitch mumbled, avoiding Jack's curious gaze.

 _Oh. My. God. You did not. Why_ -

Pitch stared, shocked, as Jack split into a grin, nodding slightly. "You had a weird dream too?" Realising his mouth was hanging open slightly, Pitch snapped it shut, before nodding curtly. "What did you dream of?" Jack asked curiously, letting go of his hot chocolate, and shuffling forwards in his chair. "Imagine if we had the same dream!" Pitch was unbelievably glad he had decided not to eat or drink anything at that moment, as he choked, staring at Jack, blush rising up his neck, as he felt a mix between horror and embarrassment.

"I...I wouldn't say so..." Pitch murmured, staring hard at the table.   _God I hope not,_ he thought furiously, daring another glance at Jack, who looked confused at his sudden embarrassment.

"Well,"  _Oh god, here it comes._ "What _did_ youdream of, Kozzy?"  _There ya go. Told you. Didn't I tell you? How exactly are you going to explain that?_

"Well I, uh..." Pitch's mind raced, trying to think of something. "Do you remember Nick?"  _That should do...it's not a_ complete  _lie._

Guessing from Jack's confused expression, he did not. "Okay," Pitch huffed, racking his brain. "Do you remember the two teenagers out there by the trees, before Halloween?" Pitch grinned at Jack's nod, at first hesitant, then confident, before he continued. "Do you remember the bigger, stronger looking one?" Again, Jack nodded. "Well, you know his name is Nick?"

Jack was beginning to look wary. At least, as wary as an eight year old could. Which, in Jack's case, proved to be very. "You dreamt about  _him?"_

Pitch could sense Jack apprehension on the topic. Eyes widening in realisation, Pitch felt his face burn again, as Jack watched him closely. "Yes, but god no, not in  _that_ way."  _No, no, it was you whom I was dreaming about that way._

_Yes, but we're very well not going to tell him about that, now are we?_

Jack seemed to hesitate a bit. "Wh-what's  _that_ way?" Pitch could have kicked himself. In the face. Multiple times. And sink down into the centre of the earth, as a bonus.  _You idiot,_ he seethed, biting his lip. 

 _He doesn't know what_ that  _way is. Because he's_ eight.

Pitch tried a sheepish smile, as Jack continued to look confused. "It's uh...well...not that way..." Pitch stumbled over his words, feeling his blush deepen, as a sort of realisation grew in Jack's eyes. "I dreamt he was dressed up as Santa," Pitch blurted out, as Jack opened his mouth to undoubtedly say something about  _that way._

Jack's eyes widened, before he began giggling, causing the tension to leave Pitch-the tension he didn't even know had built up-and make him sigh in relief, as Jack was undoubtedly imagining the other teenager in a Santa costume.

"Wow, no, you're right," he giggled, causing Pitch to grin. "That really  _is_ a weird dream. Mine's nothing compared to that. I only dreamt we were having a bath together, and you kissed me."

Pitch choked on the hot chocolate he had raised to his lips, spluttering, as he stared at the boy before him, wide-eyed, once again. Jack looked concerned at Pitch's sudden spluttering again, and especially at the colour his face was turning. Instead of the usual pale, almost grey tint to his skin, Pitch's face was as bright as a tomato, as he stared at Jack horrified. "You dreamt we were  _having a bath together and I kissed you?"_

 _Oh, well would you look at that, he really_ is  _kinky-_

_How is having a bath together kinky?_

_Well you know-_

_Wait, are we not going to mention the fact that **Jack is eight years old and dreamt the two of you were having a bath together?**_

Jack interrupted Pitch's train of rather horrifying thoughts, worry clear on his face. "Yeah, but it was just a bath."

Pitch tried to clear his throat, mouth incredibly dry, considering he spat out his hot chocolate, which he was wiping away with a sleeve. "And, uh, the kiss, thingy?"

Jack suddenly grinned brightly at him. "Yeah, like the mistletoe yesterday!" 

Pitch felt himself deflate with relief. "So, just on the forehead?"  _Hehe, forehead of what?_

_Would you so kindly mind shutting up? Not to mention, that doesn't really make sense-_

"Yeah, just on my forehead," Jack giggled suddenly, snapping Pitch out of another thought. "Sorry Kozzy, I'm just remembering your..." Pitch could feel his heart stop in that second, hoping the ground would just swallow him up, face burning, and mind laughing at his embarrassment. "Swimming trunks."

Pitch gasped with relief, as Jack continued giggling. He had dreamt they were bathing together, and Pitch had kissed him, but  _it was all so innocent._ They had been wearing swimming trunks, and it had just been a kiss on Jack's forehead. Pitch grinned weakly at the boy, as he continued giggling. "Oh yeah? What were my swimming trunks like?'

Jack slowly stopped giggling, and thought about the question, recalling his dream. "Fuchsia," he announced eventually. Pitch stared at the boy.  _Fuchsia?_ Jack seemed to be pondering the statement for a while. Nodding, he murmurmed, "Fuchsia with cobalt blue polka dots." Pitch couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

" _Fuchsia with cobalt blue polka dots?"_ he giggled, as Jack grinned at him. "Are you sure Nick dressed up as Santa Clause was weirder than me wearing  _fuchsia and cobalt blue swimming trunks?"_ Jack shrugged, giggling himself now, when a sudden thought struck Pitch. "Alright, those were my swimming trunks, what were yours?"

Jack smiled at him innocently. "I wasn't wearing anything."  _Aaaand there's the pit fall._

Pitch froze, staring at Jack. "What?" He was shocked when Jack burst out laughing again. 

"I'm joking, god Kozzy, why did you look so terrified?" Jack was answered with Pitch's shuddering breath, a weak smile forming on his face.

"I...god Jack...I didn't know I looked that terrified..." Jack and Pitch grinned at each other, as Pitch was furiously thiking of a way to change he topic of conversation. "Though, shouldn't we eat our pie, before it gets too cold?"

The subject of their  _weird dreams_ was dropped, as soon as they started eating their pie. Shortly after tucking in, Pitch chuckled at Jack's eagerness. "Jack, you're practically  _devouring_ that pie..."

Jack answered by glancing quickly from Pitch to his pie, and whispered, " _Devour,"_ before he continued eating his pie, grinning at Pitch's laughter. Sometime during the afternoon, Sandy wandered into the kitchen, and stole a slice of pie, grinning at his brother's and Jack's cries of outrage, as he waltzed out of the kitchen with the pastry.

Despite Sandy's laughing, and pie stealing, the rest of the day seemed to be mainly Pitch and Jack sitting together. Luckily for Pitch, the topic of their weird dreams never came up again. When the doorbell rang, Pitch glanced out the window and realised just how dark it had gotten. Time had just sped up when he was with Jack.

 _Aww, isn't that just adorable?_ a voice whispered, as he headed for the door.  _And do you wanna know why you never noticed it getting darker?  
_

_No._

_Because Jack is like a shining light, in your dull life. How poetic is that?_

Pitch bit his tongue, as he opened the door, revealing Mr. Overland for a change. Jack sidled up close to Pitch, smiling at his father. "Hey dad," he grinned, unaware of a stray memory from Pitch's dream blazing to life in his mind.

_You know, you can be my Daddy anyday._

Pitch's hand twitched, as he tried to get rid of the memory. Luckily nobody had noticed. "Hello Mr. Overland," Pitch smiled down at the shorter man, who shifted slightly, before smiling up at him.

"Hey Jack, Pitch..." Jack's father seemed to be debating something, forehead furrowed as he bit his lip "Pitch, please, call me Will." Pitch watched, taken aback, as Jack's father-Will-seemed to be thinking hard over something.

"Um Mr. Ove- Will?" he tried, as the man before him glanced up at him pleadingly. "Are you alright? It's just...you seem...conflicted?"

Mr. O-Will let out a huff of breath, glancing back down to his son, who was looking between him and Pitch curiously. "I'm not really conflicted, just...okay. I am incredibly bad as social interactions, so I have no idea how to ask you this politely. Would you mind babysitting Jack on New Year's Eve? If you're free that is..." Will shuffled uncomfortably, as he dared another glance at the incredibly tall teenager.

Pitch was surprised at the question, and glanced at Jack, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the exchange. Clearly it was taking an enormous amount of effort to keep himself from bursting, as his eyes shone bright with surprise and hope. 

"Yeah, okay," Pitch heard himself say, before he could properly think about the question. Seeing Jack's face break out in an excited grin, though, proved to be worth it. Pitch smiled, before turning back to Will. "I wouldn't mind babysitting Jack." The relief etched into Will's face was almost equal to his son's excitement. Almost.

"You would?" Will asked, his stance relaxing as Pitch nodded, smiling, as Jack took up the conversation.

"Really Kozzy? I can stay on New Year's? Can we do the countdown? And, and-" Jack couldn't finish his sentence out of sheer joy, as he hugged Pitch shortly, aware of his father's confused gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Pitch chuckled, as Jack pulled back, glancing at his dad. "Around what time?" he directed at Will, who was watching his son curiously.

Snapping out of his reverie, Will's brow furrowed, as he thought about Pitch's question. "Well, could Jack come up around...seven or eight, maybe?" Pitch's nod was answered with a relieved sigh from Will. "And, uh, we'd be back around...one am? Katherine had booked a table in a restaurant..." Pitch took a moment to wonder who Katherine was, before realising it was Jack's mother.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Pitch smiled at Jack's excited giggle. Glancing back at Will, Pitch saw all tension leave the man's shoulders, as he looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you. And Jack?" Jack glanced back to his father, questioningly. "Do you want to come back downstairs? It's almost time for dinner."

Jack nodded slightly, beforee turning back to Pitch, grinning broadly. "Okay, I'll see you on New Year's Kozzy." 

"Alright Jack, I'll see you then," Pitch smiled at the boy's giggle. "And merry Christmas," he added as an afterthought, not sure if it was directed at Jack, or his father. Either way, he was answered with a harmony of "Merry Christmas", as Jack and Will headed back down to their apartment. Closing the door, Pitch nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to find Sandy standing behind him. His brother was standing, with his arms crossed, and a slightly concerned look on his face. "God, Sandy, you almost gave me a heart attack," Pitch gasped, pressing his back into the door and sliding down a bit. His brother continued to look concerned, making Pitch right himself, watching Sandy warily. "Hey, Sandy, what's wrong?"

Sandy shook his head, glancing between his brother and the door. _Jack's coming for New Year's?_

Pitch's brow furrowed, as he stared down at his brother. "Yeah, why?"

Sandy simply shook his head again, biting his lip.  _Pitch?_ _  
_

"Yeah, what?" Pitch shifted uncomfortably, as Sandy's brow furrowed, concern leaking from him. _  
_

 _How much does he know about Seraphina?_ _  
_

* * *

Pitch avoided his brother's questions over the course of the days leading up to New Year's Eve, only ever saying "It was just a bedtime story Sandy, that's it." His brother's disbelieving look was promptly ignored, as Pitch rushed around, trying to keep busy, cleaning the apartment-though it didn't need cleaning-going out to the market-though he didn't need to buy anything-and shutting the world out, as he wrote his stories, more and more accumulating in his mind, while he downed tea after tea, a small smile playing along his lips, as more characters seemingly popped into existence, and plotlines stretched out as far as he his mind could reach. For once, the voices in his head were less of a hindrance than usual, as they chattered off, directing trains of thoughts, and correcting plot holes, as Pitch continued writing into the early hours of the morning at a time.

Pitch had seen Jack a couple of times, over the course of days until New Year's, when he rushed out of the apartment to avoid Sandy's questioning, and the pair would spend time talking and joking. Or rather, Jack talked, while Pitch commented, making Jack laugh, which sent a shiver down Pitch's spine, as he remembered the dream, and Jack's laughter when he was older, only to have the voices in his mind nag him, as he tried to forget. 

Pitch realised, while writing, that Jack had a larger influence on his subconsciousness than he'd like to admit. Thankfully, Pitch hadn't dreamt about older Jack since Christmas Eve, and a part of him was afraid to go to sleep, wondering what would happen if Jack did appear, but a part of him _wanted_ Jack to appear. A part of Pitch  _wanted_ to see that Jack again, and maybe,  _maybe,_ see where the last dream would lead to. However, Pitch only truly realised the boy's influence in his writing, when he created a character, that  _just so happened_ to look like older, dream Jack, and he  _just so happened_ to be called Jack Frost. 

 _Well, it's supposed to be the mythological Jack Frost,_ a reasonable, and slightly irritated, voice whispered in his mind. 

 _Yeaahhhh, and that's why he has bleached white hair, blue eyes, and_ just so happens  _to be a book version of your dear,_ dear  _Jack._

"Oh shut up," Pitch grumbled at his laptop, just as Sandy walked past, making his brother do a double take.

 _You know,_ Sandy signed, grinning as he got his brother's attention, Pitch staring at him warily.  _If you keep glaring at your computer screen like that, you'll need reading glasses._ He left his brother spluttering at his desk, grinning mischievously, as he glanced over his shoulder at Pitch.

_Though I'm sure that'll just be another of Jack's kinks._

Pitch was incredibly, unbelievably, glad, that he hadn't been typing anything in that moment, as he stared after Sandy horrified, his brother skipping out of the living room as innocent as an eight year old girl. 

The thought triggered something in Pitch's mind. _Eight year old girl._ That was Jack's age. The thought of Jack possibly liking a  _girl,_ especially a girl  _his age,_ caused Pitch to freeze, heart hammering inside his chest. Of course, it shouldn't matter to him. It was Jack's choice after all. But Jack  _had_ said that he liked guys...and...he  _had_ kissed Pitch...albeit, on the cheek, but it was a kiss nontheless.

_No, stop it. It shouldn't be any of your concern. Now just focus on your writing._

Needless to say, Pitch had been sufficiently distracted, and couldn't shake the thought from his mind, until the evening of New Year's Eve, when the doorbell rang shrilly, and Pitch jumped up from his desk, striding towards the door, and pulling it open, as a warmth spread through his chest, smile growing on his face, when he saw Jack, standing before him.

* * *

"Hello Pitch," Mrs. Overland- _Katherine,_ Pitch reminded himself-smiled at the teenager, who returned the smile.

"Hello Mrs. Overland." Pitch would have called her Katherine, except that it had only been her husband, Will, who had told him to call him by his first name. Pitch's uncertainty on the issue was answered, when Jack bit his lip, bouncing on his feet in excitement, a small rucksack strung over his shoulder, and his mother smiled at both of them.

"Pitch, call me Katherine, please. I know Will asked you as well, the other day." Pitch smiled awkwardly at the mother and her son before him, as Jack grinned broadly at him.

"A-alright," Pitch mumbled shyly, glancing at Katherine, as Jack giggled. Jack's little laugh gave Pitch a slight boost in confidence. "So you and Will are going out for dinner?" he directed at Katherine, who smiled from him to her son.

"Yes. And we'll pick Jack up after, at around one, if that's alright?"

Pitch nodded, smiling from Jack to his mother. "Yeah, that's fine."

Katherine smiled down at her son, who was practically bursting with excitement. "You be good Jack, okay?"

"Okay mom," Jack chimed, turning to his mother, as she turned to leave. "Have a nice dinner with daddy." Pitch almost choked again, the dream suddenly blazing to life in his mind once more.  _Oh god, that dream is going to haunt me forever, isn't it?  
  
_ _Weelllll, depends on your perspective, really. It wouldn't be considered haunting if you_ like  _it-_

"Thanks Jack," his mother laughed, heading down the stairs again, thankfully oblivious to Pitch's sudden blush. "And thank you, Pitch, for babysitting Jack again."

Pitch raised a hand in farewell. "No problem. Have a good night then." Katherine threw a final smile goodbye over her shoulder, as she disappeared down the stairs, and Jack bounded into Pitch's apartment, Pitch closing the door, and following him, chuckling.

"Hey Kozzy, where's Sandy?" Jack was glancing around the apartment curiously.

Pitch raise a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Why Jack, I'm getting the impression you were only so excited, due to the prospect of seeing Sandy, rather than me." Jack giggled at Pitch's pout, sidling up to the teenager, and wrapping his arms around Pitch's torso.

"Naw, Kozzy, I wanted to see  _you,_ but Sandy's usually here as well," Jack sighed, headbutting Pitch's stomach. "Did he leave, and you didn't tell me?"

Pitch chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders. "No, he didn't leave. Not Burgess, anyway..." Jack squinted up at him, confused. "I'm slightly worried about when he comes back later," Pitch admitted, as Jack unwrapped himself from the teenager.

"Why?" Jack giggled, watching Pitch's nose scrunch up in distaste.

"Before he left, he said-well, as far as saying goes, you know what I mean-" Pitch grinned at Jack's laugh. "Well, he said that he'd be back soon, and he had to  _get something._ And with that ambiguous statement, he left. And I'm not really looking forward to finding out what he  _got."_

Jack's brow furrowed, as he stared up at Pitch. "What's ambiguous mean?"

Pitch grinned down at the boy, answering him. "It means that something isn't very clear, or unresolved. Much like, may I add-," Pitch reached out, flicking Jack's nose, and chuckled at his frown. "You."

"I am not ambiguous Kozzy, if anyone is, it's-" Jack reached out and poked Pitch's side, giggling at the teenager's flinch. "You."

Pitch chuckled, as he bent down and picked Jack up like a princess. "Yeah, you're probably right Your Highness. Would you like me to escort you to the couch?"

Jack was giggling too much to answer, pressing a hand to Pitch's throat, making him gasp. "Bloody hell, your hands are freezing!" Pitch squirmed uncomfortably, as Jack began pressing his hands all over his bare throat and neck, giggling madly. "Do you know what that means, Your Highness?" Pitch managed, standing next to the couch, before dumping Jack on it, who was still giggling.

"What does it mean, Kozzy?"

Pitch smirked down at the boy, sprawled across his couch. "I'm afraid I must warm you up. And the only way I can think of, is by sitting on you." Jack gasped, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No Kozzy, no don't sit on me," he giggled, as he tried to squirm away, Pitch laughing, while he sprawled out over the couch, and trapped Jack under his arms.

"Too late," Pitch fake yawned, stretching so more of him covered Jack, who was still laughing. "I may take a nap now..." He was answered by Jack's horrified gasp, before the boy began squirming even more underneath Pitch, giggling.

Pitch didn't know how long they were sprawled on the couch, Jack trying to tickle Pitch, so he would budge off of him, which he never did. All he knew was that Sandy eventually came back, holding a large plastic bag, to find his brother and his charge, giggling madly, as they became entangled on the sofa.

Shaking his head, smiling, Sandy held up the plastic bag, to answer his brother's questioning look.  _I got some stuff for tonight and tomorrow._ _  
_

"Wait, what do you mean for tonight and tomo-" Pitch's eyes widened in shock, as Jack glanced up at him, confused. Pitch stared at his brother long and hard. "You didn't." It wasn't so much a question, as a statement.

"What didn't he do?" Jack asked quietly, glancing from Pitch-whom he was still trapped underneath-to Sandy, who was nodding, with a smile playing along his lips.

"He..." Pitch was stuck for words, as he craned his neck to stare down at Jack. "He got some stuff for New Year's..."

Jack squinted at the teenager on top of him. "Is that bad, Kozzy?" He could see Sandy grinning broadly, out of the corner of his eyes.

Pitch averted his eyes from both their gazes, Jack curious, Sandy waiting. "It's uh...it's just...it's not just for New Year's...but...also...my birthday..."

* * *

Jack froze under Pitch's body, barely breathing. "Kozzy?" he whispered, barely moving his lips. "Please get off of me." Pitch tensed, sitting up slowly, as Sandy looked confused. 

"Jack, are you...okay?" Pitch asked warily, glancing at the boy, worried.

Jack shook his head, brow furrowed. "No. No I am  _not okay Kozmotis."_ Pitch stared at him wide-eyed, shocked at the use of his proper name, as Sandy huffed, shuffling into the kitchen awkwardly, giving the two of them privacy.

"Wh-what...why not? And...why...Jack, why did you call me Kozmotis?" Pitch was surprised at the sudden ferocity in Jack's eyes.

 _"You didn't tell me it was your birthday,"_ he whispered, eyes narrowing, as he bit his lip, trying to keep himself from showing anything. He knew he was showing too much already.

Pitch was taken aback. "B-but, it's just my birthday, it's not a big deal-"

" _Yes_ it  _is,_ Kozzy," Jack was blinking hard, staring at the lamp in the corner of the room. "I...I didn't..." Jack's voice wavered, as he bit his lip again. Pitch opened his mouth to say something, when Jack blurted out what was bothering him. "I didn't get you a birthday present..."

Pitch felt his eyes sting, as he bundled Jack into a hug. "No, no Jack, it's alright," Pitch murmured into Jack's hair, as the boy slowly relaxed in his arms. "You didn't have to get me a birthday present, because-"  _Say it, I dare you. Say it, but just remember now. I am warning you. If you say it, do you know what'll happen? You-_ "The best present you could give me is being here."  _You sap. You fucking sap, oh my god, why did you say tha-_

"R-really?" Jack sniffled, pulling back slightly, to meet Pitch's gaze. His eyes were slightly red, as he reached up with one hand, to wipe his nose.

Pitch smiled at the boy, reaching out to brush his hair out of his face. "Yeah," Pitch whispered, as Jack broke out into the warmest, heart melting smile, he had ever seen.  _Woah, it's not supposed to be heart melting._

_Oh, but it is._

_But it_ shouldn't  _be._

Pitch's thoughts were cut short, when Jack wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug, burying his face in Pitch's throat, surprising the teenager, before he wrapped his own arms around Jack. "Happy Birthday Kozzy," Jack murmured into Pitch's throat, arms tightening fractionally, causing the teenager's heart to beat rapidly.

"Thank you Jack. But actually," Pitch smiled at the boy, as he pulled back slightly. "Technically, my birthday's tomorrow. But-" he added hurriedly, seeing Jack's brow furrow in a pout. "We-me and Sandy that is-usually celebrate  _both_ today  _and_ tomorrow." Jack's eyebrows hitched up in surprise. "Because I'm a special snowflake," Pitch grinned at Jack's giggle.

"You're not _a_ special snowflake," Jack giggled at Pitch's pout. "You're  _my_ special snowflake." Pitch's heart hammered, a blush rising up to his cheeks, as Jack giggled and wrapped his arms around him again.

Pitch felt a warmth pool in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around Jack once again. "And you're mine, Jack." Pitch smiled, as he felt, rather than heard, Jack giggling into his shoulder. "My special little snowflake," he whispered, resting his chin in Jack's head.

Pitch didn't know how long they sat there in each other's embrace, until, once again, Sandy wandered back into the living room, to see what had happened.

"Hey Sandy," Pitch smiled, never removing his chin from Jack's head, as Jack turned his head fractionally, to look at his brother.

"Hi Sandy," Jack giggled at the man's surprised expression.

 _What happened?_ he directed at Pitch, hoping he would translate some of what he was saying to Jack.  _Last time I was here, you two were arguing._

Pitch glanced down at the boy, who had somehow squirmed onto his lap. Suddenly, memories of the dream came surging back, images of Jack, older Jack, sitting on his lap, found their way to the front of his mind. Pitch held his breath, as memories of hands, _Jack's_ hands, began unbuttoning his shirt, and he stared down at Jack wide-eyed, as he realised Jack's hands were resting on his chest, over the buttons of his shirt.  _No. Nope. Nonononononono stop it, **stop it now.**_

Pitch took a shuddering breath, as he tried to push the memories back, uncomfortably aware of two pairs of eyes watching him, worriedly.

"Well, Sandy," Pitch grinned weakly at his brother, as Jack shifted on his lap, causing a blush to rise on the teenager's face. "It wasn't  _arguing,_ per se, more...what would you call it Jack? What happened?"

Jack glanced between Pitch and Sandy, brow furrowed. "No, it wasn't  _arguing._ It was..." Jack stared at Pitch, long and hard, pondering the question. "He just didn't tell me it was his birthday." Sandy looked between his brother and Jack, fighting the smile that was trying to form.

 _Pitch, brother dear,_ he signed in mock astonishment. _H_ _ow could you forget to tell your boyfriend when your birthday is?_ He grinned at his brother's scowl, as he pulled Jack closer again, eliciting a giggle from the boy at the sudden gesture.

 _"Sandy,"_ Pitch gasped in mock horror, holding Jack to his chest, as the boy giggled into his shirt. "I-I can't believe I forgot...oh Jack, darling, do you forgive me?" 

Jack glanced up at the teenager, grinning at the humour he saw in his eyes, underlined with...something else. Jack could feel his heart thumping inside his chest, as he wrapped his arms around Pitch again. "Yeah, 'course I do Kozzy." Burying his face in the cloth of Pitch's shirt, he could feel the teenager's chuckle reverbrating through his chest.

Pitch smiled down at Jack tenderly, before turning to smirk at Sandy, who was torn between scowling and smiling at their exchange. "Well there you go, Sandy. He forgives me." Pitch felt his heart beat unevenly, as he felt Jack smile against his sternum, and wondered if the boy could hear it.

 _Aren't you lucky to have him then?_ Sandy mused, watching his brother and Jack, brow hitched. Pitch had a horrible feeling that his brother was planning something.

"Sandy, what are you...what are you thinking about?" Pitch watched his brother warily, as Jack shifted, glancing at Sandy curiously.

Sandy simply shook his head, grinning mischievously. _Nothing._

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to blur by, as Pitch and Jack continued to be watched by Sandy, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he feigned innocence whenever they questioned him. 

The trio spent the hours leading up to midnight, playing  _Scrabble,_ which Jack had brought up in his rucksack. Sandy scowled darkly, whenever Pitch and Jack floored him, Jack winning almost all games, whereas Pitch won a measly few, compared to the child. Eventually, after having lost count of how many times he lost, Sandy sat back, crossing his arms, staring furiously from Jack to Pitch, who were laughing at his antics.

As midnight drew closer, only half an hour left, Pitch disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Jack and Sandy in the living room. While his brother was absent, Sandy took the opportunity to look Jack over. He looked tired, which wasn't that surprising, considering the time. But there was also...something else. In his eyes. Those big, blue eyes, that glanced around curiously, lingering on certain things throughout the apartment. Or rather, Pitch's things, such as his chair, his jumper, draped over the back of his chair, his shoes at the door. Anything related to his brother, really. Soaking in all the information and details of Pitch's life. Sandy could understand his brother's fondness of the boy, as he tried to sit politely, without making his observations that obvious. And really, he could easily imagine Pitch becoming lost in the boy's eyes. They held a curiosity, and wonder, with knowledge, and mischief, lighting them, as they skipped over objects around him. Sandy had an idea, and took a folded sheet of paper, and a pen, out of his pocket, and laying them out on the table before him. Grinning at Jack's curious gaze, Sandy began writing, before handing the sheet to the boy.

 _Do you like Pitch?_ Jack stared at the words, feeling a blush creep up his face. Glancing up at Sandy, he saw a glint in the man's eyes.

"I-I...what do you mean, by  _liking_ him?" Jack felt his heart fluttering, as Sandy reached out, pulling the paper towards him, to scribble something else down. When he handed the sheet back to the boy, Sandy grinned, as Jack blanched at what he had written.

 _Do you like like him?_ Sandy already knew the answer, before Jack nodded minutely, blushing furiously, as he averted his gaze from both the sheet, and Sandy. Taking the opportunity, Sandy whisked the sheet out of Jack's hands, and wrote even more.

When he handed it to Jack this time, he watched as the boy inhaled sharply, a look of pain flashing across his face briefly, before he put on a small smile, glancing up at Sandy. "I...I don't...he wouldn't...I mean-" Jack froze as Pitch suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding the plastic bag up, while glaring at Sandy accusatively.

"Brother, dear, if you wouldn't mind, could you please come into the kitchen for a moment?" Pitch winked at Jack, as Sandy huffed, getting up and shuffling past his younger brother into the kitchen, glancing at Jack pointedly. "Do you want to come in as well, Jack? Or do you want to wait there? It'll just be a minute."

Jack shook his head, smiling at Pitch, hiding the sheet of paper. "No thanks Kozzy, I'll wait here."

"You okay Jack?" Pitch asked, brow furrowed, as he watched the boy worriedly. Jack could see Sandy glancing at him, past his brother, biting his lip.

Jack grinned brightly at Pitch, hoping he didn't realise anything was off. "Yeah, I'm fine Kozzy. Just a bit tired." Pitch bit his lip, knowing something was wrong.

"Okay," he finally muttered, deciding not to push Jack. "We'll be out now, in a bit."

Jack's grin faltered, as Pitch turned and entered the kitchen with Sandy, who looked worried. Jack could feel his heart aching, as he glanced down at the piece of paper he had hidden in his hands, eyes burning, trying to keep the tears from spilling, as he read the six words over and over again.

 _What if he liked you too?_  

* * *

Pitch hadn't lied, it had literally been a minute, before he and Sandy exited the kitchen, Sandy holding a fluted glass of champagne in one hand, while Pitch held two, slightly different, fluted glasses in his own hands. 

"Hey Jack, here, I hope you like-" Pitch's voice wavered, as Jack tried to look at him, while hiding his face. Through the strands of hair hanging over his eyes, Pitch saw Jack blinking hard, trying to make the redness seem less obvious. Pitch felt his heart wrenching, as Jack smiled weakly up at him. "...applejuice..." Sandy noticed something was wrong as well, and tried to sign something to his younger brother. The glass in his hand made it too difficult, so he placed it on he table, and pulled Pitch to the side.

"Wh-what's...wrong with him?" Pitch asked brokenly, eyes shooting over to Jack, who had looked away, and was staring intently at the wall. When Pitch's gaze fell to his brother's, Sandy could see the amount of pain in his eyes. Clearly, seeing Jack like this, hurt Pitch in a way he hadn't known he could be hurt.

 _You should-_ Sandy bit his lip, eyes darting over to Jack, who was desperately trying to get rid of stray tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, without being too obvious.  _Pitch, you should comfort him._

Pitch's eyes widened, as he stared from his brother to Jack, abashed. "Don't you think I'd  _already be doing that, if I had any clue of what's wrong?_ Wh-what if...it's about me...I mean, I wouldn't be the best person to comfort him, if that's...if that's the case..." Pitch's whisper trailed off, as his hands shook slightly. The thought tormented him. Jack was sad, and he  _didn't know why._ And that  _hurt_ him. He wanted to comfort Jack, he wanted him to be the happy, smiling boy, who managed to make _him_ happy, even after the relapse on Christmas Eve. And he wanted, desperately, to make everything better. "Fuck it," he breathed, setting down the glasses next to Sandy's, and opted to ignore his brother's shocked expression at the curse, striding over to Jack. Pitch felt his heart wrench painfully, as Jack flinched slightly, turning his face away from the teenager, as he stopped before him. "Jack." It wasn't a question. It also wasn't a statement. It wasn't even acknkowledgment. It was a forewarning.

"Y-yeah K-Kozzy?" Jack's voice shook, despite him trying  _so hard,_ from letting those six words break him, but they had become a mantra, repeating themselves over and over in his head. _W_ _hat if he liked you too?_

Jack couldn't look at Pitch directly, and instinctively, curled up into himself a bit, breathing raggedly. His name was the only forewarning-a measly, little forewarning at that-before Pitch moved closer. "Jack, please, look at me." Jack's head tilted slightly to the side, eyes drifting up to look at Pitch, expecting...anger, he supposed. Anger, disappointment, disgust, everything that made him feel small and worthless. Instead, what he saw, caught Jack completely off guard. Pitch's eyes were red, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips, as Jack looked at him.

"What?" Jack whispered, trying not to stare, as Pitch took a ragged breath, both of them completely unaware of Sandy, who was watching them, brow furrowed, as he tried    not to interrupt them, but was also quietly trying not to get overwhelmed.

There was no other forewarning. No sign that Pitch was going to do anything. Until he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Jack, and pulled him close, curling around him protectively, with a broken sob, holding him close to his chest. Jack felt his stomach drop out, as Pitch buried his face in his hair. "K-Kozzy?" he whimpered into Pitch's chest, before a sob escaped his lips, as he wrapped himself around Pitch.

"Yes Jack?" Pitch gasped, as he felt stray tears streaming down his face, and in other circumstances, he would have been glad that Jack's hair hid his tears, but now, now he didn't care. All he cared about was Jack, Jack who was curling up into his chest, breathing raggedly, as he held Pitch tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. And neither of them did. Both were oblivious to Sandy, who had begun crying as well, silent tears streaming down his face, as he tried to calm himself, but they were there, in each other's embrace, and he knew, though neither of them would admit it, that they would stay there for one another, no matter what. 

"Kozzy, I'm sorry," Jack sobbed into Pitch's chest, trying to pull the teenager closer, to curl into him even more than he already was.

"No, Jack no,  _I'm_ sorry," Pitch gasped into the boy's hair, feeling the emptiness inside of him begin to abate, as Jack gripped him tightly. "I'm here, god Jack, I'm here, and I'm sorry, don't...don't be sad..." Pitch voice wavered, as he heard Jack gasping into his chest.

"Kozzy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jack gasped, scrabbling at Pitch shirt, trying to pull him completely around him, cocooning him in his embrace. "It's your birthday, and I...god, Kozzy, I'm  _sorry."_ Pitch felt a warmth pooling throughout his body, as he managed to somehow pull Jack closer, and felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"No, Jack, it's not  _technically_ my birthday," he whispered, tears still streaming down his face, as he heard Jack hiccuping a laugh.

"But you know what I mean," Jack breathed, burying his face in Pitch's chest even further, as the pair tried to calm down. 

"Jack," Pitch murmured, reaching up with one hand, to tilt Jack's face, so he was looking up at him. Tears were already beginning to dry on the boy's face, as his puffy, red eyes, met Pitch's own. "It doesn't matter. It's not bad." Jack hiccupped again, smiling slightly, as Pitch wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "Don't ever worry about that, okay?"

Jack nodded slightly, smiling up at Pitch, causing his heart to flutter. "Okay Kozzy," he whispered, reaching up with a hand of his own, to wipe away a tear, trailing down Pitch's cheek. They smiled tenderly at each other, both broken, but they knew they were there for each other. The sound of someone blowing their nose loudly, snapped the two of them out of their reverie, as Jack and Pitch turned, to see Sandy blubbering silently.

"Are you okay, Sandy?" Pitch asked, grinning, as Sandy tried to scowl at him through the tears streaming down his own face, but only succeeded in sniffling, when he looked at his brother and Jack.

 _Damn you,_ he signed with shaking hands, as he tried to calm himself down.  _Damn you and your boyfriend, and your ability to reduce me to_ this.

Pitch chuckled softly, as Jack looked at him confused. "What did he say?" Pitch smiled softly at the boy, arms tightening around him.

"That we managed to make him cry as well." Jack giggled, still hiccupping slightly, as he leaned into Pitch's embrace again.

"You need to teach me sign language, Kozzy," he murmured, as Pitch carded a hand through his hair.

Pitch chuckled, chest reverbrating, as Jack curled into him again. "I will. I suppose I _have_ to, don't I?" Jack's giggle, and nod, were answer enough for that. Glancing at the clock, Pitch gasped. "Oh god, oh no, Jack, Sandy, we have to turn the TV on right now!" Pitch sighed at their confused looks. "It's almost midnight!"

The three of them managed to get to the couch, and turn the television on, as Sandy hurriedly got the three glasses that had been left on the table. Pitch turned the programme on to New York, as it was being showed live, while simultaneously, putting on a recording of London's fireworks, grinning at Jack's confused glance. "What?" he grinned, as Sandy handed him and Jack their apple-juice-in-a-champagne-glass.

"Why are we watching the fireworks in London?" Jack glanced from Pitch to the TV, curiously.

"Jack!" Pitch gasped, hiding a grin, as he stared at the boy wide-eyed. "Didn't you know? We  _are_ from London!"

Jack stared at Pitch long and hard, before punching his shoulder. "Why. Do. You. Always. Forget. To. Mention. These. Things." Sandy chuckled silently at his brother's shocked expression. "Though," Jack added as an after thought, ignoring the commentators on TV. "That does explain your accent."

Pitch chuckled, rubbing the shoulder that Jack had punched, almost missing Sandy signing something.  _Translate for me, please. You_ have  _to,_ Sandy added, grinning at his brother's scowl.

"Fine..." Pitch grumbled, making Jack giggle. "Go ahead. It's almost my time to shine." Jack probably laughed too hard at that, but it was due to the deadpan way Pitch delivered that last sentence, sounding almost bored, which got him.

As Sandy began signing, Pitch felt his tomach drop, as a blush crawled up his neck.  _You_ have  _to translate, remember._

Turning to Jack, he grinned awkwardly, as Jack giggled at his blush. "Well, uh...you know...there's a tradition...on New Year's Eve...that, at exactly midnight, if you-if you k-kiss someone...it'll prevent a year of loneliness..." Pitch felt his face burning, as Jack stared at him curiously, not saying anything. "Okay," Pitch huffed, uncomfortable. "There you go Sandy. I translated for you. Now, can we watch the fireworks? They'll start in a bit." Jack shifted slightly on the couch, pressing into Pitch lightly, which caused both of them to blush furiously, while Sandy grinned widely. 

As midnight drew closer, fireworks about to start, Pitch glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eyes. There must have been a reason why his brother had wanted him to translate that, besides pure embarrassment. Pitch heard the countdown start on the television, but wasn't paying attention, distracted by Jack, who was holding the champagne glass awkwardly, eyes alight, as he watched the Ball Drop on TV. 

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

Pitch made up his mind in a millisecond. Holding his own champagne glass in his hand firmly, Pitch took a deep breath, as he countdown continued.

_Two..._

_One..._

Pitch bent down, pressing his lips to Jack's cheek, just as the commentators on TV yelled  _"Happy New Year"._ Pitch heard Sandy spluttering on his champagne, but was too distracted by Jack, who was staring at him wide-eyed, as he pulled back.

"Happy New Year, Jack," Pitch muttered, embarrassment flushing his face. "And you too, Sandy."

Jack broke out into a grin, blushing himself. "Happy Birthday, Kozzy!" Pitch felt his heart fluttering, as Jack smiled brightly up at him, almost missing his brother's congratulations as well.

"Thank you," Pitch whispered, smiling, as Jack wriggled under his arm, leaning onto his shoulder, yawning.

"No problem, Kozzy," Jack muttered tiredly, eyes beginning to droop, as they watched the fireworks on screen.

"Hey Jack?" Pitch whispered, nudging the boy slightly, as Sandy grinned at them. "Don't fall asleep yet, 'kay? Your parents will be home in an hour, then you can go down to bed."

Jack simply hummed quietly, turning his face into the crook of Pitch's neck. "Hmm, I'll t-tr-tryyyy....." Jack's voice trailed off in another yawn, and as soon as Pitch knew it, the boy had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Wow," Pitch mumbled, staring down at the unconscious boy. "That was fast."

Sandy smirked at him, over his champagne.  _Well what did you honestly expect? It_ is  _late, and after your little...episode together, I'm surprised he even managed to make it this late._

Pitch sighed, smiling down at Jack. "Yeah...but his parents will be coming soon. And...I don't want to wake him up..."

Sandy smiled at his brother, who looked just as tired as Jack.  _You really_ do  _care for him, if you're willing to stay up with him._ Pitch tried to scowl at Sandy, but couldn't find it in him. Sighing again, he simply shook his head.

"Yeah, well...god, I can't even think properly now..." Pitch rubbed his eyes, muffling a yawn of his own.

Sandy smiled at his younger brother, watching him glance at Jack, who was curling up in his arms, to make sure he was alright. He decided to wait with Pitch, to make sure he stays awake, for when Jack's parents came. Together, they sat in a brotherly silence, Jack between them, breathing softly.

When there was a knock on the door, Pitch struggled to get up from the couch, both from fatigue, and the fact that Jack had attached himself to his side like a limpet, in his sleep. Stumbling over to the door, Pitch pulled it open, to reveal Katherine and Will, who were dressed up, Katherine in a red dress, that reached her calves, and flowed gracefully down her body, and Will in a midnight blue suit, that accentuated his blue eyes, so very much like Jack's, and Pitch knew to what extent he was exhausted, by the amount of detail he was taking in from their clothing. He had a habit of noticing too many things, when he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Hello," Pitch greeted them, trying not to yawn again. He was answered by twin 'hellos', from Jack's parents. "I hope your dinner was nice?" Though he was exhausted, Pitch could at least make the effort to be polite.

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you," Katherine smiled up at him, features so similar to Jack's, yet different, and  _why was he thinking about that?_ "We hope Jack was good?" Pitch blushed slightly at that.

"Yes, he was as good as ever. It's just...it ended up being quite late for him, and he fell asleep. I haven't the heart to wake him." Pitch smiled shyly at Will and Katherine, who exchanged a look.

"Well...he  _does_ get cranky if anybody wakes him..." Will murmured, thoughtfully. Katherine's brow furrowed, as she thought of a way to get Jack downstairs, without waking him.

"Well, he could stay here for the rest of the night?" Pitch offered, shocked at himself. God, he really ws tired, if he was  _suggesting something without being embarrassed._  

Katherine and Will shared a surprised look. "Oh, Pitch, we couldn't do that, that wouldn't be fair to you," Katherine smiled, embarrassed at intruding so much in the teenager's night.

"No, it'd be fine, really. It'd be easier than waking him up, to bring him downstairs." Pitch watched as Will and Katherine shared another look.

"It's just..." Will started, shuffling uncomfortably.

"We'd feel bad, leaving you to take care of him so much," Katherine finished for her husband.

Pitch smiled awkwardly, shrugging. "I don't mind. But it is late, and waking Jack up would be a bit of a fuss, to bring him downstairs again. And we're all tired," Pitch noted the slight bags under Will and Katherine's eyes.

Katherine bit her lip. "You really wouldn't mind?" she asked eventually.

Pitch smiled again, shaking his head. "No, it wouldn't be a problem." Of course, Pitch had over looked a crucial detail in the offer, that he didn't notice until Will and Katherine agreed and left, thanking him profusely, and he closed the door, walking back to the living room, to find Sandy dozing off on the couch, next to Jack.

"Oh god...I shouldn't make offers when I'm tired," Pitch whispered, walking over to Sandy, and shaking him awake again. "Hey, so Jack's staying for the rest of the night," he said, answering his brother's questioning gaze. "And uh...well...you're sleeping in the guest room...meaning...Jack'll have to sleep with me, I suppose..." Pitch wasn't sure as to why he told Sandy that, but regretted it, as Sandy smirked up at him.

 _Aw, how many times have you slept together so far?_ Sandy snickered silently, at his brother's scowl.

"Shut up. This is only the second time. Now go to bed, will you? I'll manage Jack..." Pitch bent down, lifting Jack in his arms carefully, missing his brother's confused glance, as he headed for his bedroom. Laying Jack gently on one side of the bed, Pitch stumbled into his bathroom to get ready quickly, only to reemerge, yawning, to find Jack had sprawled out on his bed. Chuckling slightly, Pitch rolled Jack over, making room for himself in the large double. Jack blinked blearily at him, yawning slightly.

"Kozzy?" he whispered, watching Pitch pull the blanket back, and over them.

"Yeah Jack?" Pitch whispered back, glancing down at the exhausted boy next to him.

"Mmm 'night Kozzy," Jack mumbled, before drifting back to sleep. Smiling, Pitch placed a pillow between them, and switched off the lights, curling up under the blanket.

"Good night, Jack," he muttered tiredly, before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Pitch woke up slowly, blinking blearily. It was still dark, and glancing at the clock next to his bed, Pitch grumbled. It was only 3:07am. He was about to turn over again, when he heard something in the living room. Sitting up, Pitch realised Jack was no longer in bed, next to him. Figuring it must be Jack, Pitch stumbled out of his bedroom, into the living room, yawning, stretching his arms over his head.

"Damn, you  _do_ look good when you do that, y'know." Pitch almost fell over at the voice. That voice. Oh god no. Pitch stared horrified, as Jack- _older_ Jack-lounged on the couch, watching his every move hungrily. 

"Wh-what are you-" Pitch was cut off as Jack jumped up from the couch, and trailed up next to him, hands folded behind his back.

"What am I doing here, Koz? Well, you should ask yourself that. It's  _your_ dream, after all." That insufferably smirk again. Damn him. 

"Jack. No, you're not Jack, Jack's in my bed-"

Jack feigned hurt. "Oh Kozzy, how you wound me. I  _am_ Jack. Well, a form of Jack, anyway..." he added as an after thought. "But you gotta admit, you've got some sort of attraction to me, if you already got me in your bed, at the age of  _eight."_

Pitch bit his lip, trying to keep calm. "Alright, fine. What do you want, Jack?"

There was a glint in Jack's eyes, a glint Pitch wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. "Oh Kozzy, don't you remember? You were going to show me how you were my  _Daddy,_ but then you just up and disappeared. You left me hanging. And," Jack stepped closer, brushing up against Pitch, causing the other teenager to shiver, as he realised what he was talking about. "I would very much, like to continue, where we left off."

Pitch swallowed hard, as Jack smirked at him, winking mischievously. 

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was supposed to be up at the stroke of midnight, but due to actual New Year's Eve being such a big thing and all, and family time etc. it's up now. So Happy New Year!!!  
> And happy birthday to Pitch and I...because we share the same birthday now...  
> I had the power...I used it...


	12. Happy Birthday!!!

Pitch stared at Jack, horrified. Why was he suddenly dreaming of Jack, _older_ Jack, again? It had been a week, since he had dreamt of him. And that dream had gone way too far. Pitch felt a blush rise up his neck, as he remembered his shower, after Sandy had woken him up. Then, to find _young_ Jack on his bed afterwards. Pitch cringed inwardly, at the memory, as Jack cocked an eyebrow, smirk playing across his face.

Pitch shuddered, as Jack shifted, leaning into him. “What do you say, Kozzy?” he whispered, leaning up to Pitch’s ear. That should not send a shiver down Pitch’s spine, as it did. “You up for it, old man?” Pitch scowled down at the younger teenager.

“Is that supposed to be an incentive to get me into bed? Because I can assure you,” Pitch smirked down at Jack’s confused look. “Despite being older than you, I am _not_ an old man. I’m nineteen, not forty. And that really isn’t a good compliment, if you want to get anyone into bed.”

Jack smirked up at Pitch, not moving away. “Oh, but you didn’t mind me calling you _Daddy_.” Pitch’s nose scrunched up in annoyance, making Jack laugh.

“Yeah, and let me tell you, your little nickname for me has been haunting me, so _thank_ you very much for that.” Jack grinned at Pitch mischievously.

“Oh, is it my fault you’re such a dirty minded, hormone crazed teenager?” Pitch snorted, shoving Jack away from him. Maybe not as hard as he would have pushed anyone else away. But hard enough.

“Yeah, look who’s talking, Mr. _Oh Spank Me Daddy_.” Pitch smirked down at Jack’s affronted frown.

“Oh please, you _loved_ it, Koz. Look me in the eyes, and _tell me_ that that didn’t turn you on.” Jack grinned triumphantly, as Pitch hesitated slightly. “Oh you _do. You absolutely love it._  I can assure you, darling-“ Jack’s eyes glinted at the affection, as Pitch shifted uncomfortably, remembering how he had called Jack _darling,_ on more than one occasion. “I can do that all you want. I know it just _gets_ you.”

Pitch frowned down at Jack, trying to even his breathing at that insufferable smirk. “Oh, how does it _get me,_ Jack? Would you so kindly clarify that for me?”

Jack grinned at him, eyebrows hitching up into that startling bleached hair. “Oh Kozzy, what better way to clarify what I mean, than by _showing you?”_ Pitch felt his stomach drop, as Jack winked at him. How had he not seen that coming? This was Jack- _older_ Jack, maybe, who was too attractive for it to really be fair-but it was _Jack_ , nonetheless, and he had a way of getting what he wanted, no matter what.

“Jack-“ once again, Pitch was cut off, as Jack surged forwards, hands fisting in the front of his shirt, pulling the older teenager down into a searing kiss.

Pitch gasped, at the sudden intensity, which allowed Jack to lick his way into Pitch’s mouth, eyes closing, as he keened into Pitch. Pitch could feel his heart hammering wildly, as a spark of _want_ ignited in him, and he felt his arms wrap around Jack.

 _No, wait, don’t reciprocate, Pitch-_ whatever warning the voice in his head was trying to utter, was drowned out by the sound of Jack moaning into his mouth, as his own tongue flicked against Jack’s.

_Ooh, very nice, Pitch. You’re making out with Jack in your dream again, and it will most probably go very far, possibly even further than last time._

Pitch tried to ignore the voice, eyes closing, as Jack’s hands loosened in his shirt, and trailed up into his hair, but the voice persisted.

_All the while, as you’re doing that, remember, real Jack is laying in your bed, asleep. Just imagine waking up with another hard-on, like the last time, and then having to explain that to the eight year old you dreamt about._

Pitch gasped, eyes snapping open at the thought, pulling out of the kiss with a wet sucking sound. Jack stared up at him, eyes wide with shock.

“Oh god, did I…did I do something wrong?” Jack began retracting his hands from Pitch’s hair, mumbling apologies, as he cast his eyes down, biting his lip.

"N-no, Jack, no it wasn't-" Pitch froze, shocked, as Jack seemed to collapse in on himself.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I moved too fast, I moved too fast again, didn't I? Oh god no," Jack reached up, gripping his own hair, as he began hyperventilating. "Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck,  _fuck,_ shit, I'm sorry, no-"

Pitch lurched forward, grabbing Jack's wrists, trying to loosen his grip on his own head. "No, no Jack, that's not it-"

 _"Then what is it?"_ Jack practically screamed at him, voice breaking, as his hands went limp, falling to his side, Pitch staring at him horrified, as he still held his wrists. Jack's eyes were tear filled, as they met Pitch's, brokenly. "What is it?" Jack whispered, struggling for air. "What did I do wrong? W-why did you...why..." Jack's voice trailed off, as tears began sliding down his face, and he tried to turn away.

"Jack," Pitch whispered, as he felt his heart shattering into a million pieces, looking at this broken person before him. Because it wasn't just a person. This was  _Jack. His_ Jack. It was like earlier that same day, were Jack seemed to just...fall apart. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, Jack,  _no,"_ Pitch murmured, pulling Jack into his arms, feeling the teenager tense at the touch.

"But what is it...wh-why...did you...stop...?" Jack's voice rang out in the silent living room, hollowly, as he tried to stop himself from leaning into Pitch's embrace. "Everytime you see me- _me,_ not younger me, but  _me,_ now, in your dreams-you...you're different...you...seem to want...what I want...and then you just...stop...and...and I..." Jack's voice began wavering, as Pitch gripped his upper arms, and held him at arms length. 

"Jack. Listen to me. I...I can't..." Pitch sighed, as Jack searched his face desperately, tears streaking down his face.

"What can't you?" he whispered, pain leaking through his voice, into those three words, causing Pitch's heart to contract painfully.

"I...I  _can't,_ Jack, damnit, I-" Pitch let go of Jack's arms, turning away, just so he wouldn't have to see that heart breaking look in Jack's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Pitch dared a glance at Jack, and felt his lungs constrict. "I can't...do this...in my dreams...and just...wake up and act like nothing happened!" Jack's eyes widened in surprise and hurt, and he opened his mouth to say something, before being silenced by Pitch holding up his hand. "No, Jack, I can't...have a relationship with you...if it's in my head...because...well fuck it, I'm selfish, and it wouldn't be fair to me! I can't have sex with you, or k-kiss you, or  _anything,_ because in the end, I'll wake up, and it will mean  _nothing_ to the real you, the child you, because..." Pitch's voice trailed off into a whisper, as he shut his eyes, finding temporary bliss in the darkness behind his eyelids, as his arm fell back to his side. "You don't know," he finished, eyes still closed, so he couldn't see Jack's reaction.

Pitch held his breath, as he heard Jack shifting, cloth rubbing against cloth, unaturally loud in the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't until Jack whispered almost inaudibly, that Pitch opened his eyes and squinted at the teenager. "Well, what don't I know?" Pitch stared, dumbstruck, at the disbelieving smile on Jack's face.

"What?"

Jack shrugged, grinning. "What don't I know?" The tear tracks drying on his face enhanced the grin, as Jack watched Pitch, who simply stared at him.

"You...well...you don't..." Pitch straightened himself, running a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "You...in real life, you're only eight...so it's not like you'd actually understand the...the uh, sex...or anything...I mean...I barely know much either...and...I don't...know about  _that."_

"Well, you clearly know about  _that,"_ Jack winked at Pitch, causing a blush to rise up his neck.

"No, no, it's...I don't know...about..." Pitch coughed, uncomfortable, as Jack's grin dropped, quickly replaced by a curious smile.

"Koz, what?" Pitch took a deep breath, as Jack's brow furrowed.

As Pitch glanced at the teenager, the words seemed to spill out of him. "Idon'tknowhowIfeelaboutyou." Pitch blushed at the indiscernible rush of breath, while Jack looked even more confused.

"What? Koz, you gotta slow down, what did you say? You don't know how...Pikachu? What?" Pitch couldn't help the giggle that escaped him, at Jack's misinterpretation.

"I ah, don't know," Pitch ducked his head, trying to hide his grin at Jack's confusion. "I don't know how..." Pitch's head spun, as he bit his lip. This was absolutely ridiculous. This was nothing but a dream, how could he be getting so embarrassed and tongue tied? Daring a glance back at the teenager, he saw Jack's brow furrow deepen, as he bit his lip as well.

"Koz, what-" Jack stepped back, startled as Pitch suddenly growled in frustration.

"No Jack, it's not  _what,_ it's  _how."_ Pitch threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know how I feel about you, okay?" Pitch tried to ignore Jack's shocked expression, which proved to be harder than he hoped. "You're...the closest thing I have to a friend...I mean, you  _are_ my friend, my only friend sure, and there's nobody else that I'm even remotely close to...except for Sandy, sure, but he's my  _brother,_ we're meant to be close. Well, we're not  _meant_ to be close, but we are to some extent..." Pitch realised he was rambling, as he tried to ignore Jack's gaze, that was focused on him, as unreadable as a poker champion's. "And, well, I mean, we're close friends," Pitch wrung his hands, looking for something to focus his own gaze on, before opting for his feet. "But-"

"But you don't know if you see me as more than just a friend," Jack finished, halting Pitch's rambling, as the older teenager's gaze snapped up to his.

Pitch swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. "I...don't..." Pitch stared at Jack pleadingly, as he continued wringing his hands. "I don't, but...I mean...I'm guessing I do...considering this whole dream," Pitch let out a nervous chuckle, that died off quickly at Jack's blank stare. "And, well, the last dream, as well..." Pitch voice trailed off, as his face burned in embarrassment.

Pitch froze as Jack suddenly began giggling. "Oh god, oh wow...Koz, you...you-" Jack bursts out laughing, doubling over, missing Pitch's affronted and confused glare.

"Why-Jack, why on earth are you laughing? What is so funny about this?" A hint of irritation leaked into Pitch's voice, as Jack tried to stop his laughter. Just as Pitch began fidgeting, agitatedly, and shifting his weight from leg to leg, Jack managed to sober up, to an extent, to pull himself upright and look at Pitch, only to break into laughter again. " _Jack,"_ Pitch snapped, confusion clear or his face, as Jack slowly calms down again.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Koz," Jack chuckled, wiping fresh tears off of his face, from laughing too hard. "It's just..." Jack bit his lip, to try and contain his giggle, as Pitch stared at him, shocked.

"It's just  _what?"_ Pitch grumbled, crossing his arms agitatedly, as Jack grinned up at him, clearly trying to fight the urge to laugh again.

"I'm pretty sure you know you do," Jack mirrored Pitch, crossing his own arms, as he flashed a brilliant smile at Pitch, turning the older teenager's resolve to nothing.

"Fuck you," he murmured, stepping forward, uncrossing his arms to pull Jack into a hug. He could feel Jack's smirk against his chest.

"But you just said you wouldn't." Pitch accidentally stood on Jack's foot. _Accidentally,_  he repeated to himself, hiding his own smirk, as Jack yelped, pulling his leg away. "Ow, hey, watch it big foot," Jack grumbled into Pitch's chest, eliciting a laugh from the older teenager. 

"Hmm, nope," Pitch grinned to himself, as Jack headbutted his chest.

"Well," Pitch could practically  _hear_ the smirk that was undoubtedly plastered across Jack's face. "You know what they say about guys with big feet."

The laugh that bubbled up from Pitch's chest was real and genuine, as Jack pulled back to wink at him jokingly. "Actually, contrary to popular belief, the size of a man's feet has nothing to do with the size of...another part of his body..." Pitch grinned as Jack began laughing again, resting his head on Pitch's chest again, as his shoulders shook from the laughter racking through his body.

"Oh god, Kozzy," Jack managed after a while, calming down. Pitch could feel him smile against his chest, as his arms stiffened around the teenager's shoulders instinctively. "God, okay, don't say stuff like that, or else I'll be laughing until you wake up. And still be laughing when you dream of me again." Pitch smiled as Jack's arms twined around his chest, and he began tracing circles into his back and shoulders. "You really are selfish," Jack murmured eventually, as Pitch rested his chin on top of the teenager's head.

"Mmm, I know," Pitch whispered, feeling Jack's arms tighten around his torso. 

"But..." Pitch let out a yelp, as Jack pulled back, making Pitch's chin dropped, along with the rest of his head, and suddenly, Jack's nose was pressed against his, blue eyes centimetres from amber. "I know," Jack smiled, as Pitch blushed, trying to untangle their arms.

Pitch smiled awkwardly at Jack, as he finally managed to pull away, and straightened his shirt. "I uh, yeah...um..." Pitch froze, suddenly aware he had no idea what to say anymore. Then it hit him. "Wait, I'm sorry, but what do you know?"

Jack smiled at him sheepishly. "I know you like me as more than a friend. In real life, I mean." Pitch felt his stomach drop, as Jack continued to smile sheepishly, toeing the floor nervously.

"What." 

"I know, in real life, that you...like me. Like that." Jack dared a glance up at Pitch, face splitting into a grin, as he saw the older teenager's shocked expression, that quickly turned horrified.

"Oh my god, no, there's no way you could know,  _I_ barely even knew! Wha-what, is that why-Jack, I... _how_ do you know that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. To me, anyway." Jack smirked at Pitch, as his expression seemed to fall even more. 

"H-how is it obvious?" Pitch whispered, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Jack giggled at his friend's expression. "To  _me._ It's only obvious to  _me._ And Sandy. And Aster and Nick." Jack bit his lip, trying to hold back his laugh, as Pitch blushed furiously, running his hands over his face. 

" _How_ is it that obvious though, god..." Pitch glanced at Jack, as he giggled quietly, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

"Well, uh, you're quite a solitary guy. You don't...socialise much...and you never really seemed to have friends...and, when we first met, you were nice, and you made an effort to be nice to me...now I visit you almost all the time. And you don't mind, whatsoever. So, really, I think it's pretty obvious." Jack smiled at Pitch awkwardly, as the older teenager gaped at Jack.

"You little shit, come here," he grumbled, bundling Jack into his chest again, grinning at the teenager's laugh. "Don't you dare tell anyone," he growled into Jack's ear, smirking at the shiver that ran down Jack spine.

"You bastard," Jack breathed, glaring up at Pitch's smirk. "You know exactly what that does to me."

Pitch pouted at the teenager, feigning innocence. "Oh, what does it do to you?" Pitch chuckled as Jack lifted an arm to slam into his side, while staying in his embrace.

"Shut up and hold me," Jack grumbled, resting his head against the hollow of Pitch's throat. "If I can't get any more than that, allow me this."

Pitch chuckled, arms tightening around Jack, as he felt Jack wrap his own arms around his torso again. "Fine," he sighed, exasperatedly. "Needy little shit, aren't you?"

Pitch grinned at Jack's obscene murmuring, barely discernible, though he caught a few words, including  _bastard, fucker,_ and something else that Pitch wondered where he himself had ever even heard it.

"Wonderful that our relationship like this contains so much crude language, while in real life, I can barely say _damn_ in front of you," Pitch mused, feeling Jack smile into his throat.

"Yeah, well, it's  _your_ dream. Oh god," Jack pulled his head back, staring up at Pitch. "Don't tell me you have a dirty-talk kink. I do not think I could handle all those kinks. Ay,  _Daddy?"_

Pitch scowled down at Jack, nose scrunching in annoyance. "How on earth should I know, I'm a virgin. I've never even been in a relationship. You're the only person I've ever been with. And this is in my dreams. And we're not even  _together._ How the hell should I know what kinks I have?" Pitch's scowl deepened, as Jack began giggling, burying his face in the hollow of the older teenager's throat again, sending vibrations through his throat, making Pitch squirm at the sensation. "What's so funny this time?" he sighed, as he felt Jack bite his lip against the skin of his throat.

"You're a virgin?" he snickered, as Pitch mentally kicked himself repeatedly.

"Yes. And so are you. Wait-" Pitch glanced down at Jack worriedly. "You...you  _are,_ right? A virgin?" Jack snicker died down, into an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yeah...yeah I am, god, what did you just think I am?" Jack's lips quirked up in a teasing smile, meeting Pitch's gaze.

Pitch flustered, unsure of what to say. "Uhm, nothing, just...it's just the way you...phrased that..." Pitch sighed, relieved, when Jack grinned at him, before leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about that. I have as much experience as you. Meaning, none."

Pitch snorted, before resting his head on Jack's. "Good," he purred, laughing as Jack stood on  _his_ foot this time, grumbling about how unfair he was being, meanwhile staying close to the older teenager. 

"I can't wait 'til you wake up," Jack huffed, making Pitch chuckle again. 

"Neither can I. You are  _really_ annoying in my dreams." Jack snorted, wrapping his arms around Pitch again.

"But you love it, don't you Kozzy?" he giggled, as Pitch sighed exasperatedly.

"Apparently I do Jack. Apparently I do," Pitch murmured through a yawn. 

"Aww, is someone tired?" Jack snickered, tilting his head to nudge Pitch's chin, who grumbled in response.

"Well it's not my fault," Pitch managed through another yawn. "You're just absolutely  _exhausting_ to spend time with, you know."

Jack chuckled lowly, hands spreading out on Pitch's lower back, heat seeping into his body, as Pitch's eyes began drooping, the warmth of Jack's body lulling him slowly to sleep. 

"Yeah, well," Jack grunted, shifting his feet, to turn Pitch toward the couch. "Don't fall asleep standing up. You'll end up falling on me, and-" He was cut short as Pitch almost fell forward onto the couch, groaning as Jack caught him awkwardly.

"That's all good and nice Jack, but if you will," Pitch shrugged feebly in Jack's arms. "I can sleep on the couch," he sighed, as Jack slowly lowered him on the couch, giggling.

"'Kay then Kozzy," Jack giggled, trying not to jar the older teenager, following him as he laid him out along the couch slowly. Balancing over Pitch on his knees, Jack tried to find a way off the couch, but found none without disturbing Pitch, who turned his face to glance at him.

Stretching an arm up behind his back awkwardly, he made some sort of gesture. "Well come on then." Pitch sighed exasperatedly as Jack simply stared at him confused, before managing to squirm onto his back beneath Jack. Holding both of his arms up like an infant wanting to be carried, Pitch quirked his eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to at least be in my arms, if you couldn't get anything else?" Jack's nose scrunched at Pitch's sneer.

"Shut up old man," Jack huffed, before plopping himself down on Pitch's chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of the older teenager's neck, grinning at Pitch's grumbled retort,  _I'm not old._

"Sure you're not," Jack whispered seriously, biting his lip, trying to suppress his laughter. 

"God, how are you so exhausting? How is it possible for any one person to be so, absolutely, downright,  _exhausting?"_ Jack felt himself grin at the smile in Pitch's voice.

"Go to sleep then, if I'm so exhausting," Jack quipped, hearing Pitch yawn again.

"How do you fall asleep in a  _dream?"_ Pitch mused, one hand reaching up to stroke Jack's hair.

Shrugging, Jack keened into the touch. "I dunno, now, do I? I'm not Gandalf, I don't have all the answers."

Pitch snorted, eyes already closed. "Why do you always relate yourself to old, wise,  _bearded,_ wizards in my dreams?" He murmured, a curious smile playing along his lips.

Jack tilted his head to glance up at Pitch, and smiled at how young and innocent he looked, almost asleep. "I dunno, maybe you have a thing for bearded older guys...with wands." Pitch didn't even need to open his eyes to know Jack was wiggling his eyebrows absurdedly.

"No, no, I do not. Anyway, if you knew  _anything_ about Dumbledore and Gandalf, Dumbledore had the Elder wand, and Gandalf has his staff. Not a wand, you uncultured imbecile, but a  _staff._ Like Saruman. Staffs in  _Lord of the Rings,_ and wands in  _Harry Potter._ Get that into your little mind." The hand carding through Jack's hair tapped the teenager's temple, as he snickered again.

"Oh I love it when you talk nerdy. Really turns me on." Jack laughed as Pitch tugged at a strand of hair.

"Shut up. Or else you're getting those antlers. Honestly though," Pitch murmured, hand beginning to card through Jack's hair again. "It'd suit your eyebrows..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jack retorted, pouting at Pitch, who was grinning, eyes still closed.

"I'm just saying, with those eyebrows, you look like Thranduil. And the antlers would just make you look even more  _fabulous."_

Jack giggled, as Pitch yawned again. "Go to sleep Koz," he whispered, as Pitch's hand stilled in his hair. "You can make me even more fabulous the next time you dream of me, okay?"

"Mmm, yeah. You'll look fabulous as Thranduil with antlers..." Pitch's voice drifted off, as he slowly fell asleep. Before he drifted into the calm darkness, Pitch felt Jack's arms tighten around his torso, and he heard a slight whisper, so quiet he questioned whether or not he actually heard anything, except that he definitely heard that voice. Jack's voice.

_"Please don't leave, Kozzy."_

* * *

As darkness enveloped his small frame, Jack shivered, finding himself sitting on a cold hard surface. It was dark. Too dark. And cold. The boy shivered, curling up in on himself, as he heard something moving in the shadows. No. It wasn't  _in_ the shadows. It was the shadows themselves. Glancing around apprehensively, Jack could hear his heart beating rapidly, as the shadows seemed to move. 

"H-hello?" Jack's voice shook, as a shiver ran down his spine. He had the distinct feeling of being watched, and reached behind him to scratch his back, uncomfortablely aware of the tiny hairs standing up on his neck. 

Jack let out a mixture of a gasp and a scream, as he felt something touch his hand, and a voice whispered in his ear, "Hello, Jack."

He could feel the tension ease out of his shoulders at the voice, and his heart rate slowly turned back to normal. He knew that voice. "Kozzy-" Turning his head, Jack froze. He could feel his heart rate beginnning to accelerate again, as his stomach dropped. Before him stood a man, _Kozzy,_ it looked like  _Kozzy,_ but it wasn't. Staring up at him, Jack noted the few grey hairs in the swept back mane of pitch black, and the man was slimmer, even than Kozzy. He seemed to loom over Jack, as the shadows seemed to wrap in tendrils around his legs. But the thing that struck Jack most of all, that this was most definitely  _not_ his Kozzy, were the man's eyes. They weren't the warm amber that Kozzy's were, but a cold, steely, silver. "Y-you're not-"

"Mmm, I am quite aware that I am not your  _Kozzy,_ as you so fondly refer to him as." Jack felt another shiver run down his spine. The man was smiling, but it wasn't a remotely nice smile. It was cold. Calculating.  

"W-who are you then?" Jack ventured, unsettled by the strange man, who brushed his cloak down. Because he was seriously wearing a black cloak. Jack swallowed, as his eyes froze on the low cut V-neck of the cloak, taking in the protruding collar bones. the man's boniness, if anything, made him even creepier.

"Honestly, Jack. I'm hurt." Silver eyes glinted maliciously in the dark, as Jack shifted uncomfortably. "You know me. Everyone knows me. Albeit, in different forms, but I am known world-wide nontheless."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, watching the man's smile, or what it could pass as, turn down into a frown. His heart was still hammering unevenly in his chest, as the man folded his arms behind his back, and began pacing around him, circling him.  _Like a shark,_ Jack realised, horrified.

The man suddenly let out a cold, harsh laugh. "Oh Jack, your fear is absolutely delicious."

"W-wh-what?" Jack stuttered, wide eyes following the dark man. 

The man stopped, turning to stare at Jack, cruel amusement flickering in his eyes. "Your fears Jack. They are absolutely wonderful. Really, not uncommon, but still, oh your so  _afraid_ of him leaving you."

Jack's heart stopped. "W-who?" Jack knew who he was speaking of, obviously he knew. Still. He hoped he was wrong.

The man smiled mockingly at him. "Oh Jack, your Kozzy, of course. Don't pretend you don't fear him leaving you. You know he eventually will. It's funny-" The man turned, beginning to circle Jack again, who stood frozen, staring ahead blankly. "-how attached you become to people, when you know they will  _always_ leave you."

Jack suddenly found his knees hitting the ground, a sharp pain jarring him out of the fear beginning to consume him inside. "No," Jack flinched at how badly his voice shook. "No, Kozzy wouldn't leave-"

"Mmm, that's what you thought about all the others before, isn't it?" Jack's head snapped up to find the man looming over him, a cruel, sadistic smile playing along his lips. "It's only a matter of time, really. Oh, but this one's different, isn't it? You  _like_ him. More than all the others."

"S-stop. Please," Jack could feel his eyes burning, as bile rose up in the back of his throat. The man reached out a long, slender hand, and cradled Jack's face, stroking his thumb along his cheek, eliciting a shiver from the boy. "Wh-what are you doing?" Jack asked shakily, as the hand trailed down to his neck, and slowly started to trace his collar bone.

"Mmm, only what those imbeciles Aster and Nick thought I was doing that one day..." The man smiled at Jack predatorily, and Jack felt another shiver run down his spine, as the man's hand started to trace the curve of his clavicle, and trailed down to his chest, spreading out over his sternum. "S-stop it..." Jack whimpered, uncomfortably, as the man who looked so like Pitch laughed cruelly.

"D'aw, is the little child  _afraid?_ Is it all  _too much_ for you, Jack? Do you want to-"

"That's enough." Jack's head turned to the direction of the new voice. He knew that voice as well. It was the same voice.  _Kozzy's_ voice. But once again, it wasn't  _his_ Kozzy.

"Oh _goody,_ look who came to join the party," the dark man muttered, retracting his hand, as the new arrival stepped forward, out of the shadows. He, too, looked just like Kozzy, except his hair had a russet sheen to it, and his eyes were pure liquid  _gold,_ not even amber like Kozzy's, shining warmly.

"Pitch," the newcomer nodded acknowledgingly.  _Pitch?_ Jack wondered to himself, turning back to the dark man before him.

"Kozmotis," the man- _Pitch-_ ground out through clenched teeth. Jack glanced between the two men, who  _were_ Kozzy, but weren't. Pitch and Kozmotis. Kozzy's two names. Jack was glad he was still kneeling on the floor, as he was sure his legs would have given out beneath him at the realisation.

"I'd suggest you stop tormenting Jack," Kozmotis smiled politely, but underneath the façade Jack saw a rightiousness, and protectiveness.

Pitch snorted, turning his back on bith Jack and Kozmotis. "Mmm, the Golden Warrior come to save the day once again, isn't it? Honestly Kozmotis," Pitch flashed a tantalising smile over his shoulder, as he held out a hand and- _something_ sprouted out of his palm. It looked like some sort of black sand, to Jack. "Don't you ever learn?" he whispered, as the sand trailed around his fingers.

"Yes Pitch, we all know about your impressive  _shadow_ powers, but honestly, you know it's no match for the light," Kozmotis sighed exasperatedly. Jack wondered briefly what the  _light_ may be, but the thought was cut short as Pitch spun around and flung a writhing mass of shadowy sand at Kozmotis, and Jack no longer had to ask, as a golden light seemed to emanate from Kozmotis, slicing through the shadows, and sending black and gold sparks everywhere.

"Mmm, so you  _do_ still have the light," Pitch grumbled, glaring at Kozmotis. Jack watched as the two stared eachother down, Pitch threateningly, Kozmotis nonchalantly.

"W-what's going on?" Jack asked tentatively, unsure whether he wanted to draw both of their attentions.

"Well, you see Jack-" Kozmotis started, only to be cut off be a gasp. 

"Oh, what now?" Pitch spat, glaring around into the shadows surrounding them. Jack looked around, and saw a cloud of the gold and black sparks colliding, and in them, a figure.

 _"Jack?"_ Jack felt his heart stop once more. That was definitely Kozzy's voice. And it came from the figure.

"Kozzy?" Jack tried, not daring to be hopeful. He missed the look that passed between Pitch and Kozmotis, as Kozzy stumbled out of the mass of gold and black, coughing. "Kozzy!" Jack managed to find his feet again, jumping up, albeit wobbly, to run towards Kozzy.

"Jack? Wh-what are you doing here? What's going on?" Kozzy asked, confused. He didn't seem to notice Pitch and Kozmotis, who drew in closer behind Jack.

"He doesn't see us," Kozmotis whispered into Jack's ear, as Kozzy broke into a smile at seeing the boy.

"He cannot distinguish between the two of us, and himself," Pitch murmured darkly. "Meaning, of course, we are him. A part of him. That he may not necessarily want to show anyone."

"Pitch," Kozmotis started warningly, but it was too late. Jack watched, horrified, as Kozzy's eyes turned from their normal amber, to a cold and cutting silver.

"What have you done?" Jack whispered, as Kozzy froze, unmoving, silver eyes staring ahead blankly.

"Pitch, do not do this now," Kozmotis growled, and Jack watched as Kozzy's eyes suddenly burned golden.

"Oh, and what can you do to stop me?" Pitch smirked, as Kozzy's eyes turned silver once again.

"Pitch, I can do many things to stop you, and none are pleasant," Kozmotis whispered, a threatening tone entering his voice.

Jack barely heard Pitch and Kozmotis, distracted by Kozzy standing before him, staring ahead blankly, eyes flashing between silver and gold, as the other two men continued arguing. Kozzy's face twisted in pain.

"Stop," Jack whispered, reaching toward Kozzy, who flinched in pain, as his eyes burned bright. Neither Kozmotis nor Pitch seemed to have heard him. Turning to face them, Jack stared from one to the other, as they continued arguing, clearly oblivious to Jack and Kozzy.  _"Stop_ it!" Jack cried out, finally drawing their attention away from one another. "Just  _ **stop**_ it,  _please,_ you're _hurting_ him." A sob tore through his small frame, as Kozmotis and Pitch froze, glancing from him to Kozzy.

"We're not hurting him," Pitch stated, bored. "He's hurting himself."

" _Pitch,"_ Kozmotis hissed, as Kozzy gasped again, drawing Jack's attention away from them.

"Kozzy?" Jack asked tentatively, worried about the teenager, as he stood, frozen, eyes snapped shut. "Kozzy, are you okay?" 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kozzy's eyes opened, and Jack felt his heart leap with relief, seeing they were their regular amber. "Jack? What-what happene-" he was cut off as Jack flung himself at his torso, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "H-hey Jack, what's the matter?" Kozzy chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Jack's shoulders.

"N-nothing, I'm just, just glad you're okay," Jack murmured thickly into Kozzy's shirt.

"Hey, hey Jack, of course I'm alright. You're here with me, right?" Jack glanced up to see Kozzy smiling at him warmly, not a hint of deception in his expression.

"Yeah," Jack whispered, smiling back. "Yeah, I am."

Burying his face in Kozzy's shirt again, Jack had almost forgotten about Pitch and Kozmotis, until they appeared on either side of him.

"It'll never last," Pitch whispered, silver eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shut up. Jack," Kozmotis laid a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, hesitating slightly. "I...I cannot tell you what to feel, but I can also not tell you what he feeld either." Nodding at Kozzy, Kozmotis sighed, retracting his hand. "Just...allow what will happen, to happen."

Pitch snorted condescendingly. "Kozmotis, you are a bigger fool than I ever thought possible. Just tell him what will, inevitably, happen."

Jack tried to ignore the two of them, deliberatedly burying his face in Kozzy's shirt, drowning out what they were saying. But it sunk in nontheless. Jack could feel his chest contracting, as darkness enveloped him once more.

* * *

Pitch woke up drowsily, feeling a heavy, warm weight on his chest. Glancing down, he was shocked to see a mop of brown hair, and wondered how Jack had managed to crawl onto his chest during the night. Craning his neck, so as not to disturb the boy, who was latched onto him like a limpet, Pitch saw the pillow he had laid between them last night, on the floor.

_Ah. That makes sense._

Dropping his head back on his own pillow, Pitch glanced at the clock on his nightstand and grumbled. It was just past eight there was no way he'd get back to sleep now. Instead, he opted for watching Jack, whose face was buried in his sternum. The boy's breathing seemed uneven, until Pitch realised, Jack wasn't actually asleep.

"Jack?" "he whispered, worried he may disturb the boy. His worry was dispelled as Jack shifted, to glance up at him.

"Kozzy?" he whispered, voice cracking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pitch asked, worried at Jack's blank smile. 

"Yeah, 'course I am Kozzy. Just tired." Pitch didn't believe the boy for a second.

"No you're not," he grunted, pushing himself up into a sitting position, with Jack still clinging on to him. "What's the matter?"

Jack's smile faltered, a hint of hesitation flickering across his face. "It...it was just a bad dream..." 

Pitch smiled comfortingly at the boy, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Hey, it's okay, it was just a bad dream, you're awake now. It's alright," he murmured soothingly, as Jack's lip trembled, before he threw his arms around Pitch's neck.

"K-Kozzy?" he managed thickly, hiding his face in the crook of Pitch's neck.

"Yeah Jack?" Pitch whispered, trying to comfort the boy.

"Y-you won't...you wouldn't..."  
"What, Jack?" Pitch asked confused.

"Please don't leave Kozzy." Pitch felt a coil of dread growing in the pit of his stomach, the voice at the end of his dream coming back and ringing through his ears. 

"Oh Jack," he murmured brokenly, carding a hand through Jack's hair. "I...I'll always be there for you, okay?" He hoped.

A certain scent drifted through the bedroom, making Pitch suddenly perk up. "Hey, Jack. I think Sandy made pancakes."

Jack pulled back, eyes wide, a hesitant smile playing across his lips. "Pancakes?" 

Pitch grinned at the boy. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did. Come on-" Jumping up from the bed, Pitch managed to support Jack, and keep him from falling, as he dangled from his neck. 

"Are they as good as yours?" Jack asked, pushing the dream-or rather  _nightmare-_ away. 

Pitch chuckled, carrying Jack to the door. "No, nobody's pancakes are as good as mine."

Jack giggled, as Pitch headed to the kitchen, carrying the boy, whose arms were still wrapped around his neck. Sandy's expression, when he saw them, was priceless, to say the least.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully, Pitch, Jack and Sandy watching movies, playing  _Scrabble,_ at which Sandy lost many times again. It ended too quickly when Jack headed down at around twelve, to get changed, and had to spend the rest of the day with his parents. Which was normal, he supposed. Leaving Pitch and Sandy together for the rest of the day, the two brothers mostly spent the time talking about their projects. Well,  _talking._

Pitch's birthday had always been a quiet day for the two, as neither of them really seemed to see the big deal in birthdays. Sandy didn't even celebrate his own birthday properly. They ate a cake. That was the most normal thing they did on their birthdays, that accorded to the traditional celebration. Not even presents were that big of a deal for them. They just spent time together, like any other normal day.

Sandy was leaving the next day, and had to pack his bags, leaving Pitch alone in the living room for a while, as he gathered his belongings. While waiting, Pitch contemplated the dream he had. 

 _So you_ do  _like Jack in that way?_

_Shut up._

_What? I'm only saying-_

_I know what you're going to say, and no._

_But-_

_Don't even go there._

_He said he knows._

_Yeah well, I also know I'm secretly a Power Ranger._

_Ooh burn. That was harsh._

_Shut up._

_No,_ you  _shut up-_

_Oh no, not this again-_

_Yes this again-_

Nontheless, Pitch was incredibly glad when Sandy returned. 

As the sky began darkening outside, Pitch was about to head to bed, still tired from staying up the night before, when there was a knock on his door. Confused, Pitch opened it, to reveal Jack.

"Kozzy, I just wanted to tell you, you should come to my birthday party," Jack grinned up at the teenager, huge contrast compared to that morning.

"Um, okay, but, when's your birthday?" Pitch asked, surprised.

"The 13th," Jack's grin stretched even wider. "So, will you come?"

* * *

Standing outside Jack's apartment, Pitch began having misgivings. He wished Sandy hadn't left the day after his birthday, because now he faced the prospect of  _socialising,_ and there was nobody he could turn to, to do the talking for him. Clasping the present to his chest, Pitch felt a bit light headed. There'd be other children Jack's age, right? And their parents?

_Deep breath Pitch, don't start hyperventilating now._

He'd never even been in Jack's apartment before. Pitch let out a small, self-deprecating laugh. He was acting like a teenage girl, going on her first date, to meet a boy's parents.

_Yeah well, you already met Jack's parents. Of course they know you. And this isn't a date, it's Jack's birthday._

Steeling his resolve, Pitch rang the doorbell, and jumped in shock as it was wrenched open almost immediately.

"Kozzy! You came," Jack's smile made up for the anxiousness Pitch felt, as Jack pulled him inside. Surely enough, there were other children Jack's age, though not as many as Pitch had pictured. Then again, he had pictured the apartment to be bursting with children. There seemed to be around ten children altogether. 

Pitch saw a table where Katherine and William were sitting, and a few other people, and swallowed hard against his dry throat. 

_Fuck, why now? Why did his social anxiety have to kick in now?_

Lucky for him, however, Jack seemed to do all the talking for him. Mainly, he seemed to try and steer Pitch clear of the adults' table, for which Pitch was immensely glad for. After a quick  _hello_ to Katherine and William, Pitch was promptly dragged away by Jack, to be introduced to his friends.

"'Kay, so you remember Jamie, right?" Jack gestured to the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy who he had of course, met before. Nodding in acknowledgement, Pitch tried for a small smile, but got the same wide-eyed stare as before.

As Jack introduced Pitch to some of the other kids, most of the names simply went over his head, and the faces were easily forgettable. Except for one.

"And this," Jack began, pulling forward a petite girl, with caramel skin, amethyst eyes, and brown hair, with bright colours highlighting strands, brushed behind her ears. "Is-"

"Tooth!" The girl chirped happily. "It's short for Toothiana." Pitch wondered for a moment where on Earth her parent got that name. It was strange but...nice. It suited her. Toothiana sounded like the name of a Queen, or Princess, and it fit her eccentric, colourful style.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Pitch. I know. Jack never stops talking about you, you know." Pitch grinned as Jack blushed furiously, ducking behind Tooth. 

"Does he now?" Pitch asked, grinning at Jack, who glowered at him.

Tooth nodded energetically. "But...he never told me how cute you were." 

This time, it was Pitch who blushed furiously, as he glanced from Tooth to Jack, only to be even more shocked at Jack's reaction. Tooth seemed to be completely oblivious to the way Jack seemed to be burning holes into her skull with his eyes.

"Uh, well, that's quite...thank you?" Pitch shifted uncomfortably, as Jack sidled to his side, partially blocking Tooth's way to Pitch in a passively aggressive manner.

"My cousin knows you too," Tooth continued, unfazed by Jack's sudden possessiveness of the teenager. "You know him too? Aster? Aster Bunnymund?"

Pitch spluttered, as Jack's eyes widened. "H-he's your  _cousin?"_ Pitch asked, shocked. They didn't even resemble each other in the slightest. And the  _accents._ Aster had that Australian accent, but Tooth had a cross Atlantic accent. It didn't make sense in the slightest.

"Mmm yeah. He said something about you and Jack once-" Pitch felt his heart stop beating, as Tooth smiled up at him sweetly. "But I forget what it was." Clearly she didn't. Pitch saw a glint in her amethyst eyes, and he knew she'd be a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, well, me and Kozzy, oughtta go. He'll want some cake." Pitch was about to retort, when he saw Jack's pointed look.

"Eh, yes, cake, that's right. Sure..." Pitch allowed himself to be dragged away by the boy, as Tooth waved sweetly after them.

Jack managed to drag him into the kitchen, and they sought refuge there, eating cake, as the party caried on in the living room. Eventually, Jack pulled out Pitch's present for him.

"So, can I open this?" he ased, holding up the package gift.

Pitch shrugged. "If you want to. It's not exactly like it's much, but...yeah, open it."

Jack's brow quirked up, as he slowly began unwrapping the present. Holding up the book, he snorted. " _Learning Sign Language for Dummies_? Gee, thanks Kozzy."

Pitch held his hands up placantly. "Hey, you said I should teach you sign language. So there's a book. From me. It counts as second hand teaching."

"No it doesn't," Jack giggled. 

Pitch pouted at the boy. "It does to me..."

"I'm just joking Kozzy. Thank you." 

Pitch smiled at Jack's grin, as he gently placed the book on the dining table. They managed to spend the rest of the entirety of the party in the kitchen, eating the cake from earlier, that had initially been served before Pitch arrived, and as the sky began darkening once again, Pitch found that perhaps, parties weren't as bad as he remembered them. Then again, it may have had something to do with the fact that he had a  _friend._ Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been over a month since I updated last, apologies about that, but what with school starting again, and homework, and everything in general, it's been hell.  
> So here's the long overdue chapter.  
> I hope the dream transition made sense to everyone :/ I wanted to start writing from Jack's POV, because as the story progresses, it will be seen from his POV, as well as a few other characters'.
> 
> Also, sorry for the late replies to any comments, I had made a pact with myself to finish the chapter before replying, and that took longer than I expected...so I'll reply in the morning, as it's past midnight, and I have school tomorrow ;w; so sorry about that...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'll be updating this whenever I have time to write, and I'll try to keep the updates regular.  
> I'll post the new updates on my Tumblr, slenderboogey.tumblr.com as well.


End file.
